His Slave
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: 16 year old Elizabeth travels over to Japan with her mother to see her father who was on a business trip in Japan. However, when a strange young man makes an appearence, her life changes in a way which she certainly didn't expect. ?xOCxKaname
1. Vampire

"Mum, where's my hair brush?" the 16 year old Elizabeth Watson called.

"It's in the suit case, Lizzy." he mother, Pauline, answered. Elizabeth walked down stairs, with her backpack on.

"I'm glad that we're going to see dad again." Elizabeth said. Her father had been on an important business trip in Japan and now Elizabeth and her mother were moving over there.

"Look at you! Your hair is like a bird's nest!" Her mother tried to smooth down her shaggy blonde hair.

"Mum, get off!" Elizabeth cried, pushing her hand away. Her mother gave her a displeased look.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

They put the suit cases in the car and climbed in.

"Bye bye, England." Elizabeth sighed. Pauline gripped her hand comfortingly.

"Maybe one day...we'll see this country again. But until then, chin up." Pauline smiled. Elizabeth smiled sadly. She would miss England. It was her home.

"I don't want to leave." Elizabeth said sulkily. Pauline turned the ignition key.

"Well, when you turn 18, you will be able to make the decision to stay in Japan or go back to England. It will be your choice." Pauline smiled, "You never know...you meet a nice boy over there. You may want to stay in Japan."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in embarressment.

Pauline smirked and drove away from the house Elizabeth had been born in.

When they arrived at the air port, they checked in after waiting in a huge queue. They decided to get a well deserved cup of coffee and some lunch. Elizabeth was texting her friends while her mother finshed eating.

"Eliza, I know you are...going to miss your friends and I don't blame you. But you'll make good friends in Japan. Your father is sending you to a pretty prestigous boarding school."

"Boarding School? Are you serious? You can't be!"

"It's your father's decision. He thinks it will help you take over the family business. It's a very good school."

Elizabeth snarled and plugged her earphones in her ear and switched the music on to extra loud to drown out her mother's pleas for her to listen. In the end, Pauline gave up on her daughter and went back to drinking her coffee.

Elizabeth wouldn't talk to her mother for the rest of the day, not even on the long flight to Japan. But once they got there, her father, Alan, was waiting for them.

"How's my number 1 girl?" hugging his daughter tightly.

"I'm good thanks, dad, I've missed you."

"We all have." Pauline said, joining the hug.

"Well, I've missed you too, my dear wife and daughter." he kissed her and hugged her tightly.

After they had hugged, they picked up their luggage and went to the car. They drove all the way to a small town just outside Tokyo. Just on the edge if the town, there was a hill with an elegant building on top and a small forest surrounding it. "See, Lizzy, there's your new school." Alan pointed to the elegant building on the top of the hill. "It's Cross Academy. The Chairman of the school is a very nice man. He'll make you feel welcome."

"I'm sure he well." Elizabeth sulked. Before Elizabeth knew it, they had arrived at her new house.

Their house was a medium sized town house with three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms and an office for Elizabeth's father's work.

"Lizzy, don't unpack to the school tomorrow."

"Eh?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's right, Lizzy! Also, get revising. I want your Japanese to be impeccable tomorrow when you meet Chairman Cross." Alan said.

Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh and she slogged to her room. She found that it had been decorated like her old room in England. She supposed that it made her somewhat comforted. But, she wasn't going to be there very long as she was going to stay at the school. She pulled her curtains open and let the light pour into the room. However, something caught her eye.

There was a bat in the tree directly in front of her window. She didn't know if it was just her, but the bat was staring at her. She closed the curtains and waited a few more moments before opening them again.

The bat was gone.

She didn't even hear the flapping of wings. She gulped. She opened her curtains again and turned around to see a young Japanese man standing casually against the wall. Elizabeth stood frozen to the ground. The young man had mismatched eyes, one was red and one was blue.

"Who are you?" She croak in the best Japanese she could muster. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his heated gaze. The man didn't answer. However, he walked towards her. However, Elizabeth remained hyponotized by his mismatched eyes and didn't back away.

The man put two fingers to the jugular vein in her neck. Elizabeth trembled, afraid to make any sudden movements.

"How did you get into my room?" she squeaked.

The man bent down and whispered in her ear.

"That, my dear, is a secret." he placed a light kiss on her jugular and then sank his fangs into her neck. Elizabeth cried out in pain. Blood flowed from her wound and she could here him drinking it.

One word sprung to mind that would describe him: vampire.

He had a vice like grip on her arms so that she couldn't pull away.

"What...are you doing..?" she cried. The man licked her neck clean. He pulled back, but close enough to ignite blood lust in the new vampire by letting his hot bloodied breath indulge her senses.

Elizabeth's vision became bloody and she could see the man's highlighted jugular through his skin.

She lunged for his neck and was about to sink her own throbbing fangs into his neck, but he held her back.

"No not yet, my pet, you have to beg for my blood." The man said maliciously. "My name is Rido Kuran and I am your master."

Elizabeth froze at the sound of her master's voice.

"What is your will, my lord?" 


	2. Assassin

Then there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth froze.

"Yes...?" She asked shakily. It was Pauline.

"We're going out. Will you be all right by yourself? We have to do some food shopping."

"Yes, mum...I'll be fine."

"Okay, Lizzy or should I say 'Riji' and 'Erisabesu" now we're in Japan?" Pauline giggled.

"Yeah, whatever, Okaa-san..." Elizabeth said hastily. "Just go."

"Okay, Lizzy. See you later."

When Pauline and Alan had left, Elizabeth backed away from Rido, but not breaking eye contact.

"You're a...vampire..? I'm a vampire too...?" she started mumbling incoherently in both English and Japanese. She was terrified. She tried to make a break for it, but the key turned by itself and locked her in.

"What do you want with me?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Your my slave, Riji-chan. That's why I turned you into a vampire. My blood will keep you from becoming a Level E, but I'm not giving it to you yet."

"What's a Level E?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is a human turned vampire who has gone mad and attacks humans in it's pursuit of blood."

"I don't want to turn into that...you have to give me your blood."

"Oh, no...you are not having any of my blood."

"But that isn't fair! You cannot create a slave and then not look after it! If you don't give me your blood, I will scream this house down and I will scream 'pervert' over and over again. I don't think you'd like that, now would you?"

Rido snarled and bit his wrist. Before Elizabeth could do anything, she felt Rido's arm around her waist and his lips on hers. He forcefully parted her lips with his tongue. Her eyes widened and all thoughts flew from her head. He allowed the blood from his wrist to trickle into her mouth and down her throat. She moaned at taste of his blood and her eyes drifted shut. It was velverty and...exquisitely delicious. It tasted better than she ever imagined. When she had tasted blood as a human, it tasted metalic and bitter. His lips moved against her own and Elizabeth gripped his shirt. Elizabeth got caught up in the moment and responded by biting his lower lip, letting yet more blood into her mouth. Rido growled and slammed her into the wall. They broke lip contact and Rido slowly pulled away, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Now quit your whining." Rido said gruffly. Elizabeth wiped the blood from her chin and around her mouth. She smirked and nodded.

"Oh I will and I'm happy. Well, I'm not particularly happy about being turned into a vampire...because I was human a couple of minutes ago...but I can live with it." Elizabeth said. "I thought Japan was a little wierd, but this just takes the biscuit."

"What are you going on about?" Rido asked. Elizabeth looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Then shut up." Rido snapped.

"Oooooh, what's rubbed you up the wrong way?" Elizabeth mocked. Rido glared at her, which sure enough silenced her. However, a smirk still played upon Elizabeth's lips. "So, Lord Rido, I assume you didn't just turn me into your vampire servant for the good if your health...you want something...and you're going to use me as the means to do it, am I right? Well, if it is, can it be after school hours?"

"You're going to that school, correct?"

"Yes, it's called Cross Academy. Why?"

"I want you to go into the Night Class, not the Day Class."

"Why?"

"Well, the Night Class is for vampires, Riji-chan. You must convince that idiot chairman to put you in the Night Class."

"What if he refuses?" Elizabeth asked. Rido turned towards her.

"Then...you'll have to beg."

"I'm not begging."

"You're going into the Night Class whether you like it or not."

"Make me." Elizabeth said, folding her arms, turning her back on him.

"Oh, I don't know...I have my ways." Rido said smoothly. Elizabeth scoffed.

"Even if I did obey you, I don't even have a Night Class uniform. I heard it's different to the Day Class one."

"Oh, Chairman Cross will give you that once you convince him."

"You seem confident...but...what if this doesn't work? Also, you haven't told me why you want me to go into the Night Class."

"I want you to be an assassin."

"An assassin? You cannot be serious? Who do you want me to kill?"

"Kaname Kuran...my little nephew."

"Why would you want to kill your own nephew?"

"Because, I want to take me place as the head of the family. You're the perfect assassin. You're unassuming, no one would suspect you. Steryotypes of the English may cloud everyone's perspective."

"Yeah, I hate that...I used to live in America for about 4 years. A few people from my school always came up to me and did cockney accents. I was like "No, I'm from Liverpool NOT London, get it right, you bitch/bastard". It was terrible...but...I got over it and ignored them." Elizabeth sighed, "But...I don't feel...comfortable with being an assassin...It's just the posh word for murderer isn't it?"

Rido rolled his eyes.

"When you meet the Chairman tomorrow, get him on his own. Talk to him and convince him. I don't want your parents to know. You're still human to them."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth nodded she turned her head but when she turned it back, Rido was gone. She gasped. "What have I gotten myself into?" 


	3. Night Class Student

Elizabeth put a hand to her neck. She looked in the mirror to check if she still had a reflection. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did. But something caught her eye. There were no puncture holes on her neck. They'd completely disappeared.

"How puzzling..." Elizabeth gave herself a quizical look. She stood up and put her arm in front of the window, letting the sun shine on it. Her skin didn't sparkle like the vampires' skin in vampire novel, 'Twilight'. She breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth decided to stop reading 'Twilight'. It would mess with her head. As her parents were out shopping, she decided that she would go to the school and start begging to be in the Night Class. The guy obviously knew about vampires a he set up the Night Class for them, so it wouldn't be a problem to talk about it with him. She got changed into some clean clothes and threw her blood stained ones into the washing machine. She pulled on her coat and walked out leaving a note for her mum and dad to see when they came in.

It was quite a walk from her house to her new school. Cross Academy was a magnificent sight to behold. It's gothic image sent chills down her spine. It sent her imagination into overdrive. It was the kind of place, in her mind, Count Dracula would live: gothic archways, gothic stained-glass windows, spires etc.

When she finally arrived at the school, she stepped inside and saw a large foyer with seats and a receptionist behind a desk.

"Erm, excuse me, may I see Chairman Cross? I'm a new student as of tomorrow."

The receptionist looked up. "Your name?" she asked.

"Erizabesu Watoson (Elizabeth Watson)."

The receptionist typed Elizabeth's name into the computor and she picked up the telephone sitting next to her.

"Hello, Chairman Cross, a girl called Erizabesu Watoson has come to see you and claims she a new student as of tomorrow."

The conversation went on for sometime, when finally the phone was put down on it's dock and the receptionist looked back up at her.

"Go on up. His office is right up those stairs, through those doors, along the corridor and fifth door you come to." the receptionist said slowly so that she would understand. Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you for your help." she bowed and then walked up the stairs. She opened the heavy doors to see that the corridor was swarming with students. She held her head up high and fought her way through the students, who were idly chatting about boys and she heard Kaname Kuran's name more than once as well.

When she finally arrived, Elizabeth knocked on the door loudly. "Come in." said a sing-songy voice. She opened to door to see two people in the room, a man with a shawl around his shoulders, with long, sandy hair tied up into a ponytail and a young man with a Night Class uniform on, who looked similar to her master, Rido Kuran.

"Ah, you must be Erizabesu Watoson-san. Welcome to Cross Academy!" Chairman Cross said excitedly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Chairman. It's a pleasure to be here." Elizabeth turned to the handsome young man. "Hello there, my name's Erizabesu! What's your name?" Elizabeth boldly asked. Chairman Cross held his breath. The young man looked up at her.

"My name is Kaname Kuran." he answered. Elizabeth suddenly went very pale. So this was Rido's nephew. He was beautiful. Why would she want to kill something so utterly beautiful and godlike as him?

"Are you in the Night Class?" Elizabeth asked.

Kaname nodded.

"Is it full of vampires?" Elizabeth asked bluntly. Kaname nodded before realizing what she had asked and Cross choked and spluttered on his tea.

"May I ask how you know?" Kaname asked.

"Well...my master told me...yeah...that's right, I'm a vampire...well...I was human about three quarters of an hour ago."

"Did the vampire give you his blood?" Cross asked urgently. Elizabeth nodded. Both Kaname and Cross sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, so I won't turn into those Level E thingies, will I?"

Kaname shook his head, "No, she shouldn't do. But I think that we should keep you in the Night Class for your protection and so that I can deal with you if you should have a bout of bloodlust." Kaname said.

Cross nodded, "Yes, that is a wise decision, Kaname-kun." he turned back to Elizabeth, "We need to give you a Night Class uniform."

"One second, Chairman," Kaname interrupted Cross and he turned to Elizabeth, "Watoson-san, who is your master?"

Elizabeth paused before answering, "I'm not allowed to tell you...I'm sorry, Kuran-sama."

Kaname sighed.

"Fine." Kaname said finally. Cross stood up and walked over to a door which led to another room. He turned on the light and this was where held the spare uniforms. He gave her a blazer, a black silk shirt; a short, white, pleated skirt; long, navy blue socks; a school necklace; some stylish school boots and some blood tablets. Elizabeth nodded in approval and handed over her Day Class uniform.

"Thank you, Chairman Cross, I'm really grateful that you helped me."

"It was a pleasure." Cross said, "Oh, but before you go, Kaname-kun is your Dorm and Class president. Just thought that I would let you know."

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kuran-dojo?"

Kaname nodded blandly. Elizabeth opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. Thankfully, the corridor was clear of students so she didn't have to fight her way through.

When Elizabeth returned home, Pauline angrily stormed towards her daughter.

"WHERE have you been?" she shouted.

"Didnt you get my note? I said that I was going to the school!" she picked up the note and waved it in front of her mother.

"Well, why were you there? Your interview is tomorrow." Pauline said.

"I got a phone call telling me that I needed to have an IQ test. It would determine whether I would be in the Day Class or the Night Class," Elizabeth lied. Well, she couldn't very well tell them she was vampire, now could she?

Pauline looked at Elizabeth sceptically. "Do you know your score?"

"Yes, it was very high and I'm in the Night Class. So, with out further ado, I must have an early night. Oyasumi Nasai (good night)." she added in Japanese. She ran up stairs, took her clothes off, got into her pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep soundly. 


	4. Talking Cats and Level Es

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she swung her legs out of bed and opened her curtains. However, when she did open them, she saw a black cat sitting directly outside her window.

The said cat pawed at the window, wanting to come in. Elizabeth, not being a cruel person, let it in. The cat jumped inside and sat on her rug. For a moment, she thought that it was Rido, but when Rido had been in his bat form, his eyes were red and blue. The cat's eyes were a golden yellow.

"Er...hello...Mr Cat..." Elizabeth said tentatively. The cat looked up at her.

"...'Ello, darlin'!" the cat spoke, making Elizabeth fall back in fright.

"You spoke?" Elizabeth cried. "How's that possible...?"

The cat ignored her questions. "My name isn't 'Mr Cat'...oh no...far from it," he said, "My name is Kuro and I'm a vampire cat."

"Kuro-kun, how is it possible that I'm speaking to you?" Elizabeth asked. The cat smirked.

"Because you have the power to talk to animals that's how. You're a vampire, no?"

"How do you know? I barely know myself." Elizabeth said. Kuro jumped onto her knee.

"As a human turned vampire, it's rare that you should have a special power at all. However, if you're bitten by a very powerful pureblood vampire, it can happen."

"Oh..." was all she could say.

"As the first animal you talk to, I will become your companian and help you when ever needed. You'll have to smuggle me into school though...and that could be tricky."

He looked at Elizabeth for a moment, noticing that she was a little pale and about to faint.

"Can anyone else hear you?" Elizabeth asked

"No, Riji-sama, they cannot."

"How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know everything." Kuro said mysteriously. "Now, you should get ready for school. You have a long day ahead."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello?" Elizabeth called.

"Elizabeth, may I come in?" Her mother asked.

Elizabeth threw Kuro out of the open window and shut it. "Come in." Elizabeth said. The door opened and her mother came in with her freshly pressed Night Class uniform.

"Good morning, Lizzy. Here's your uniform."

"Thanks, mum, just put it on the bed." Elizabeth turned her head to see Kuro trying to climb back up. "Okay, mum, you can go now!" she turned her mother by her shoulders and gently pushed her out before she could say anything else. Elizabeth locked the door and rushed to the window. She slid it open and pulled Kuro back inside.

"I'm so sorry, Kuro."

"You almost killed me! It's a good thing cats land on their feet." he said, shaking his paw at her.

"Don't shake you paw at me, Kuro-kun! If I didn't throw you out myself, my mum would see you and she'd throw you out herself."

Kuro grumbled audibly.

"Well, hide under the bed, Kuro-kun. I have to get a shower. See in a few minutes." she picked up her uniform, her toiletries and her towel and headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in her uniform. She pulled out her suitcase and Kuro crawled out from under her bed.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Kuro admired his mistress's appearence. He came along to rub himself against her leg, purring. Elizabeth bent down to stroke his head. "Oh...yeah...that's good..." she him behind the ears, "You've got just the spot."

Elizabeth then opened her suitcase and gestured for him to get in the bag.

"No way, Riji-sama. There's no way you'll get me in there."

"Either, I leave you behind and your here all alone or you get in the suitcase and you come with me. Which one will it be?"

"Fine." he jumped in and she closed the suitcase up but left a gap for Kuro to breathe. She picked up her suitcase and walked downstairs for breakfast.

She walked in to kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, Eliza." Alan said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Morning, dad."

Her mother placed a plate of fried eggs in front of her.

"Go on, eat a good breakfast."

"Thanks, mum. You're the best."

Being in the Night Class, she doubted that she would have another breakfast like it.

She scoffed it down, before standing up.

"Can I go now? I can make my way up to the school myself."

"Are you sure?" Pauline asked.

Elizabeth nodded. She hugged her parents goodbye and picked up her suitcase.

"Do well, darling and make us proud."

"Okay, I'll try."

She opened the front door and walked out. The streets were certainly busier in the mornings. Because it was so busy, it was easy to get lost in the labyrinth of streets.

And got lost, she did.

She ended up in a deserted end of town and the school was no longer in view. She felt like she was being watched. She was frozen to the spot, too scared to move. Elizabeth then heard a faint cackle.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth whimpered. She opened her suitcase and Kuro's head popped out.

"There's a Level E around here, Riji-sama."

"Is there?" Elizabeth whimpered.

"You have to fight it." Kuro said bluntly. Elizabeth nearly fainted. Suddenly, the Level E they sensed appeared and circled her as though she was prey. Well, that she was.

"Is there anything that you can do to help, Kuro-kun?" her voice shook. However, the Level E started to retreat fearfully. Elizabeth frowned as she saw it being disintergrated.

"Nice going, Riji-sama." Kuro said, punching the air as only a cat could.

"It's not me!" Elizabeth cried.

Elizabeth turned her head and tore her gaze from the dying Level E to what was behind her.

Or rather WHO was behind her.

Kuro hid back in the bag.

"Kuran-dojo..." Elizabeth whispered. "When did you get here?"

He didn't answer. He just waved his hand and the Level E was no more.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Kaname said.

"Oh, yeah, a fat lot of good my parents could do. Anyway I got a bit lost. It looks different during the day: more people, the shops are open...I went to the school during twilight last night."

Kaname grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the school.

"Where are you taking me, Kuran-dojo?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure you're destination was the academy, I trust?" Kaname asked casually. Elizabeth nodded dumbly. "Well, let's get going." he took her suitcase off her but then stopped. "Is that a cat I can smell? It's really strong."

"Well, I cannot smell anything. It might just be you." Elizabeth said nervously. Kaname glared at her before Elizabeth shrugged and backed down.

Kaname sighed irritably. "Come on." Elizabeth nodded and followed him back to the school. 


	5. Smug

When Elizabeth got back, she was assigned a room. It was much more lavish than anything she was used to. But when I say room, it was more of a suite. It had a bedroom with a four poster bed, a livingroom with a large couch and television, a bathroom, a desk to study at and so much more. When Kaname had left her to settle in, Kuro popped his head out of Elizabeth's suitcase.

"Can I come out now?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied. He jumped out of her bag and admired his surroundings.

"Well, Riji-sama, this seems lavish." Kuro said.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth sat down on the lounging sofa in front of her bed. "Rido-sama wants me to kill his nephew, Kuro-kun, but I don't think that I can."

"Why not?" Kuro asked. Elizabeth looked down at him.

"Well, the fact that Kaname saved me from that Level E today means a lot to me. He's a pureblood and I'm a human-turned-vampire. He's the prince and I'm the lowlife scum. Why would he save me?"

"Well, maybe he likes you." Kuro suggested. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I think I just happened to be there...I suppose that he could've left me to my death though."

"Exactly." Kuro said. "Perhaps he likes you."

"Stop it Kuro-kun. You're making this harder. I have to try and kill him."

Kuro then looked very grave.

"What's wrong, Kuro-kun?"

"I think that you should hold off trying to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. Kuro sighed.

"I mean...once Rido is done with you...he may kill you...I've seen it happen."

Elizabeth paled. "You mean he'll kill me once I've done the job."

"You could be excecuted anyway for murder of a pureblood if you get caught by the Vampire Senate."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

"You seem to know a lot for a cat. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." he said bluntly. He jumped off her knee. Elizabeth sat there, quite surprised by Kuro's tone. She stood up and walked to the door and said, "Fine, don't speak to me." she walked out but bumbed into someone. She nearly lost her balance but two strong arms caught her. She had her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see the person's face. Before she had a chance to apologise, in English of cause, as all train of thought in Japanese had gone with the wind, the person she bumped into spoke up.

"We should really stop meeting like this, Watoson-san." the person whispered huskily. Elizabeth opened one eye to see Kaname gazing at her. Elizabeth's eyes opened fully and widened and a bright read blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"Kuran-dojo...I'm sorry..." Elizabeth managed to say. Kaname chuckled huskily.

"I know." He smirked. Elizabeth pulled herself away from Kaname, therefore getting a better look at him. Her mouth dropped. He was beautiful when he dressed casually. his black silk school shirt was open half way, showing off his toned, smooth, lean chest and his long, messy tresses fluttered about his face and some of it lay delicately on his strong shoulders. His wine coloured eyes pierced her soul...threatening to reveal her deepest secrets.

"I smelt cat on you...it definately not me."

"Is your sense of smell really as good as you think it is? Maybe your nose is too near your armpits." Before Elizabeth had realized what she had said, she'd said it. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from saying anything more to get herself killed. She'd just told him that he stunk of cats when he blatantly didn't. She could feel the anger and power exuding off of him. She backed away slightly. She swallowed hard, making a gulping sound.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this." he said moving closer and his arm went around her waist pulling her forward. "You're the one who smells of cats."

"Can I help it if cats like me?" Elizabeth swallowed again.

Kaname let go of her with out a word. Elizabeth gulped, "Do you have any catnip?" Kaname asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No." Elizabeth smiled nervously. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I have to go. I've got to get ready for school. See you soon." Kaname walked away, without another glance. Elizabeth glared at his back.

"That smug bastard..." she whispered in English, hoping that nobody would understand her." However, Kaname knew English and he heard her at the end of the corridor.

"I heard that." he said smugly and in English to rub salt into her wounds. Elizabeth washed her hands of him and gave a huff, storming into her room and slamming the door. 


	6. Two New Friends

When Elizabeth turned around, she saw a small young girl, around her age, leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"Eh...? Hello..." Elizabeth said uneasily.

"Yo." the girl said. Elizabeth waved nervously.

"I'm Kisetsu Tenki. I'm a pureblood vampire...no need to treat me like a queen...I don't do that crap and your name?" Kisetsu said in a bored tone.

"Oh...er...my name is Erizabesu Watoson. I'm a Level D vampire." Elizabeth said nervously. Kisetsu nodded. She flicked her red blond hair away from her shoulder. She was in her school uniform. Elizabeth noticed that she didn't wear any shoes or socks.

"Erm...aren't your feet cold?" Elizabeth asked. Kisetsu looked down and then looked back up, almost robotically. She shook her head.

"Oh." She nodded, "Okay..." she wasn't quite sure if this girl was all that sane. She swallowed. "So...you're a pureblood...?" Elizabeth said, trying to make heads and tails of the situation before her. Kisetsu nodded. "I'm still trying to make sense of this...vampire society you have going on here."

"You'll get used to it." Kisetsu said with a slight smile and it put some colour in her pale cheeks. Elizabeth ran a hand through her own shaggy blonde hair. Kisetsu walked forward and tucked a lock of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear. Elizabeth tensed at the bold action. "I like you. You're cool."

Elizabeth nodded nervously. Kisetsu smiled.

"I know you're nervous around me, Riji-chan and knowing that I could kill you with a single look is...daunting...but I've taken a shine to you. The way you were speaking to Kaname was hilarious." she said with a wide smile.

Elizabeth's tense body relaxed and smiled back at her. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, a handsome young man with blond hair and vibrant green eyes walked past. "Ah, Takuma, have you met the new girl?" Kisetsu asked affectionately. It was like a complete change in personality. Firstly, she was as monotone as hell, secondly, she was smiling and lastly, she was being really affectionate to this handsome young man .

"Ah, no, I haven't had that pleasure. My name is Takuma Ichijo, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" he asked brightly. Elizabeth's mouth dropped. He was far too happy to be a vampire.

Instead of answering him, Elizabeth asked him a question.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Takuma threw his head back and laughed. "Well, yes. I am. So...er...what's your name?" he asked again. Elizabeth fiddled with her hands before answering.

"My name is Erizabesu Watoson, but you can call me 'Riji-chan'."

"I like that sound of that. By the way , I'm the vice president of the Moon Dorm. So if you have any concerns, come to me, Riji-chan."

Elizabeth nodded and bowed. "Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

Takuma smiled back brightly. "Well, Kise-chan, I think we should let Riji-chan settle in and get ready for school."

"Yes, I agree." Kisetsu nodded, "We'll see you later." and they walked away, happily chatting. Elizabeth slumped against the wall. That was when she heard voices, she didn't recognize, in the room opposite her's.

"I cannot believe that we're having a Level D vampire in our midst." one voice said.

"But, it appears that we'll have to be tolerant of her. Kaname-sama's taken a liking to her."

Elizabeth backed away, wishing that she hadn't heard or understood what they were saying.

So, it appeared that she wasn't welcome. Was she going to be bullied during her time in the school?

She gulped and scampered back into her room. This was a disaster. Did they really have that much contempt for vampires like her? Was she that much below them?

"Oh dear..."

Later that evening, after a much needed nap, Elizabeth straightened her uniform and gathered up her books. When she walked down to the parlour, Elizabeth made her way over to Takuma and Kisetsu.

"Hey." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Hey, what's up, Riji-chan?" Kisetsu asked, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth looked up at Kisetsu.

"Is it true that...higher born vampires...look down on Level Ds? I heard a conversation about me, how they would "have to tolerate me"."

"I wouldn't let it get to me. You're a brilliant person." Kisetsu said, with a smile. Elizabeth nodded, not entirely sure.

"You think so?" Elizabeth asked and Kisetsu nodded. "Oh, okay." Elizabeth smiled. Then, everything went quiet. She looked up to see Kaname walking down the stairs.

"Well, shall we prepare ourselves to greet our fans?" Kaname said with a dry chuckle. Elizabeth frowned.

"What do you mean by "our fans"?" Elizabeth asked loudly. Kaname turned to her and everyone looked at him, trying to anticipate what he would do. Some thought that he would skin her alive; some thought that he would reduce her to dust (a fate she wasn't made aware of yet). Kaname merely smiled, but Elizabeth felt that the smile didn't give off any happiness or warmth. It made her feel sad just thinking about it.

"The Day Class is very excitable when it comes to us. I think that you should prepare yourself, Watoson-san."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to Kisetsu and Takuma. They both gave her nods and Kisetsu gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze in comfort as she walked. She could hear all the fangirl screams and someone was trying to shout/calm them down. The doors opened for them and the girls stood in two very straight lines along the edge of the pathway. They girl who had been shouting the girls seemed awfully small and wondered of she was cut out for such work, because when she thought of fangirls, she thought of pushing/shoving and screaming. When they started walking, a young man with blond hair and the biggest blues eyes she'd ever seen (who was in the Night Class too) started hyping up the girls again and the poor girl who was trying to control them was having a hard time was trying to do her job all over again.

"That's Yuuki Cross, Chaiman Cross's adopted daughter." Kisetsu said. She nodded and continued to glare at the young man who was hyping the girls up. "That's Hanabusa Aidou. He's a bit of a ladys' man if you know what I mean." Takuma said. "And that's his cousin, Akatsuki Kain." pointing to the taller of the two boys. Once they made it out of the throng of fangirls, Takuma continued with his pointing out of people. "Yeah, that's Rima Toya and Senri Shiki and that's Ruka Souen, pointing to a girl with wavy hair, a girl wil pigtails and a boy with maroon coloured hair. Elizabeth nodded.

"This feels quite new to me." Elizabeth whispered, "Is it just me or are the uniforms for the girls too short, I feel really exposed." Elizabeth complained. Kisetsu nodded.

"They are a little short, I suppose, but you do get used to it."

"Oh, I don't think that I'll every get used to it." Elizabeth muttered. She looked up at the sun setting in the sky. It was beautiful and she guessed tha it would be a comman sight from now on. 


	7. New Dress

Elizabeth thrived in her lessons. Her new friends, Takuma and Kisetsu helped her in anyway they knew how. But, Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off Kaname. He was beautiful...smug...but beautiful. She didn't want to be the type of girl who openly stared at a boy, but she couldn't help it. She was certain that he was aware of it, but he wasn't letting on that he did.

"You're staring at him again." Kisetsu whispered. Elizabeth snapped out of her trance and looked up at her new friend. Elizabeth blushed hotly.

"I cannot help it. He's beautiful." Elizabeth whispered back. The two girls walked out to have a break.

Once they were out of earshot, Elizabeth sighed. "He's gorgeous."

"Yes, he is and you probably don't stand a chance." Kisetsu said with folded arms.

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. "You're right...I probably don't." Elizabeth sighed.

"I was only joking, Riji-chan. You could if you tried." Kisetsu smiled. Elizabeth shook her head.

"If only that was possible." Elizabeth sighed. Kisetsu didn't know what to say. Elizabeth, a Level D vampire, was falling in love with a pureblood. "Can we go back to the Moon Dorm? I'm not used to these late nights. I've been up all day too."

"Yes, I'd want to go to bed if I'd been up all day." Kisetsu smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back and linked Kisetsu, putting her arm in her's. "Come on." they walked back, giggling and even skipping along the way in short bursts.

"Kise-chan, I will have to show you something. It's amazing." Elizabeth said. Kisetsu raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Well I am intruigued, Riji-chan." Kisetsu giggled. Elizabeth grinned back and pulled Kisetsu into her room, being careful not to step on Kisetsu's shoeless feet.

"Kuro-kun? Are you here?" Elizabeth said in a coaxing tone. Kuro popped his head out from under the bed.

"Hey, Riji-sama, why are you back so early?" he asked drowsily, yawning as only a cat could. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kisetsu. Had Kisetsu heard him speak?

"Kise-chan, this is Kuro-kun." Elizabeth said, pointing at the cat. Kisetsu raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think pets were allowed." Kisetsu said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He's not a pet, merely a companion. Kuro's a vampire cat." Elizabeth clarified.

"That's what I call a pet." Kisetsu said flatly. Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly.

"Kise-chan, stop being so bloody pedantic!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to Kuro. She picked him up and stroked his head. "Aren't you going to say something, Kuro-kun?" Elizabeth coaxed. Kuro looked up at her and gave her a look that meant "Do you think I'm really that stupid?" Elizabeth glared at him, her eyes glowing crimson, much to her surprise.

"Okay, okay!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Ha, you spoke!" Elizabeth said triumphantly. She grinned at Kisetsu. However the pureblood princess gave her a funny look.

"Riji-chan, all I heard was "meow"."

Elizabeth's face fell. "Oh...so it really is a special power." She hugged Kuro and then set him back on the floor.

"You have a special power?" Kisetsu asked sceptically. Elizabeth nodded. She sat down on the couch.

"It's funny...last week...I was human and I was back in England...living a normal life, in a normal school with normal friends...and teachers...now...I'm in a school where vampires are accepted in a Night Class..."

"The Day Class have no idea about us though. They just see us as...extremely beautiful and talented young people." Kisetsu said, sitting on beside her in the couch. "Anyway, enough about that. We have a ball where the whole school gets involved."

"A ball? Really?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat surprised. Kisetsu nodded.

"Do you have a dress?" she asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I shall have to go shopping." Elizabeth said.

Kisetsu shook her head vigourously. "No. You don't have to. I have lots of dresses that you could try on. My mother makes me pack them. She also disapproves of the fact that I don't wear shoes." Kisetsu said.

"Oh, I wonder why..." Elizabeth muttered.

Kisetsu appeared not to have heard her. "Come to my room." she grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and dragged her down the corridor to her room. Kisetsu's room was rather simplistic yet elegant and understated.

Kisetsu walked over to her wardrobe and threw the doors open. She pulled out a few dresses and threw them on the bed. She handed Elizabeth a dress and pushed her behind the screen.

"Get that on." Elizabeth nodded and proceeded to undress.

Five minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out. "How do I look?" Kisetsu looked up from painting her toe nails. The dress was long, reaching her ankles, made of silk and was pale blue in colour. It was a halter-neck, tying at the back of her neck and revealed some of her cleavage tastefully.

"You look really nice," Kisetsu commented, "You'll knock Kaname dead."

Elizabeth's head snapped up, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you like him don't you?" Kisetsu asked cheekily. Elizabeth turned red and shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no! I don't like that smug bastard!" Elizabeth said quickly. "Besides, I don't know the guy!"

"Something tells me that if you don't know him, you can't really call him a 'smug bastard'."

"Well what I've seen of him he is..." Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips. "By the way, do you have any shoes to go with this dress? Oh, sorry, what was thinking? Silly question."

Kisetsu ignored her. "I do have shoes for it. My mother packed them."

Kisetsu walked over to her wardrobe and rummaged through her depleted shoe collection. She found a pair of silver stilettos and handed them to Elizabeth. "Get them on."

Elizabeth nodded and put them on. "I suppose I have a small crush on the guy...but that's all!" Elizabeth said, carrying on the conversation from before.

"Well, I think that it's got to start somewhere." Kisetsu smiled.

Elizabeth glared at her.

"He's a pureblood and I'm not."

"That doesn't stop me from being friends with you." Kisetsu said. Elizabeth saw her point.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you...for being my friend and giving me this dress."

"It's my pleasure." Kisetsu smiled. They hugged each other tightly. "Well, I think that you should get some sleep. It will be a long night tomorrow."

"Why? Is the ball tomorrow?"

"No, it's not for a good few weeks yet...it'll just be a long night is all."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth gather up her uniform and walked out, seriously wanting her bed. 


	8. Danger

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight. Enough said.

Elizabeth kept out of the other vampires' way during her free time. She either went to visit her parents, go shopping, spent time with Kisetsu or did homework. She knew that she wasn't welcome in the Night Class. She was a lower class vampire than everybody else, an object of ridicule. She just decided to grin and bear it, making everyone believe that she was every bit as good as them.

One evening, while doing homework, Elizabeth was doodling on her exercise book, bored out of her mind.

"Bored, Riji-chan?" A voice pulled her out of her concentration. She looked up and her heart nearly stopped.

Rido.

"Rido-sama, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth stood up, "More to the point, HOW did you get in?"

Rido pointed to the open window. "To answer your first question, I'm just here to check up on you and your progress."

"I can't kill him...I won't kill him, Rido-sama. I'm not a murderer or an assassin." Elizabeth said quietly. Rido raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you will, Riji-chan, otherwise you'll be of no use to me. Then I'd have to kill you." Rido said casually. Elizabeth sighed and sat down.

"Why do you even WANT to kill him? What's he done wrong?" Elizabeth asked, "Kaname-sama might be a smug bastard but in what way does he deserve this?"

Rido shook his head. "You're supposed to follow my commands unquestioningly. Why are you so damn defiant?" Rido growled, his mismatched eyes burning with intense anger and frustration. Elizabeth gave him a bored look.

"Because, Rido-chama, I don't think I'm capable of doing this task. Go and tell on of your other love slaves to do it. Leave me alone." Elizabeth said dismissively. Rido, angered by this, grabbed her arm and pulled her up and his eyes glowing crimson. He pulled her to his chest and Elizabeth glared at him. "Going to kill me? Go on, do it! I know you want to." She jeered. Rido snarled and threw her to the ground. She cried out when she hit her head on her desk. "Ow!" she cried.

He knelt down and grabbed Elizabeth by her hair. Elizabeth hissed in pain. "Listen, you little bitch," Rido hissed, "You WILL carry out my orders. If you don't, your life will come to a very abrupt end. Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth let out a sob before nodding sorrowfully. Rido smirked before roughly letting go of her.

"Good girl, Riji-chan," Rido crooned, "You're so cute, do you know that?" he chuckled slightly and stood up. "I'll be leaving now," with that, Rido left through the open window. Elizabeth gripped her aching head and let out a quiet sob. Tears ran freely from her grey-blue eyes. She lay there for a long time, not knowing what to do next. Elizabeth sat up and and stood shakily after regaining her composure. She stumbled over to the window and shut it quickly.

"That should keep him out." she mumbled. She sat on the bay window, hugging herself. "I don't want to kill him...I don't...I don't..." she rocked back and forward. "I'm not a murderer..." she sobbed. "I'm not."

Then she heard a knock at the door. She looked up. She didn't want to answer it, but she knew she had to. She stood up and shuffled towards the door.

She opened the door and it was one of the most beautiful vampires in the Night Class, Ruka Souen. "Er...hello...Souen-san..." she said nervously. Had she heard what just happened? Her beautiful face had a certain arrogance to it and this was what worried and scared her.

"Hello, Watoson-san." Ruka said. "In case you haven't already noticed, you're a lower class vampire than everyone else. Whatever special treatment Kaname-sama and Kisetsu-sama give you is probably more than you, a Level D, deserve."

Elizabeth was stunned.

Actually, there wasn't a word for what she felt.

"Furthermore, the rest of the aristocrats and I would like you to address us with the 'sama' honorific. You should not address us so casually again, do I make myself clear?" Ruka said darkly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out "I said, do I make myself clear?" Ruka said threateningly. Elizabeth took a step backwards.

"Yes..." Elizabeth managed.

"Yes, what?" Ruka growled. Elizabeth gulped.

"Yes, Souen-sama." Elizabeth croaked. Ruka smirked.

"Well done, Riji-chan." she said condescendingly. With that, she marched from the room, leaving Elizabeth alone.

"Oh...wow..." she whispered. She sunk to her knees and tried to hold back her tears. Was she really that unwelcome? Was her "blood status" really such a big deal with these vampires? Obviously, that was the case.

She had to get out for a while. She knew that it was against the rules, but this was needed. She pulled her coat on and opened the window. She took a small look at the distance between her and the ground. She gulp and climbed onto the windowsill. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the jump. After some time, she threw herself off the window and plummeted to the ground.

She landed, to her complete and utter surprise, on her feet and not a broken bone in sight. "Oh..." she said in surprise. She looked up at her window and then turned back, heading into town.

The town came to life by night. There was a festival going on so it was bright and colourful. People were all dressed in bright, colourful kimonos and yukatas. Elizabeth felt a little out of place with no kimono and just her uniform but it didn't matter. She wandered down the crowded streets, enjoying the scenery. However, she found that she wandered too far and was in a place which the fair didnt extend to. It was dark and the moon was her only light source. It was a little chilly that night and Elizabeth had to hug herself to keep herself warm.

A shiver went down her spine. The silent night air was chillingly still and almost spooky. She then heard a shuffling behind her. Her blood ran cold. Was it another Level E? 


	9. Awquard Situations

A/N I do not own vampire knight.

Elizabeth froze. This was not good. I mean, it could have been nanyone...or anything. "Come on out and show yourself!" Elizabeth cried. There was no response. Elizabeth's blood ran cold. It was deathly silent. "Please...?" she pleaded to the something or someone who made the noise. Suddenly, a figure made it's way way out of the dark shadows. Elizabeth took a step back as the figure walked towards her. "Who are you?"

"Riji-chan, what are you doing out here?" Kisetsu walked into the moon light. Elizabeth's shoulders slumped.

"Kise-chan, what are you doing here? You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought you were a Level E!" Elizabeth cried. Kisetsu gave her a crooked smile.

"Really? I'm sorry. I followed you here, wondering what you were doing. You could get into a lot of trouble if you come out alone, Riji-chan." Kisetsu said seriously.

"I know, Kise-chan, I'm sorry...and I know that I'm breaking the rules by being out here...I just needed to get out of there for a while." Elizabeth said apologetically. Kisetsu smiled slightly.

"Well, at least there's no harm done. Come on." Kisetsu walked up to Elizabeth and linked her. "Let's go!" they walked back through the crowded streets. They occasionally stopped a stall or two on the way back, not picking up any speed, idly wandering. When they finally reached campus, they were quite fatigued. They skipped towards the Moon Dorm, giggling like little girls.

"We'll probably get into lots of trouble when we get back." Kisetsu giggled. Elizabeth nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose so." Elizabeth replied. They opened the heavy Moon Dorm doors. It was dark inside the huge parlour. "I hope nobody saw us." Elizabeth whispered. They walked towards the grand staircase and both climbed them until they looked up and realised that they'd been caught, by Kaname no less.

"Kisetsu-san, Watoson-san, what on earth are you doing out at this time of night? You're supposed to be studying since there's no classes tonight!" he said with calm anger. He was glaring at Kisetsu the most. Elizabeth couldn't let Kisetsu take any blame.

"Please, Kuran-dojo, it was my fault. I was the one who was in the wrong. Kisetsu-sama was merely coming to retrieve me. It is I who deserves to be punished and I will gladly take any punishment you give to me." Elizabeth said firmly, leaving no doubt in Kaname's mind of who was truly to blame. Kaname was silent for a long time, holding Elizabeth's adamant gaze. Kisetsu held her breath, wondering what was going to happen.

"As admirable as it was, Kisetsu-san, you should not have gone after her." Kaname said quietly. Kisetsu's eyes met his and frowned.

"Oh? Kaname-san, I'm her friend. What would you have done if I hadn't have gone out to retrieve her? Left her to be killed by a Level E? I wouldn't put it past you." Kisetsu snarled. Kaname glared at her fiercely. "So what do you say to that? What would you do? Would you have gone out after her?"

"Of cause I would have!" Kaname snarled. "What do you take me for?"

"Eh...people...can we get to what my punishment is going to be? I have homework to do before this night is out...so can I get it over and done with?" Elizabeth interrupted. She tightly closed her eyes thinking she was going to get a slap, after witnessing Aidou getting a slap the other day. Kisetsu and Kaname stopped arguing long enough to notice this. Elizabeth opened one eye to see what was going on. They were both looking at her with confused looks. "Well, aren't you going to slap me now like you slap Aidou-sama, Kuran-dojo?"

Kisetsu and Kaname looked at one another and then back at her. "What are you doing, Riji-chan?" Kisetsu asked. Elizabeth opened her eyes fully. She looked up at Kaname.

"No slap?" Elizabeth asked in surprise, "I was preparing myself for a slap." Elizabeth said foolishly. Kaname raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're actually asking to be punished? Watoson-san, you are a silly girl." Kaname smirked.

'There he goes again...that smug smile of his...' Elizabeth thought. She clenched her fists. Kaname turned his back on them.

"I'll let you off this time, Girls, but if I catch outside the school again, I will not be so kind." With that, Kaname walked away, not giving them a second glance. Kisetsu's pale face was in shock and so was Elizabeth's. They just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well...that was lucky." Kisetsu said quietly. Elizabeth nodded dumbly.

"Well, I have homework to complete. I'll see you later." Elizabeth said. Kisetsu nodded and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"See you tomorrow." With that, Elizabeth skipped back to her room. She opened the door and closed it quickly once inside. Kuro looked up at her.

"Where've you been, Riji-sama? I woke up and you were gone." Kuro asked. Elizabeth knelt in front of him.

"I went out...to the town...with Kisetsu...and we got into a spot if trouble for it with the dorm president...but all in all, I'm completely exhausted. The homework can wait. I'll have to get used to staying up all night though. It won't be very good to fall asleep in lessons."

"All right, Riji-sama, good night." Kuro said kindly. Elizabeth stroked his head gently and then stood up, walking over to her bed and collapsing on it, falling into a deep slumber.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up very early. After an hour of trying to resume her peaceful slumber, she got up, had a shower, and got into her uniform. She decided to go and see if Takuma would lend her a book since he told her that she could borrow any of his books anytime she wanted. She knew that in his suite, that he had a living room with a door that separated it from the bedroom so she wouldn't be disturbing anyone. She knocked and opened the door to his suite. It was fairly dark and she turned the lights on. She walked inside and saw that his bedroom door was closed. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked over to his bookshelf and trailed her finger over the different titles of manga. She found some of them were quite hard to read as there were characters which she hadn't ever studied and some where very readable. She pulled one off the shelf and smiled gently. She was about to walk away when she heard a small moan coming from Takuma's room. To her horror, the door wasn't completely closed. The moan she heard was from coming from Kisetsu. She then remembered that they were together as a couple. She clearly saw Takuma, fully clothed, on top of Kisetsu, who was also fully dressed, kissing her intensely, pinning her hands above her head. Elizabeth tore her eyes away, dropped the book and ran for it as fast as she could. She fled down the hall ways to her own room. She opened the door, nearly tearing it off it's hinges and slammed it shut. Kuro nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed.

"What happened?" Kuro asked urgently. Elizabeth's cheeks were as red as Kisetsu's red hair. She couldn't speak, she was that embarrassed. She paced for a while and a thousand questions ran through her mind.

"Kuro-kun...I saw Kise-chan and Takuma-kun kissing. I know that I probably shouldn't have seen them doing what they were doing and I tore myself away as soon as I saw them." Elizabeth rambled. Kuro cocked his head to the side.

"If they didn't notice you, which they obviously didn't, then you have nothing to fear. If you keep your mouth closed and blushing under control, then there won't be a problem." Kuro said rationally. Elizabeth thought for a moment and nodded.

"I suppose so..." Elizabeth pondered, "you're really smart for a cat, Kuro-kun. Are you sure that you're a real cat? You seem to have vast knowledge of humans and vampires."

Kuro looked up at her and nodded slightly. "Yes, of course I am. I've just lived a whole lot longer than you is all." Kuro said casually.

"How much longer? I mean...how old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say...I'm older than your parents." Kuro licked his paw. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know how old my parents are?" Elizabeth asked haughtily.

"I'm 3000 years old." Kuro blurted. Elizabeth fell back in shock.

"3000? You must be like a living corps!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Kuro shook his head.

"No. I'm a vampire cat, remember? A pureblood vampire cat no less." Kuro said triumphantly. Elizabeth sank to her knees.

"A pureblood vampire cat?" Elizabeth asked shakily.

"I thought that you may need some help against Rido."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Some how, something tells me that I shouldn't be surprised by this...what with me and being a vampire and all..."she croaked. Kuro placed a paw on her knee, trying to keep calm her down.

"You'll get used to it, Riji-sama and I'll help you."

"Thank you, Kuro-kun...you're such a good friend." Elizabeth whispered,

Kuro smiled wryly. 'if only you knew who I really am.' he thought.

"Now, I'm feeling extra tired. I'll see you tonight." she collapsed onto her soft bed and fell into a deep sleep. 


	10. Christmas

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight. Oh and people are trying to guess who Kuro really is. You'll just have to keep guessing. I'm not revealing the truth until the right time. Enjoy! (If you have already reviewed this chapter, you don't have to again, I was just correcting a grammar mistake)

Elizabeth, as much as she hated him, she had really grown to admire and...like Kaname as time went on. She would never let him know that though. She didn't want his ego to get any bigger than it already was.

In her eyes, she wasn't exactly a raving beauty. She wasn't as slim as the other girls but you couldn't call her fat either. She was just slim. She was also quite tall as well, not being Japanese and it evened things out. She was just a head smaller that Kaname and slightly taller than Ruka.

Anyway, she was determined not to show him how she "felt". Kaname would only laugh at her. He was a pureblood prince and she was the lowest of the low, the dirt beneath his feet: a human turned vampire, a Level D. She was surprised that Kisetsu had any kind of relationship with her...at all. She was a pureblood princess, an unconventional one though, she could admit. Takuma, in Elizabeth's mind, was one of the nicest people she had ever met. He was always so happy and so generous. However, she was also aware of the fact that most of the Night Class despised her, especially Ruka. She didn't quite know what to make of Kain. He didn't talk very much. She hardly saw Seiren, thought Aidou was an arrogant playboy, Rima didn't have any emotion nor did Shiki.

At least she had Kuro for company. He'd sit and listen to her for hours on end. However, she found him too mysterious and was very shady about his past. This was a little frustrating. She had to keep reminding herself that he was a cat, but a 3000 year old cat wasn't something that appeared everyday. She knew that purebloods had countless powers and Kuro said that he was a pureblood. Was he someone in disguise? That was something that she would have to find out.

As the weeks went by (which eventually turned into months), Christmas was fast approaching. Decorations were going up in and around the school. Kisetsu convinced Kaname to let her and Elizabeth decorate the Moon Dorm with Christmas decorations. Some of the residents dismissed Christmas as a silly human celebration. However, nobody took any notice of them.

As it was almost Christmas, It was the Christmas break and Elizabeth decided to visit her parents. She missed them terribly. However, somehow, she didn't feel like her parents' daughter, not anymore. The fact that she wasn't human anymore was the prime factor. Her body clock was completely out of whack as well. After all, being in the Night Class meant that you slept by day and went to school by night. She couldn't expect her parents to stay up late just for her. That would be totally unfair to them. They weren't vampires like she was.

Kuro was less than pleased to be going back to her parents' house. He'd have even less freedom then in the Moon Dorm. At least they couldn't smell him. Also, which was a bonus, he didn't have to eat so he didn't have to relieve himself or use cat litter. Kuro loved that fact about himself. He supposed that it was because he was not a real cat.

Rido had been turning up every so often to feed off Elizabeth. He always said that it was her duty to him as his servant when she tried to refuse him. He take it forcefully, leaving bruises. The puncture holes would heal but the bruises remained. She had to try and buy high collared shirts and polo necks. She hated having to wear these things because she hated having things around her neck. She loved it when the bruising eased and she didn't have to wear these things, but Rido would always come back to bite her again. She hated it. Her neck was always bruised and sore even though she herself was a vampire.

Late one night, Elizabeth was called down to dinner. Her appetite had definitely lessened since her transformation from human to vampire. The more she drank her blood tablets, the less she ate. Her parents were not totally unaware of this. They were worried because she'd started losing weight, thinking her to be anorexic.

Once Elizabeth sat down at the table, Elizabeth's mother placed a large plate of food in front of her daughter. Elizabeth's eyes widened on horror. "Mum, I can't eat all this," she whined. Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"Lizzy, you've been losing weight and we're worried about you," Pauline said seriously. Elizabeth wanted to admit that it was due to the fact that she was a vampire, but her mother nor her father would believe her. They'd think she was mad.

"I just don't have much of an appetite these days. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Are you being bullied? Are you being picked on? Is that it?"

"No, no and no! I'm not. I'm just not hungry."

Alan leaned forward and spoke up. "We're just worried about you. You've gone awfully thin and pale and another thing," he said, "Why are you wearing polo neck jumpers? You hate wearing anything around your neck."

"I'm cold," she said quickly, "Well...I'm getting colder anyway."

Pauline and Alan turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. Elizabeth then picked up her knife and fork and ate her marinated chicken quickly, trying to appease them. Pauline pursed her lips, realising what Elizabeth was doing. However, she was happy that she was eating and dropped the subject, well, for now anyway.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth, sensing the aura, knew that it was Kisetsu. She wondered why Kisetsu would call at this time of the night. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw her red haired friend standing on the doorstep.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Kise-chan?"

Kisetsu giggled, "Visiting you, Riji-chan, that's what."

"Do you live here in the town, Kise-chan?"

"No. Why?" Kisetsu asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I thought that you had gone home for Christmas."

"Well, I did, but I came back early. My parents had to go away on business and said that it was best just to go back to school," Kisetsu informed. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to spend Christmas on your own," Elizabeth said, stepping aside and letting Kisetsu in. Kisetsu stepped inside and hung her coat up. Elizabeth noticed the lack of shoes, at least she had socks on, which was a first. Kisetsu was led to the dining room and Elizabeth's parents looked up with confused faces.

"Mum, dad, this is Kisetsu Tenki-chan, she's one if my friends from the Night Class."

"Nice to meet you, Kisetsu-san," Pauline said happlily, "Happy Christmas."

"Kise-chan's mum and dad are away on unavoidable business," Elizabeth explained. Pauline and Alan's eyes widened.

"So, you've been left on your own? At Christmas?"

"Well, I was at the school and I slept all day. I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Would you like anything to eat, Kisetsu?" Pauline asked. Kisetsu nodded slightly and sat down at the table beside Elizabeth. But before she forgot, she bent down and pulled out a package wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her lips twisted into a large smile.

"Thank you, Kise-chan," Elizabeth smiled, hugging the pureblood princess. Kisetsu hugged her back.

"Open it!" she ordered, pulling away from the hug. Elizabeth nodded and carefully opened the beautifully wrapped package. She pulled the paper away to reveal a box which looked like it was a box from a jewellers. She looked up at Kisetsu who was urging her forward. She opened the lid to reveal a beautiful golden necklace. The pendent was a small golden rose. The petals were painted a deep blood red and the tiny leaves were painted green.

"It's beautiful, Kise-chan," Elizabeth smiled. Pauline and Alan gasped when they saw it.

"You bought this for my Lizzy?" Pauline gasped. Kisetsu nodded.

"Yes, I think it befits Riji-chan very much because she is an English Rose," Kisetsu smiled happily. Elizabeth smiled happily and hugged Kisetsu tightly.

"Well, Kisetsu-san, you're more than welcome to stay here while your parents are on buisness."

"Thank you, Watoson-san, but I really couldn't impose," Kisetsu said with a smile.

"Oh, nonsense, dear, you wouldn't be imposing and you should never alone on Christmas day." Pauline said, "You could stay with Elizabeth in her room."

Elizabeth gave Kisetsu a pleading look. Kisetsu thought about her decision before nodding. "Yay!" Elizabeth flung her arms around Kisetsu's neck.

"It will be like a big sleepover!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Kisetsu was then taken upstairs and was taken up to Elizabeth's bedroom. They opened the door and Kisetsu stepped inside.

"Wow, I love your room!" Kisetsu exclaimed. She wander over to her book shelf and noticed that it was stacked full of English, translated manga. Kisetsu nodded in approval. Elizabeth had anime figures on her shelves and window sill. She also had anime wall scrolls as well. "Takuma would love your room." Kisetsu commented. Elizabeth nodded with a smirk on her face. "Riji-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Kuro-kun?"

"Under the bed."

"Why doesn't he come out?"

"It's his favourite place when my parents are home." Elizabeth said. Kisetsu nodded in understanding. 


	11. Lust

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

The next morning, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She squinted and pulled the duvet over her head. "Are you awake?" asked her faithful cat. Kuro jumped on the bed and sat on her stomach.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way." Elizabeth whispered, gently stroking his head. Kuro purred softly and took comfort in her touch and scent. Elizabeth turned her head to see Kisetsu, who was still asleep on the floor. Kisetsu looked very beautiful while asleep. Her beautiful red hair flowed liked waterfalls behind her and her alabaster skin shone in the sunlight. Now, when she said that, she didn't mean Twilight "sparkle and shine", she meant it was like marble on a gorgeous Greek statue of one of the those ladies you saw in museums. Although, she could compare her to Luna Moon from Harry Potter: a little eccentric and walks around in bare feet. She found this very funny and she giggled quietly. Kisetsu was her only friend at Cross Academy and she treasured her. She laughed a little and continued to stroke Kuro's head.

"Riji-sama, I'm hungry." Kuro whined softly. Elizabeth frowned, clearly annoyed.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Elizabeth pushed him off and Kuro comically rolled off the bed. He miaowed loudly. Kisetsu sat up with a start, "Be quiet you stupid cat!" Elizabeth hissed.

"What's going on?" Kisetsu asked, clearly annoyed that she had been woken up from her slumber. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly at Kisetsu.

"Forgive me, Kise-chan," Elizabeth said apologetically, "I pushed Kuro off my stomach and he rolled onto the floor."

Kisetsu tutted and fell back onto her pillows. Elizabeth laughed and swung her legs out of bed. Kisetsu turned to her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting up. This is the time I get up. You can stay in bed if you want. I'm just going down to make my breakfast." Elizabeth stood up and pulled on her dressing gown.

"What are you going to make?" Kisetsu asked. Elizabeth tapped her chin slightly.

"Eh...cheese on toast? Yeah...that sounds good..." she said, going off into her own little world. Kisetsu narrowed her eyes.

"Right..." she drawled before falling right back to sleep again. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked out. Kisetsu growled when she couldn't get back to sleep. She turned her attention to the cat who was lying on the floor after the big shock of being shoved onto the floor. Kisetsu sat up and pulled him onto her knee.

"Oh, Kuro, how do you cope with being shoved off the bed by your mistress?" Kisetsu stroked the top of his head causing him to purr softly. He wished that Elizabeth was this gentle, but he didn't mind it. His masochistic desires wouldn't allow him to not enjoy the maltreatment of him.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth turned the stove on in the kitchen, she really liked cheese on toast so she thought that it would be a fitting start to her day. But as she did so, she felt the presence of her master nearby. She gritted her teeth and turned around, "What do you want, Rido-sama, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Well, Riji-chan, I've come for my breakfast." he chuckled darkly. Elizabeth tried to play it clever.

"Well, I've got cheese on the go if you want some." Elizabeth turned back to the grill. She then felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Elizabeth turned around to find that Rido had caged her in, trapping her against the counter. They stared at each other for some time. Elizabeth then pushed her hands against his chest, trying to put some distance between them.

"Give me what I came for." he growled a low growl into her neck, breathing in her scent. Elizabeth's attempts at pushing him away were next to futile. Rido pulled back and then crashed his lips on hers. Elizabeth gave a gasp of surprise. Rido pressed himself against her and put his leg in-between her legs to prevent her from escaping. Elizabeth eventually gave in to him and their lips moved together fervently. She knew that it would be a fruitless battle to resist him. She wasn't in love with him or anything, it just felt so good. Rido's lips caressed her own, making her submit to him. One of her hands went to the gas knob to turn the gas off and it then went back to Rido's gorgeously thick mass of curly hair. Rido's lips traveled to her neck licked her neck slowly, feeling her shiver. He then slowly sank his elongated fangs into her neck, blood gushing into his mouth. He moaned loudly.

"Lord Rido, please don't be so loud! My parents are upstairs." she pleaded. Rido's hand travled to her behind squeezed it, digging his nails in. Elizabeth whimpered loudly and Rido slowly lifted her nightgown and dressing gown up her legs. Elizabeth gasped as she felt his cool fingertips on on her skin. Then, to her embarrassment and shame, she felt Kisetsu's aura in the room. Rido seemed to have noticed too and stopped his ministrations. Elizabeth let out a sob of shame, wishing for the earth to just swallow her up. Kisetsu's face was rather pale as she stood, rooted to the spot. Rido let go of Elizabeth and the fabric of her nightgown fell back down. Rido cleared his throat.

"Well, Riji-chan, it appears we've been caught," he said shamelessly. Kisetsu frowned slightly, "I'll be going now, Riji-chan and don't forget what you must do." with that said, he disappeared with in a blink of an eye. Elizabeth dropped to her knees. Kisetsu blinked and walked over to Elizabeth. She knelt before her and place a hand under Elizabeth's chin, pushing it up.

"Who was he?" Kisetsu asked sternly. Elizabeth struggle to find the words.

"I cannot tell you." she whispered. Kisetsu glared at her, sending chills down Elizabeth's spine.

"Is he your master?" Kisetsu asked. Elizabeth gasped slightly. Tears came to her grey-blue eyes. She nodded.

"He comes to drink my blood all the time. It's as if I am a vending machine for blood, except he doesn't have to pay and I hate it." Elizabeth sobbed. Kisetsu pulled her into a tight hug. She stroked her friend's hair. She pulled back after a moment.

"Riji-chan, do you know that only the blood of a lover can ever truly quench one's thirst, right?" Kisetsu asked. Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. Kisetsu swallowed.

"If I'm not mistaken, he thinks of you as his lover," Kisetsu said, "At least, that's what it looks like."

"Lover? You mean he's in love with me?" Elizabeth asked, astonished that Kisetsu would suggest such a thing.

"Well, the only reason why he would drink your blood repeatedly, is because he's in love with you. That's the only other reason I can think of." Kisetsu pondered, "Also, it looked like he was about to have sex with you when I interrupted this little...tryst."

Elizabeth went very red at the thought that she would have lost her virginity to the man who had taken her human life and had given her new life as a vampire, "Kisetsu, I know that this isn't entirely to the point, but am I dead? Are we dead?"

Kisetsu gazed at her, wide eyes. She then threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh, "I think you've been reading too much of that book 'Twilight'," Kisetsu said, "No, we're not dead. We're just a different species."

"Oh, right," Elizabeth said. She smiled with relief. Kisetsu's face suddenly became serious.

"Do you know why your master turned you into a vampire?"

"That is something which I cannot tell you."

"I am your best friend! You can tell me anything," Kisetsu pleaded, "He must have had a reason to turn you into a vampire."

Elizabeth wouldn't meet Kisetsu's steady gaze, "You'll hate me..."

"No, I won't! I will always stand by you."

Elizabeth paused, "I'm an assassin." Kisetsu's eyes widened and she stepped back from Elizabeth.

"You're a what?" Kisetsu went very pale.

"He wants me to assassinate Lord Kaname!" she blurted out, "He's Rido Kuran, his uncle." Elizabeth broke down into tears. Kisetsu swallowed nervously, "He wants to use my affection for him against me."

Kisetsu frowned, "Does Kuro know?"

"Yes," she muttered, "I don't know what to do! I feel so lost and confused!" she whispered. Kisetsu swallowed slightly before sighing. She enveloped her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? It's not your fault, you know and I am far from angry with you." Kisetsu stroked her hair soothingly, "We'll sought this out together. I promise."

"Sought what out?" came an unexpected voice. Both girls jumped and looked up. Pauline stood in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Eh? Mum? When did you come down?" Elizabeth asked. Pauline walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, walking over to the sink to run some cold water into the glass.

"Oh, just this second," Pauline said in a matter of fact kind of way, "So what were you talking about? Or is it so very private that you cannot tell me?" Pauline said, quite disgruntled. Elizabeth used this opportunity to escape with Kisetsu. When Pauline turned her head to talk to Elizabeth, she was gone. Pauline scoffed, "Well, she won't be wanting this cheese on toast, now will she...?" she said with a devious smirk, "All mine."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Kisetsu sat down on her bed. Kuro leapt onto Elizabeth's lap, "I wish I could understand Kuro. It would be so much fun." Kisetsu said, gently stroking his head.

"She can, if she drinks your blood." Kuro said to Elizabeth.

"What if you drink my blood?" Elizabeth suggested. Kisetsu looked at her for a moment.

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea...why didn't I think of that?" Kisetsu said. Elizabeth shrugged, "May I?"

"Go ahead!" Elizabeth smiled. She stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. She walked back over to the bed and took off her dressing gown. Kisetsu shuffled closer and leaned forward. She gently licked Elizabeth's neck before sinking her fangs into her neck. Elizabeth automatically grabbed Kisetsu's arms tightly, due to the shock. Kisetsu steadied herself by gripping Elizabeth's shoulders.

After a while, Kisetsu stopped and licked her neck clean, "Wow, your blood is seriously delicious!" Kisetsu gushed, as she wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Now, can you speak to me now?" she asked, turning to Kuro.

"The question is, can you understand me?" Kuro asked with a raised eyebrow. Kisetsu smiled brightly, nodding.

"Yes, Kuro-kun! I can understand you!" Kisetsu said, "Now, what do you know about Rido Kuran?"

"Well...he is a very powerful pureblood. He killed Haruka Kuran and he was "killed" by Kaname Kuran, the object of Riji-sama's affections. Since then, he hadn't been seen until he bit Riji-sama."

"You seem to know a lot for a cat..." Kisetsu pondered.

"You asked." Kuro said, rolling his now wine coloured eyes. Kisetsu laughed a little.

"Okay..." she sobered up and a serious looked came upon her pretty countenance, "Riji-chan, you must be more careful next time. Rido Kuran sounds a dangerous man."

"But, he's my master! I don't have a choice whether I resist or not!"

"Well, you must try! Otherwise, you're going to end up dead." Kisetsu said desperately. Elizabeth knew that she was right.

"All right, I'll try." Elizabeth now feared for her life and she would have to rely on her friends if she wanted to keep her life. 


	12. Interesting Revelations

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

When Elizabeth returned to school, Kisetsu didn't leave her side. She didn't know what to do now that her only friend at Cross Academy couldn't trust her. It hurt but she knew why. She didn't want to be left alone in Kaname's presence with out Kisetsu. She knew that it was safer though. She admired and a massive crush on Kaname. However, he hardly even noticed her. Well, that was to be expected. Kaname was the prince and Elizabeth was the pauper. He was at the top of the social ladder and she was at the bottom. Elizabeth could never be his princess. She assumed that he looked down upon people like her.

But it didn't even matter what her feelings were. She was being ordered to kill him by a man who supposedly thought of her as his lover. During class, that night, Elizabeth was rather uncomfortable. Being the only Level C vampire, it made her feel quite intimidated. Her special power was talking to animals and controlling them as well. It wasn't exactly going to protect her from classroom bullies. She wished that she had powers like Aidou and Kain. Rima and Shiki also had supernatural powers. They were attack powers and her's were...well...not attack powers... In saying that though, she could call on the animals if the Night Class members tried to attack her. She smirked to herself and doodled on a piece of paper absentmindedly. Kisetsu poked her in the side. Elizabeth glared at her.

"What?" She hissed loudly and angrily. Kisetsu cleared her throat her throat and pointed to the front of the classroom. Elizabeth turned her head and to aher horror and embarrassment, the teacher was glaring at her fiercely.

"Watoson-san, are you paying attention? You're not here to doodle." The angry teacher said. Elizabeth heard some sniggering from her classmates. She turned around to see Kaname smirking lightly. Her cheeks glowed a glowing crimson.

"Sorry, Sensei, I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now...may I be excused?" Elizabeth asked. The teacher raised an eyebrow and then nodded curtly. Elizabeth picked up her books and walked out, wanting to escape her snooty classmates. She saw Kisetsu give her a look of pure disapproval. Elizabeth walked down the dark corridor. She needed some time alone as she wandered to the common room. Elizabeth sat on one of the sofas and leaned her head back. She reflected on her life so far. Since she stepped foot in Japan, her life had changed and had spiralled out of control. Rido had claimed her human life and gave her an uncertain life and future as a vampire. She closed her eyes and breathed a long sigh. She found herself drifting off to sleep, her tense body relaxing.

When she opened her eyes again, she got the shock of her life when she saw a figure lurking in the shadows. The figure walked forward and revealed herself. It was a hooded woman. Elizabeth blinked, trying to make sense of what was in front of her, "Who are you?" woman looked up at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm you." she said mysteriously. Elizabeth scowled, believing this to be some sick joke.

"What do you mean by that?" she stood up angrily. The woman's smiled didn't waver. She walked forward and further into the light.

"Well, take a good look at my face and you will see what I mean." Elizabeth hesitantly walked forward. She lifted her hand and pushed the woman's hood away from her face. Her grey-blue eyes widened. It was like she was staring into a mirror. She backed away on to the couch, tears threatening to fall.

"Who are you?" her voice was shaky and fear also seeped in. The woman knelt before her. Elizabeth's eyes shone with unshed, fearful tears.

"I am Naomi, one of the first pureblood vampires to have walked the earth. You, Elizabeth, are my reincarnation." the woman said with a straight face. Elizabeth was silent for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. They woman glared at her, "I'm not joking, you do realise that don't you?"

"Of cause I think it's a joke! You're just a looney tune from a looney bin!" Elizabeth gripped her stomach, it hurt from too much laughing.

"You think I'm joking? Well, you were just a human a few months ago and now you're a vampire. Your master is one of my descendants. Rido Kuran."

"You're Rido Kuran-sama's ancestor?" Elizabeth gasped. Naomi nodded.

"And I will tell you something else...which will shock you."

"Go on," Elizabeth said expectantly. Naomi chuckled darkly.

"Kaname Kuran was my lover." she said outright. Elizabeth was struck speechless and her face went very pale. She soon found the courage to speak.

"But Kaname-sama is only eighteen. How could he be your lover?"

"Well, where do I start? Kaname is older than he looks. He's ten thousand years old. He lay himself down into a coffin, hoping to never awaken. But years later, Rido Kuran awaken him, using the son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran as a sacrifice. He was hoping that when Kaname resurrected, he would kill Haruka and that would leave Juuri free to marry him. When Kaname resurrected and woundered Rido, instead of Haruka, he turned himself into a baby and replaced the dead one. It was mainly to control his bloodlust." Naomi explained.

"So...Kaname's a zombie?" she asked foolishly.

"No, he's not a zombie, Elizabeth." Naomi replied, "Purebloods have extraordinary powers and resurrection is one of them. I unfortunately have resurrected fully. My body was shattered beyond repair. But when you were born, it was almost like a resurrection and you're memories and powers have been locked away. However, you were bitten by the wrong person and you were meant to be bitten by...someone else..."

"Who was I mean to be bitten by? Tell me who!"

Naomi bit her lip, "You were meant to be bitten by Kaname." Elizabeth went very pale.

"Kaname...but he...doesn't love me...he's in love with that girl...Yuuki Cross..."

"No...it's Yuuki Kuran, Kaname's sister. Her memories were sealed by her mother, Juuri."

"If that's the case, then why is Kaname in love with her?"

"The Kurans have interbred for years. It's took keep the blood as pure as they possibly can."

"Incest?" Elizabeth frowned and she grimaced.

"Yes, it's common in vampire society." Naomi sighed. She couldn't help but chuckle at Elizabeth's disgusted expression, "Anyway, if you want to be the pureblood you were always meant to be, then you must get Kaname to bite you. You don't need his blood, but then again, he might give you his blood out of love...but this is entirely up to you. If you want to be free from Rido, take this chance but if you want to continue being Rido's lap dog, stay how you are." Elizabeth was about to reply, but she couldn't find the words, "I'll be going now." with a click of her fingers, Elizabeth fell unconscious, before disappearing herself.

When Elizabeth woke up, she was in her room. Her eyes fell on Takuma and Kisetsu. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What a dream..." she whispered. Kisetsu squeezed Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth gave her a confused look, "How did I get here?"

"Takuma and I found you on the Day Class common room and Takuma carried you here. However, Kaname wants to see you in his office. I don't think that he was very pleased with you and your conduct." Kisetsu informed. Elizabeth scoffed.

"Oh, right," She chuckled as she swung her legs out of bed, "Duty calls." she strode out, passed Kisetsu and Takuma and out the door. Kisetsu sighed.

"What's up with Riji-chan these days? She's acting strangely." Takuma observed.

"If only you knew..."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth knocked on Kaname's door, "Enter." came the reply from behind the door. Elizabeth opened the door and walked inside.

"You called for me." Elizabeth stated. Kaname nodded. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about your behaviour tonight."

"Kaname-sama, I admit that I should have been listening, but nobody else does, yet I get picked on. You know why I think that is? Yeah, I'm a human turned vampire and I'm the low life of this class. I'm constantly bullied by teachers and students alike and I'm sick of it!" Elizabeth's angry voice echoed. Kaname regarded her coolly for a long time and Elizabeth did the same. She felt a familiar feeling wash over her as her hardened glared softened into a soft gaze. Was Naomi telling the truth? Was she really this man's original lover? A shiver went down her spine and she swallowed, "I'm sorry for my outburst, Kaname-sama and I am sorry for the way I acted."

"Fine, but you are suspended for three days." Kaname said emotionlessly. Elizabeth nodded.

"All right...may I be excused?"

"Yes." Kaname replied. Elizabeth wasted no time in fleeing the room, closing the door behind her. Kaname swallowed. Where had he seen her before? She looked so familiar. He soon dismissed the thought and got back to his duties. 


	13. The Use of One's Powers

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Elizabeth stayed in her room through out her suspension. She didn't let Kisetsu in and only kept Kuro by her side. Kisetsu was extremely worried about Elizabeth, not knowing how to helpH her. Kisetsu tried to talk to Kaname, but he wouldn't listen. She could clearly tell that he was clearly struggling over something. He looked awfully confused and ever so slightly flustered when her name was mentioned. He would also try and dismiss the subject of Elizabeth as trivial. Kisetsu had a feeling that this wasn't the case. It was difficult to tell what Kaname thought anymore. He wore a poker face most of the time. It wasn't as if she wanted to know, but it just made her feel uneasy.

After her suspension, Elizabeth kept her head down. She could hear the whispers of classmates (she cursed her newly advanced vampire hearing), ridiculing and making fun of her. She kept a stiff upper lip, believing that if they saw her cry, they would see that it affected her and do it more and more. Kisetsu tried to stop people from being so cruel, but even she couldn't stop years worth of prejudice.

While everyone was happily chatting, Elizabeth gazed out of the window at the shining full moon. She laid her head on the desk. That was when everyone heard a girly giggle. Elizabeth pulled her head up to see who had giggled. A delicate looking female vampire was sitting on the front desk. She was wearing a Cross Academy Night Class uniform and she wore sick making smirk on her face. Elizabeth swallowed. Yet another aristocratic vampire to make fun of and ridicule her for her low vampiric status.

"Well isn't this cosy...?" she giggled. Elizabeth fiddled with her skirt. The girl's sweet voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine, "Shouldn't class have started already?"

Aidou looked extremely unsettled, as did the rest of the Night Class, "How the hell...are you?" the girl's features suddenly darkened.

"Who the hell...?" she leapt gracefully from the desk over to Aidouc cupping his face, "Hey, boy...who do you think you're talking to, huh?" the look of fear on Aidou's face was a little satisfying to see for Elizabeth. Kaname, who had been pro-dominantly silent, stood up.

"I thought that it was the job of the new student to introduce oneself...Maria Kurenai." he said silkily. Maria looked up and let go of Aidou's face. She leapt over to Kaname and grasped his hand, nuzzling it.

"You're a pureblood! Yay, I thought that I would never meet a pureblood! It's so nice to meet you, Kaname-sama!" Maria squealed.

"It's nice to meet you..." Kaname said blandly. Everyone was on their guard, as Maria continued to nuzzle Kaname's hand. Elizabeth smirked slightly. Maria soon became aware of the fact that everyone was on their guard around her.

"Uh oh, it appears that I have made everyone uncomfortable...I think it would be best if I just go back to the dorm. See you later!" she giggled and she gracefully walked out. Ruka scowled.

"What's with her?" she hissed.

"Frowning will only give you wrinkles..." Kain said blandly.

"Oh mind you're own business!" she shouted at him. Then Aidou suddenly picked himself up and walked out. Elizabeth chuckled to herself.

"Well, she was certainly something..." Elizabeth said quietly. Kisetsu flicked her red hair over her shoulder. She looked up at Elizabeth.

"There's something I don't trust about that girl..." Kisetsu whispered, "She just seems too nice in my opinion...it's as if she has something to hide."

"Well, Sherlock Holmes, what do you suppose we do?" Elizabeth asked. Kisetsu smirked.

"Well, my dear Watson, we'll just have to wait and see." Kisetsu giggled. Elizabeth giggled as well. Elizabeth looked up and saw Kaname gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Perhaps he was still angry or annoyed with her, she wasn't too sure. However, she wasn't too sure about anything, not anymore. All she though to be the things of fairytales, were real and the things she thought to be real, were not. She averted her gaze, not being able to look into those beautiful wine coloured eyes.

Later on, Elizabeth threw herself on her bed. Kuro jumped up and nuzzled her hand, purring slightly, "Hello, Kuro-kun, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very well, thank you, Riji-sama," he purred. Kuro nuzzled her hand. He moved to nuzzle her cheek, giving her the odd lick now and then. Elizabeth stroked his silky fur. He loved her dearly. He thought that she was an incredible girl. She also had a sought of serene beauty which was there if you took the time to look. She wasn't model beautiful, but you couldn't deny that she had something about her that was special. Perhaps Rido had seen it and that was why he was apparently "in love" with her. It wasn't just her serene beauty which made him admire her. Her courage and her strong will to stop herself from obeying the terrible task that had been set by Rido. She wasn't built to be an assassin or a murderer and she knew it.

"Oh, Kuro-kun, I'm so tired..." she whispered, "I just wish that I had never come to Japan...none of this would ever have happened...I would have stayed human..." silent tears ran down her cheeks. Kuro continued to nuzzle her cheeks, trying to dry her cheeks with his fur.

"I love you..." he thought. He hated seeing her upset. He only hoped thing could get better, but he knew that as long as Rido still had Elizabeth in his grasp, that would be an impossible dream.

The next day, Elizabeth made her way into town with Kuro. He trotted along side her, being a good cat. She walked to the park and sat down on a park bench. The sun was bright and she was glad that she could still sit in it. Kuro sat on her lap, curled up and soaking up the sun. All was rather silent as well (Elizabeth would say that it was peaceful). Maybe it was a little too silent. She then heard a flock of birds flying over head frantically. Elizabeth sat up and made her eyes glow red, commanding a couple of them to fly to her.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. The birds looked at one another.

"There's one of those scary vampires with red glowing eyes and fierce teeth! He was after one of our comrades. He climbed the tree just to drink out blood!" one of them chirped frantically. Elizabeth looked quite shocked.

"A Level E? Why would...it must be desperate..." she was horrified. It seemed the Level E would stop at nothing to quench their unquenchable thirsts. She shivered that the. Thought that she might have descended to that kind madness, "Where is he now?"

"He's back in the forest." the other chirped. Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, "Fly on now, and I will fight off the monster who scared you so!" Elizabeth said with a determined expression on her face. The birds nodded and they flew away, hoping that she was as brave as said she was. Elizabeth swallowed, "Come on, Kuro-kun! Let's go and fight a Level E!"

"Yeah, let's go, Riji-sama!" they both ran into the forest, gathering all their courage for the fight ahead. They sped forward and into the forest. Elizabeth gave a sniff, sniffing the silent, still air. She stepped on a fallen branch and the sound of it sounded like a big bang in tense silence. She could hear rustling in the back ground. Kuro stood in front of his mistress, as if trying to protect her from the perils ahead. They walked deeper into the forest, searching for the Level E. However, a louder rustling made her turn around. She saw a flash of red before all she saw was black. 


	14. Rescue Mission

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

When Elizabeth woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was in a tiny, dingy, dirty room. She was lying on old, worn floor boards. She could smell blood and she had the familiar feeling in her neck when somebody had bitten her: a dull ache. She sat up and saw that she was chained by her ankle to the wall. She looked down at herself, noticing the slight grey colour of her uniform, noting that it used to a crisp white. There were even spots of blood from when she had been bitten. She looked around and saw Kuro curled up next to her. His right hind leg was also chained, the chain attached to her chain. She ran a hand through her matted, disheveled hair. There was also dried blood in it, making her feel sick to the stomach. In addition to that, Elizabeth had dried blood around her neck. She shivered violently, "Where am I?" she poked her vampire-turned-cat in the back. The startled cry, he woke up.

"RIJI-SAMA!" he cried. With a loud 'shhh' from Elizabeth, he was silenced.

"Look, I don't know where we are, but you must keep your voice down!" she said in a hushed, furious whisper. She stood up shakily and tried to make out what was on the outside through a dirty, grungy old window. She was going try and clean it with her sleeve, but thought better of it as there could have been years of old dirt and grime on it. Elizabeth growled a little.

"Don't get frustrated Riji-sama, it will only make things worse." Kuro place a paw on Elizabeth's knee as she slid down the wall onto her behind. Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"So what do you propose I do, huh? I am practically powerless here. There are no animals to speak of except you but you're chained up. What a fat load of good you are." Elizabeth growled. Kuro sat down, a sad expression on his feline face, "Who do you think did this to us? Do you think that it could have been that Level E? I wouldn't rule him out too quickly." She suggested. Kuro cleared his throat, "What?"

"It was that Level E. He ambushed you; knocked you unconscious; drank from you; he then slung you over his shoulder but he noticed that I was watching him and he knocked me over the head...that's all I remember..." Kuro said regretfully, "If I had been able to escape, I would have been able to alert Kisetsu-sama since she can understand me now."

"I suppose that would have been a good idea..." she pondered. She then glared at the cat sitting next to her, "Like I said, a fat lot of good you are." Kuro did nothing to hide his hurt. Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just really angry that we let ourselves get captured."

Suddenly, the lock in the door clicked. Elizabeth gathered her cat into her arms, tucking his head underneath her chin. The door burst open a man of strong build stood in the doorway, his eyes were glowing bright crimson. He staggered ominously into the room with only one thing on his mind. Elizabeth cowered in the corner and the Level E licked his lips hungrily, "'Ello, darlin'," he said patronisingly, "Gonna give me some of that delicious blood of yours?" Elizabeth's eyes flickered over to a rather large spider sitting on the wall. She hated spiders, but this one seemed to be a necessity. She let her eyes turn crimson and tried to gain a link with the spider. She telepathically told it to crawl up the Level E's leg to distract him. The spider slowly crawled down the wall. Kuro sat perfectly still, resisting the urged to kill the spider and the Level E all at the same time. As the spider made it's way across the room, Elizabeth, in the meantime, was cowering against the wall. She was utterly defenceless until the spider had made it to it's target. Kuro jumped in front of his mistress and hissed at the Level E, trying to scare it off. But it wasn't working. The Level E grabbed Kuro by the scruff of his neck and throwing him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Elizabeth gasped as the Level E crushed the spider under his foot. Elizabeth was now utterly alone, with no hope of help as the Level E closed in on her.

A few days later, while Elizabeth was being held hostage, Kisetsu was snuggling up on the couch with Takuma. She wasn't even aware of Elizabeth's absence. Takuma gently stroked her hair, loving the silky feel of it.

"Kisetsu, I haven't seen Riji-chan today. Do you know where she has gone?" Takuma asked.

"I haven't seen her, no. I do hope she's all right," Kisetsu said. Takuma leaned forward.

"Maybe we should look for her?" Takuma said, standing up. Kisetsu nodded and they walk out of Kisetsu's room. As they walked down the corridor, they came across Kaname.

"Kaname, have you seen Riji-chan?" Kisetsu asked. Kaname frowned.

"What do you mean? Has she gone missing?" Kaname asked calmly. Kisetsu and Takuma both nodded. Kaname thought for a moment, "Let's go." he said turning on his heel. Kisetsu was surprised to say the least that Kaname was even taking an interest. Perhaps it was just to appear noble and be a good Night Class President, but she didn't know. They dressed in suitable clothing and then made their way out of the school.

Searching for Elizabeth was like trying to search for a needle in a hay stack, even for them (two purebloods and a powerful aristocrat). Her scent wasn't easy find either. It was incredibly frustrating, especially for Kisetsu. She worried for her friend, the friend she had come to love and know. Takuma was worried as well. He thought that she was cute in her own little way and found her unwillingness to conform to their society admirable, yet a little foolish. Kaname didn't know what to make of Elizabeth. He felt a little nostalgic around her and every time her caught a glimpse of her grey-blue eyes, something stared within him and it was something that even he couldn't explain.

As the sky grew darker, so did everyone's moods. There was no sign of her, "Maybe we should turn back," Takuma said tiredly. Kisetsu looked up at, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean by that? We have to keep looking."

"Kisetsu, it's a lost cause." Kaname said blandly, "We've been searching all day." Kisetsu glared at him fiercely and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Don't you dare say that! She would do anything for you and not because of your status as a pureblood. She has adored you from the moment she set eyes on you. You're all she talks about." Kisetsu said passionately. Kaname regarded her coolly but he didn't answer her. Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All right, Kisetsu," Takuma said gently, "We'll carry on." he turned to Kaname and gave him a pleading look. Kaname gave him an unreadable expression before nodding stiffly. They continued to search the town. Yet they still found nothing. This was turning into an impossible task. However, as they walked to the edge of town, there was an intoxicating smell of blood. Kisetsu, having already drank Elizabeth's blood, immediately knew that was her friend's blood.

"Kaname, Takuma, do you smell that? It's Riji-chan's blood." Kisetsu cried and she ran in the direction of the bloody scent. Takuma and Kaname followed after her. They came to a large, rundown, old mansion. It wasn't inhabited by humans anymore, but there were a few vampire auras, including Elizabeth's, "She's in there!" she was about to run forward but Kaname grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't just go barging in, Kisetsu," He said coolly, "There are Level Es in there. It will be dangerous."

"I know that, but we cannot just stand here! We have to do something," she cried. Suddenly the large front door squeaked open. The three vampires hid behind a large boulder. Kisetsu swallowed and took a peek at who had opened the door.

It was a Level E.

Kisetsu tugged on Kaname's sleeve. Kaname looked down at her and looked up to see what was happening. The Level E appeared to still have some humanity left in him. That made it all the more terrifying. Kisetsu knew that the Level E had probably sensed them and that was probably why they should have started moving. Kaname and Kisetsu quietly yet quickly crept around to the back. Takuma stayed to take on this Level E. He unsheathed his katana and ran forward. The Level E jumped in the air as Takuma swung his sword and landed on the roof. Takuma growled in frustration. The Level E cackled evilly, jeering at him. Takuma gathered all his strength and leapt up to the roof. He had a devilish smirk on his beautiful face, "You won't escape for long." he purred. Level E back himself against the chimney as Takuma cornered him, making it nearly impossible for the Level E to escape. With a flash of silver, the Level E was dust.

Meanwhile, Kisetsu and Kaname crept into the house, trying to be as quiet as they possibly could. The discovered a room were there were lots of Level D and Es. They were all languishing in the dirty room, bloodlust on everyone's minds. The tallest of all the vampires stood up, drawing both purebloods' attention. He had Elizabeth's scent all over him. Kisetsu looked up at Kaname with a horrified expression, "We have to find her!" Kisetsu said in a hushed, furious whisper. Kaname nodded stiffly.

"Kisetsu, you take on these, and I will go and find Erisabesu." Kaname said blandly. Kisetsu looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Kaname?"

Kaname replied with stiff nod. Kisetsu nodded as well. She opened the door a little more and slipped inside. All the lesser vampires looked up, "Hello, boys," she said seductively. She sauntered into the room with a devious gleam in her eye. The lesser vampires were a gripped with fear. Her eyes took on that iconic crimson glow. The lesser vampires tried to ambush her but they all turned to dust, one by one; except for one vampire, who was making a break for it out of the back door and it was the vampire who had Elizabeth's scent all over him. She growled and ran after him.

During this time, Kaname made his way down the dark, dirty corridor. He could faintly smell Elizabeth's scent but her aura was just as faint. He searched all the rooms and when her came to the room where Elizabeth was, he was horrified to see her limp body slung over the shoulder of the Level E. He gave Kaname a devilish smirk before jumping out of the open window. Kaname ran forward to the window and growled in frustration. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuro sitting in the corner.

"Your that cat..." Kaname whispered. He raised his hand and the shackle around Kuro's hind leg, "Come on." he lightly patted his leg and he threw himself out of the window, landing nimbly on his feet. Kuro followed suit and they both ran after the Level E. Both Takuma and Kisetsu followed in the chase through the forest. They had to admit that this Level E was quick. Kisetsu ran around to trap the Level E. Takuma ran to the side, further trapping him in. The Level E growled and stopped running. He propped Elizabeth's body up against his and pulled out a knife.

"Take one more step and I will slit her throat." he said menacingly. Takuma was behind the Level E. Kisetsu silently signalled to him to strike with his katana. Kaname stepped forward.

"Put her down or we will use force." Kaname said, equally as menacingly. The Level E pressed the knife further into her neck, allowing a small bead of crimson, oxygenated blood to appear against Elizabeth's deathly white skin. Kaname's eyes glowed crimson, "Put. Her. Down," Kaname punctuated every word. He saw Takuma slowly advancing from behind.

"She's mine! All mine!" he cackled. Kisetsu gave a quick nod and Takuma dealt a fatal blow of his sword, chopping off the Level E's head. Elizabeth dropped to the floor as her captor crumbled to dust.

"Riji-chan!" Kisetsu ran over to the near unconscious girl. She felt her pulse and it was extremely weak, "She needs blood or she's going to die!" She looked up at Kaname, "Would you give her some?"

"Why can't you do it?" he asked defensively. Kisetsu glared at him.

"It's better done mouth to mouth, Kaname, it's the best way." an then a smirk curled at her lips, "Plus I wanna see you kiss her. Maybe she'll kiss you back and she can sweep her off her feet and be her prince." she said dreamily. Kuro tentatively walked up to his mistress nuzzled her face. Initially hesitant, Kaname knelt beside Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. He bit into his wrist and allowed his blood to rush into his mouth. Before he could even think of swallowing, he pushed Elizabeth up to his lips, he cradled against his chest while he parted her lips with his tongue, allowing the blood to trickle into her mouth. Kaname felt Elizabeth's cold body warming up and the hand that was resting on ground twitched. The colour came back to her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened as she felt Kaname's lips on hers. She tasted the blood in her mouth and automatically moaned softly. Kaname then turned it into a proper kiss, much to his own surprise. Elizabeth weakly rest her hand on his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed, returning his kiss.

Once back at the academy, Elizabeth had been given a long bath and given clean pyjamas being sent to bed for a good long rest. Kisetsu had nothing less than a smug smirk on her face when she looked at Kaname. He'd said nothing since they returned. She decided to go to his office and gloat a little.

"Well, well, well, Kaname, you finally kissed her. How does it feel?" Kaname glared at her.

"The kiss meant nothing. I was merely saving her life."

"It certainly didn't seem that way from where I was standing, when you were passionately kissed her as she woke up. She seemed to definitely enjoy it."

"Well, I hope she doesn't get her hopes up, Kisetsu," Kaname drawled.

"You're a proud young man, Kaname and that will be your downfall."

"If I need romance advice Kisetsu, I'll ask for it," Kaname said, "I'm in love with Yuuki."

Kisetsu sighed and nodded, "I don't think your love for that girl is the same as it one was, not anymore. Ever since Riji-chan set foot onto this academy, you've acted strangely and if you don't buck your ideas up, you'll lose Erisabesu and something tells me that you don't want that." with that said, Kisetsu marched from the room, angry at his stubborness.

Kaname reclined back in his chair. He had to admit that the kiss was...somewhat pleasurable and he couldn't deny that he felt a connection with her. But what about Yuuki? The girl he had saved that day in the snow from a blood thirsty vampire. He knew that he couldn't abandon her, but if he had feelings for Elizabeth, he didn't know what he'd do. 


	15. I love You?

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

As Elizabeth opened her eyes, her eyes fell on the one man she hadn't expected to see. Rido, her master, stood at the edge of her bed. She scowled at turned her head away, "What do you want," she asked resentfully. Rido chuckled darkly.

"I've come to see you, naturally," Rido said. Elizabeth sniffed and sat up, resting her back against the large, fluffy pillows.

"Where were you when I had been captured by that Level E?" Elizabeth asked, "I was there for days, eventually giving up all hope of escape and rescue. Eventually, it was left up to Kaname to save me, the man I'm meant to kill! I see no reason to kill this man! I love him!" she declared through angry tears, pointing her finger at him. Before she could even think, Rido was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He'd leaned down to her neck, sucking on it and kissing the beautiful stretch of skin, "No...stop it..." she whimpered.

"You belong to me, Riji-chan, not him. You will never be his." he growled. Elizabeth was so shocked, she didn't even react. She just laid there. Rido had pulled back from her neck and rested his forehead against a petrified Elizabeth's forehead, "You are mine, Riji-chan, not his." he ran his hands from her wrists, down her arms and down to her sides, giving them a gentle rub. Elizabeth whimpered as Rido kissed her lips roughly, leaving them red and swollen. He pulled back a little, to watch her chest rise and fall. He saw the tears glistening down her cheeks. He leaned back down to delicately lick and kiss her tears away. His hands moved back to her wrists.

"You will need to hurry up with this task. If you do succeed, there will be rewards..."

"What kind of...rewards...?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"You will become my queen...my mate...my lover..." he whispered seductively in her ear. Elizabeth gulped loudly.

"Kaname is the man I'm in love with. Anyway, where were you when I had been kidnapped by a Level E? Why didn't you save me? It was left up to the man who I'm supposed to kill. I'd rather be dust than see him dead by my hand." Elizabeth said passionately. Rido growled.

"You are my puppet and I am your master. You have no right to disobey my orders. Do not forget who gave you your life as a vampire and eternal beauty and youth." he slowly ran his fingers down her cheeks, making a shiver going down her spine.

"I would gladly give them up if it meant that I didn't have to kill him. You say you love me, but if you did, you would adn me to kill the man that I love." she said venomously. Rido glared at her.

"It is the school dance tonight. Do what you can then." with that, he disappeared. Elizabeth lay there, not knowing what to do. She struggled to hold back her sorrowful tears. She sniffed softly and sat up again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth called. The door opened to reveal Maria Kurenai, the new student. She had a devious smirk on her delicate features. She walked up the side of the bed.

"Elisabesu-chan, how are you?" She asked as she sauntered into the room. Elizabeth gulped and wondered if she heard anything.

"Fine..." she answered quietly, "Thank you...Maria-sama..." Elizabeth tightly gripped the silk duvet in her hands, feeling extremely nervous.

"Well, that's good," she said airily. She flicked her lavender coloured locks from over her shoulder and sat on the bed, "Now, I hear you have an agenda," Maria had a sadistic smile on her face. Elizabeth went very pale.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked with a small shake in her voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, Erisabesu-san, I heard you through the door." she said with a edge to her voice.

"Well, what are you going to do? Kill me yourself?" Elizabeth challenged. Maria shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I won't kill you...I want to assist you, dear Riji-chan. I too want Kaname Kuran dead."

"But you don't understand!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I don't want him dead; I love him."

"Love him?" she asked with a mocking smile. Elizabeth nodded, her cheeks bright red.

"It's true...I've fallen hard and fast." Elizabeth whispered.

"Ah, but I want you to do it as well. You won't be able to get out of this one." Maria said primly, "If you kill Kaname Kuran, I help you awaken those...other powers of yours..."

Elizabeth gulped, "But...how do you...?"

"I'm a pureblood, sweety, I can sense these things."

"But, how come the other purebloods cannot sense it?"

"They choose not look so deeply into it..." Maria said airily.

"I'm not sure that I tap into my powers as a "pureblood"..." Elizabeth mumbled, "I'm happy the way I am." Elizabeth gathered the covers up to cover herself more. A sadistic smile curved at Maria's lips.

"I've no intention of letting you or this opportunity to slip through my fingers. Of cause, if you absolutely refuse to do it, I might just have to involve Yuuki-chan..."

"Why involve her? She's only a human!" Elizabeth cried. To some extent, she couldn't believe what she was saying. She herself had been a human just over six months ago and now she was talking like a vampire.

"Because she's just as close to Kuran-dojo as you appear to be."

"We're not close at all." Elizabeth remarked, straight faced.

"Ah, but what kiss that you shared? It's been widely talked about. Kisetsu's been gushing about it all day." Maria said casually. Elizabeth's were bright red and she gripped her duvet, a little annoyed that Kisetsu was blowing it all out of proportion. But she couldn't deny that it felt nice to be cradled in his strong arms, his delectable blood trickling down her throat and his soft lips, moving and coaxing her to silently respond. That kiss, which had started out as a "kiss of life", became a kiss that made her feel a feeling which she had never truly felt before.

She felt tears welling up in her grey-blue eyes, "Please," she pleaded quietly, "Please do not force me to do this...nor involve Miss Yuuki Cross. I beg you!"

"No, I will not respond to your pitiful pleas," Maria said smoothly and dismissively, "I need you to do this because I need the powerful blood that runs through his veins; I need to avenge my lover..." Maria's voice shook with an obvious anger.

"So you're...wanting me to kill Kaname...to aid your revenge? You're despicable." Elizabeth hissed, swinging her legs out of bed and shakily standing up. She walked up to Maria, "In addition to that, I can sense...something...isn't quite right with you...it's as though you don't belong in that body."

"That is none of your concern, Erisabesu," Maria said with a venomous twist to her voice and this made Elizabeth gulp, "Now, the next time I see you, we will be at the ball...get dressed up...tempt him like a siren tempting a sailor and then strike when he least expects it."

"No." Elizabeth sniffed. Her throat felt extremely dry and she could barely speak.

"We'll see." Maria whispered. She gave her a wicked smirk before skipping away, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth fell to her knees, not having any strength left in her legs. Kuro, who had been hiding under the bed, walked over to her.

"What will you do now, Mistress?"

Meanwhile, Kaname was lounging on his lounging couch. He ran a hand through his chocolate tresses. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. He was trying, in vain, to recreate the feeling he had when his lips had touched hers and when her fragile body had fit snuggly into his chest and arms, as if she was made just for him. He longed to touch her, feel her and along with other things that he dared not mention. However, he didn't know if he could admit out loud, never mind to himself, that he felt affection for the Level C vampire who had completely entranced him. He didn't know what to do about Yuuki, feeling completely at a loss. But one thing he was sure about was his affection for Elizabeth Watson. 


	16. Insatiable

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Elizabeth stepped into the silver stilettos that Kisetsu had given her. She gazed at herself through the full length mirror. The dress that Kisetsu had given her still fitted her but was looser in places due to losing weight. She liked the blue colour of the dress and how it brought out the colour in her eyes.

Kisetsu had taken the time to apply Elizabeth's make up, knowing how Elizabeth was rubbish at applying her own. Her shaggy blonde hair had been curled in into elegant ringlets and then fashioned in half up/half down way with little jewel clips embedded in the hair. Kisetsu wore an elegant white silk dress that hugged her curves and had jewel detail around the neck line and it tied at the back. Her hair was an elegant bun with a pearl hairband, contrasting with her flaming red hair. As always, she didn't wear shoes.

As the girls arrived at the beautifully decorated dancehall, Takuma came jogging over to them, "Hey, girls, you both look great!" he said with a radiant smile. He offered his arm to Kisetsu and turned to Elizabeth, "Riji-chan, Kaname is out on the balcony. I'm sure that he'd like to dance with you and I also would like a dance, if you don't mind that is?"

"Of cause, I'd love to dance with you. Thank you, Takuma-kun." she smiled before walking passed them and over to the French windows. She stood in the doorway and silently watched the young man she had come to admire. He was staring up at the moon. She stepped on to the terrace and cleared her throat to gain his attention. Kaname turned his head towards her her and gave her an unreadable look. He turned around fully and leaned against the low wall surrounding the terrace. The silence made Elizabeth feel numb and her throat to feel dry.

"Erisabesu, you look lovely tonight." Kaname finally said and Elizabeth squeaked a little in fright and her cheeks became a rosy red. Kaname chuckled and held out his hand to her. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she gulped loudly, "What's wrong? Do you find me repulsive?"

Elizabeth gasped and shook her head fervently, "No...no! Of cause not!" she said frantically. Kaname smiled slightly before sauntering over to her and he gently took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Will you please honour me with a dance?" he asked smoothly and evenly. Elizabeth tensed up at the gentle touch of his hand. Her heart rate sped up and she saw Kaname's lips curve into a gentle smirk, "Your heartbeat has sped up. Do I really make you feel that way, Riji-chan," he pulled her forward and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, her heart beating faster than she could cope with. Was this what her mother meant when she had said "You never know...you might meet a nice boy over there. You may want to stay in Japan." Kaname was more than just a "nice boy"; he was the most beautiful young man she had laid eyes on.

She felt Kaname take her hand and they began to slowly move. Kaname gently guided her, leading her in a slow waltz. Elizabeth felt like a princess in the arms of a prince. It was all too good to be true: too romantic, too unreal. Kaname spun her and brought her back to his chest and closer than before.

"Are you enjoying the dance, Riji-chan?" Kaname asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She paused before nodding.

"Um...Kuran-sama, I want to thank you for saving me the other day. I don't think that I would had survived if you hadn't have come after me...and you gave me your blood to which I am eternally grateful for." Elizabeth said with reverence. She soon found that she pressing herself against him even closer than before.

"You're welcome, Riji-chan." they then stopped dancing for a moment and gazed into Elizabeth's eyes. He then felt odd, almost nostalgic. Kaname's grip on Elizabeth's waist had tightened a little. The hand that was holding hers made her dropped her hand and cupped her cheek. Elizabeth's widened in anticipation and fear, but more anticipation. He closed in, leaning down and resting his forehead on hers, "Naomi..." he whispered. Elizabeth immediately tensed. Was she really this man's long lost love? After all, she held a striking resemblance to the woman in her dream.

"Yes? Yes, my love?" Elizabeth sniffed, a pain forming in her chest, "I'm here." their lips touched gently. A shiver went down both of their spines. Elizabeth moved her hand from Kaname's chest to the back of his neck and their kiss became more passionate. Elizabeth had never been kissed with so much care before. It was controlled, yet wild; It was powerful, yet tender all at the same time. It spoke of such a longing and a wanting that felt next to insatiable. There were at least a few thousand ways to describe this kiss, but at this moment, she couldn't think clearly, nor say anything coherent when they finally broke the kiss.

"Have you truly returned to me, Naomi?" he whispered breathlessly. Elizabeth paused but nodded.

"I have, my love...ever since my body shattered into a million pieces, I have regretted leaving you. I will never leave you again." she promised. Elizabeth knew that she was only going on the information given to her in that dream, but if it's who she truly was, she wasn't lying to him or stringing him along. There was no way that she could kill this man, who appeared to desperately need her. There was one detail that had not been disclosed to her: the reason of her death and the way she died, "Kaname, may I ask you something?" She felt Kaname nod against her shoulder, "How and why did I die? Everything is a little bit hazy at the moment." she felt Kaname tense.

"You tore your own heart out and threw it into a furnace which makes the metal for the anti-vampire weapons. To this day, that furnace is still in use." he whispered sadly. Elizabeth felt like she was going to be sick.

"Why?"

"It was to control the number of vampires. You had given copious amounts of blood to the humans just before your death. After your death, I charged the vampire hunters with the task of killing unruly vampires as recompense for your death."

So that was why there were vampire hunters. She felt an instant regret. She had left him to his despair and misery, causing him to lay himself down in a coffin in the hope that he might turn to dust. She felt her eyes watering, "I'm so sorry, Kaname, I didn't mean to leave you." she then thought of something else to ask him, "Did we have children?" she felt him nod, "What were their names?"

"Harumi and Kiseki, a girl and a boy. They were fraternal twins."

"You couldn't have lived for them?" Elizabeth asked.

"They had already grown up and joined the war by the time of our deaths." Kaname said sorrowfully. He pulled away a little and cupped one of her cheeks, "Besides, I couldn't imagine myself living my life with out you."

"Ah, I see..." Elizabeth whispered. She stroked his smooth cheek. Her eyes watered and she pulled herself away, "I have caused you enough pain and I don't want to cause you anymore." referring to the fact that she was ordered to kill him and she definitely couldn't do it, not after he had poured his heart out to her and the way he kissed wasn't something to be sneeze at either.

"Stay with me and you won't."

"Please...you're making this harder." she tore herself out of his grip. She turned her head and saw Yuuki walking towards them. Yuuki stopped in the doorway. Elizabeth used this opportunity to get away, "There you go, Yuuki, he's all yours!" she said quickly, before making her get-away and before Kaname could properly react.

"Kaname-sempai...?" Yuuki whispered. Kaname sighed sadly. Yuuki gave him a look of concern, "Are you all right, Kaname-sempai?" he turned back to her and gave her a radiant smile.

"Of cause." he said, trying to throw off his sadness, "Do you want to dance?" Yuuki blushed deeply and nodded.

"Yes, I would be honoured." Yuuki took his out stretched hand. Pulling her in, they began a dance.

A/N Yes, I know it isn't loaded and jam-packed with action but I know some of you were definitely wanting a little fluff between these two. The real action is yet to come. 


	17. Trouble

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Elizabeth was about to walk out of the hall when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and saw Takuma standing there, "Didn't you promise me a dance, Riji-chan?"

His cheeky smile made her laugh a little, "Yes and I don't go back on my promises." she let him pull her onto the dancefloor. Kisetsu gave her a bright smile as she danced with one of her fanboys. As the music started to play, Takuma led her across the dancefloor in a slow waltz. She could feel somebody watching her and a shiver went down her spine. Elizabeth turned her head to see Kaname's eyes on her while dancing with Yuuki. She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was incredibly hard. She couldn't forget the way he kissed her. He had taken her mouth with such finesse and exquisite sensuality. She didn't ever want it to end. His lips had lulled her into sweet submission and she was glad to give herself to him.

As the dance ended, Elizabeth curtsied, thanked Takuma for the dance and walked away. Takuma turned towards the balcony. Yuuki had left Kaname on the balcony. He walked towards him and noticed the French windows had cracked severely.

"I noticed that you have eyes for Riji-chan," Takuma said cheerily. Kaname turned his head.

"Yes...I suppose I do..." he said quietly. Takuma was certainly surprised by this admission. It seemed strange that Kaname would fall for someone who wasn't Yuuki. What was it about her that made her so...special? It wasn't like Kaname to lavish the same attention on anybody else other than "his dear girl". It wasn't that Takuma was knocking Elizabeth, it just felt strange to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it about Riji-chan that you like so much," Takuma asked. Kaname was silent for a moment.

"As you well know, Ichijo, I am the progenitor of the Kuran family," he said seriously and Takuma nodded, "Well, before I "died", over 10,000 years ago, I had a lover and her name was Naomi. I won't go into details, but she died for a cause that should have been settled by myself. I believe that Erisabesu is the reincarnation of my past lover Naomi." Takuma was silent, completely dumbstruck and trying to take it all in, "I can sense that she isn't just a Level C vampire, no, I can sense she is not who she seems."

"Are you sure," Takuma asked. Kaname nodded stiffly.

"As I kissed her, I felt such a deja vu or rather...nostagia...it felt strange. It was as if I was back when I was one of the first vampires again," Kaname went silent again for a long time. Takuma frowned slightly. He wasn't even sure if Elizabeth was truly aware of who she actually was. He could only hope that she was prepared to take the responsibility of her true identity.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was striding out if the ballroom. Her heart was beating wildly, knowing that she hadn't completed her mission that Maria had set her. But she didn't care. Her affection for Kaname would not allow her to kill him. It would have to take all the purebloods in the world to make her kill him. Even then, she would try to resist for his sake.

Elizabeth heard running foot steps behind her. She turned her head and saw Kisetsu standing in front of her, "Riji-chan, where are you going," she asked, a worried gleam in her large eyes.

"Kise-chan, go back inside," Elizabeth said urgently, "This does not concern you."

"I won't. Not until you tell me what's going on."

Elizabeth went silent, unable to speak. She didn't know what to do. Telling Kisetsu would drag her into something that did not concern the young pureblood. Elizabeth's expression turned dark, "It does not concern you, Kisetsu, go back inside," she said forcefully. Kisetsu glared at her.

"Don't use that tone with me, Erisabesu," she said, her tone equally as dark, "Do not forget that I am your social superior in every way. Now, tell me what's going on!"

Elizabeth stood her ground, "No."

Elizabeth then found herself shoved up against one of the pillars by her throat before she could even blink. Kisetsu glared a hard glare at Elizabeth.

"Will this make you tell me?"

"I...don't...want...to...drag...you into...this..." Elizabeth choked. Kisetsu shoved her deeper into the pillar, causing some rubble to go everywhere, "This isn't the way to get it out of me...I'd rather die than let you get involved. Go on...kill me...It will be the best thing for me. I have no way out now."

Kisetsu's grip on her friend's neck tightened a little, causing Elizabeth to struggle even more for the little breath she had left. However, she swallowed and let go of Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth slumped to the ground, choking and spluttering. She looked up at Kisetsu and put a hand to her own throat. She also had a dull ache at the back of her head. She put a hand to the back of her head and touched it gingerly. She looked back at her hand and gasped sharply when she saw blood on her hand.

"You wounded me..." Elizabeth choked. Kisetsu knelt beside her, making Elizabeth cower away from her.

"Look at me, Riji-chan," Kisetsu said gently, "Please tell me...I only want to help you."

Elizabeth gazed at Kisetsu before sighing, "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Maria Kurenai is not who she claims to be. Her sweet and life act is false as well. She wants me to kill Kaname as well."

Kisetsu pulled back a little, her large eyes widening a little more, "Riji-chan, why didn't you tell me? I'm a pureblood vampire, I can help you!"

"I told you," she cried, "I don't want to drag you into anything that doesn't concern you!"

"I think it clearly does. You are being ordered to kill one of my kind, a pureblood. Don't you agree that it is only natural that I get involved?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yes but nothing," Kisetsu said impatiently, "You must allow me to help you!"

Elizabeth staggered to her feet, "Fine," she muttered, "Help all you want. But your help will not free me from the curse I am under. It will not free me from Rido Kuran."

"Riji-chan, I will do everything in my power to help you...if you'll let me," Kisetsu said, grasping Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth hesitated before nodding.

"All right," she croaked, "You can help." she then turned away and began to stride away from the building. Kisetsu followed her, making sure that she didn't lose her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the old dorm that that the Night Class first lived in. I believe that Maria Kurenai is there."

"Ah..." Kisetsu bit her lip before nodding. They approached the building and they paused before Elizabeth opened the door. She could sense Maria's presence and could smell her scent. They crept forward and over to the main reception room.

Sure enough.

Maria Kurenai was sitting delicately on the chaise facing them. She giggled like a little girl. Maria was dressed in a black silk dress with puffed sleeves. There was lacy black choker around her neck with black, tear shaped diamonds lacing it. On her hands were more black lace that exposed her fingers. On her feet she wore black high healed shoes, that laced up her legs. In her hair, there was a black ribbon tied at the side of her head.

"Well, Riji-chan, have you succeeded in your task," she asked innocently. Elizabeth was on the verge of baring her fangs at Maria.

"Oh, drop the act, Maria," she growled, "You know as well as I do that I haven't."

"Oh, dear," Maria said sweetly but with a dangerous edge to her voice. She stood up and walked over to Elizabeth, cuppin her now petrified face, "What am I going to do with you now? You're clearly useless and now I have no use for you. I'll rid Rido Kuran of a useless servant who has fallen in love with her target."

"Not while I'm around, Maria," Kisetsu growled, "You will not harm her."

Maria turned her attention to Kiseteu, who had a sharp hand aimed at the side of Maria's neck, ready to strike.

"Kisetsu-san, how nice to see you," Maria said with a fake sweetness. It made Kisetsu want to be sick. Maria turned back to Elizabeth. She snarled and smacked Elizabeth's cheek hard. It sent her to the ground and found that Maria's manicured nails or rather, talons had caught her cheek, leaving long, bleeding claw lines across her cheek. Elizabeth glared up at her defiantly. Maria stood over her and grabbed her by the collar of her dress and ripped it with the other hand. However, Kisetsu sent an aura blast in Maria's direction. Maria turned her head and easily deflected it, causing Kisetsu's own attack to backfire and blast her back, sending her flying into the wall. This knocked out her completely unconscious. Elizabeth stared on helplessly and in horror.

Then, a silver haired young man walked in with the body of a beautiful woman in his arms. He wore a mask so she couldn't make out his face. The unconscious woman had long silver hair with a pale complexion and she was wearing a white and lavender coloured kimono, "Behold, Riji-chan," she said, dropping Elizabeth roughly, "This...is my real body." she walked over to the unconscious woman and touched her hand. The woman stared from her sleep and a sickening smirk twisted upon her lips. Maria dropped to the ground in a heap. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Do you like what you see," she asked, hopping down gracefully from the young man's arms. Elizabeth tried to shuffle herself away, but the woman was quick, "My real name is Shizuka Hiou and I will be the last thing you ever see." she clicked her fingers and the young man strode over to Elizabeth. He picked her up roughly and adjusted her into a standing position. His grip on her arms were likened to iron and they bruised her delicate flesh. As Shizuka bared her fangs, Elizabeth whimpered, trying to put some distance between them by straining her neck and Shizuka smirked. She lowered her lips to Elizabeth's neck.

Suddenly, a click of a gun was heard and it startled Shizuka, "SHIZUKA! Let. Her. Go!" he rough voice shouted. Shizuka, upon realising who it was, smirked and mercilessly ripped her fangs into Elizabeth's neck...

To be Continued... 


	18. Changed View

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

The sound of Shizuka drinking her blood was sickening. It didn't feel the same as when Rido, her master, drank her blood. No. It felt oddly soothing when he drank her blood. When this pureblood drank her blood, it was painful.

She felt powerless to do anything, with the silver haired young man, whose name she learned was Ichiru, holding her upper arms in an iron like death grip. Elizabeth tried to struggle: kicking, scratching (just barely) and even trying to bite the ravenous woman back but she couldn't quite reach.

"You insolent little wretch! Don't you dare try and bite me," Shizuka screeched. Just as she was about to bite Elizabeth again, something cold pressed against her temple. Shizuka's cherry blossom coloured eyes narrowed and the shifted to glare at the person who literally held a gun to her head. She smirked when she saw him, "Oh, Zero, what a handsome boy you have become," Shizuka said with a devilish smirk.

"I said let her go," Zero hissed. Elizabeth, whose vision was now blurry, was confused as to why he was helping her of all people.

"Kiryuu? Wha-"

"Just shut up, Watson, and l will handle this myself," Zero hissed. Elizabeth gasped slightly before nodding. She felt the grip on her arms slacken a little before they tightened all too tightly. She cried out weakly. Through her blurred vision, her she noticed the similarities between the boy manhandling her and the boy holding the gun the pureblood's head: the iconic silver hair. They also had the same face shape and the same pale lips. The only real difference was their hair lengths were different. Ichiru had longer hair, gently framing his 'pretty boy' yet refined facial features. She then heard someone groan loudly. She turned her head and saw Kisetsu staggering to her feet.

"Kise-chan..." Elizabeth whispered. Kisetsu looked up at her blankly before slowly walking towards everyone. All eyes were on the red haired pureblood princess. Kisetsu stopped just in front of Ichiru. She smiled sweetly before karate kicking in the chin, throwing him backwards. Elizabeth fell to the ground in a heap. Ichiru landed in the corner of the room with loud cry. He immediately jumped to his feet.

"You little bitch," Ichiru hissed, "You'll pay for that."

"Oh, really? You're time with Hiou should tell you that if you pick a fight with a pureblood vampire, you'll never win."

"Just see me try," Ichiru said, drawing his sword.

Meanwhile, Takuma had noticed the absence of both girls whilst looking for Kisetsu. He walked back onto the balcony and the scent of blood hit him like a brick wall. Kaname, who was still out on the balcony, walked towards him, "Whose blood is that, Kaname?"

"I think I know..." Kaname strode past him. Takuma eyes had widened considerably.

"Kaname," Takuma cried, "Where are you going?"

"To sort something out."

With that said, Kaname strode away. Takuma gasped and strode after him, "What do you mean, Kaname," Takuma demanded, "What are you going to sort out?"

"You'll see," Kaname replied. Takuma gritted his teeth. He needed to where Kisetsu was. The fact that he didn't worried and frightened him. Kisetsu was his life and he didn't want to lose her as a lover. His mind turned to Elizabeth. He hoped that she was all right. He had come to care for her as a good friend and he didn't want to lose her either.

Back at the abandoned dorm, Yuuki was trying offer herself to Shizuka to save both Zero and Elizabeth. Zero wasn't having any of it. He didn't want Yuuki sacrificing herself to save him.

"Yuuki, I won't let you do this!"

"Zero, her blood will save you and this is the price that I must pay."

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, "Yuuki-chan, why would you want to become a vampire? Hell will freeze over before Shizuka gives you her blood. She's hasn't even given any blood to Zero! What makes you think she will treat you any different? What will Kaname think when it wasn't him who sank his fangs into your neck and claim you as a vampire, hm? Think about it, Yuuki, it's not worth it!"

"You're wrong," Yuuki cried, "I'm will to do this!"

"Oh, drop the dramatics, Yuuki! Take advice from somebody who knows what it's like to be a human turned vampire."

"But you're a Level C, aren't you," Yuuki asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, but that's only because I had my master's blood."

Yuuki looked down at her feet, resembling a child who had just been scolded for being naughty. Elizabeth glanced past Yuuki to see Shizuka seated on the chaise behind the small girl, "Shizuka, why did you ask me to kill Kaname?"

Shizuka looked up at Elizabeth with a sickening smirk, "Why? Well, the reason is simple. I want his power. Getting you to kill him would save me the job and keep my hands clean of innocent blood."

"You bitch! How can you ask me to kill Kaname," Elizabeth growled, "I love him," she screamed at her. Her voice echoed in the large room. Her cheeks didn't flush as she looked up at Yuuki. Elizabeth knew that this girl was in love with Kaname, but she didn't care. She wanted him more than words could ever wish to express. What she felt out on the terrace was magical and made her view him in a new light. He had always been extremely cold towards her, but that kiss was changed her whole perspective of him.

Elizabeth swallowed loudly. Shizuka had a mocking gleam in her tantalising, cherry blossom coloured eyes, "You think your love for him will change anything? He doesn't love you. He loves who you used to be, not for who you are now," Shizuka taunted. Elizabeth's fists clenched and her grey-blue eyes filled with unshed tears, threatening to fall down her damask cheeks. Yuuki was staring at Elizabeth, wide eyed.

"Who you used to be...?"

"I know what you're thinking, Yuuki-chan," Elizabeth scoffed, "But it's true."

Suddenly, with a click of Zero's gun, everyone turned around, "Enough talking," Zero hissed as he pointed his gun at Shizuka.

"You cannot kill me, Zero," Shizuka said smoothly, "For the simple reason being that I am your master." she stood up and swiftly stepped over to the armed young man. Zero had completely frozen with an unspoken fear. Shizuka reached up and slowly sank her fangs into Zero's neck. A flicker of pain flashed across his face. Yuuki gasped loudly.

"Stop it, Shizuka! I'll give you my blood! Just stop it! You're hurting him," she cried. Shizuka stopped drinking for a moment.

"Do you honestly believe that your blood would satisfy me? What a little naive girl you are."

Zero then took the opportunity to try and point his gun at Shizuka again. However, as he tried to pull the trigger of his gun, he found that he couldn't. He tried so hard to do so, but it was as if there was an unknown force stopping preventing him from doing so.

Elizabeth backed away towards Kisetsu. Kisetsu had been relatively quiet during that time, "What are we going to do, Kise-chan?"

Before Kisetsu could answer, a loud bang broke the silence. Elizabeth thought that Zero had shot Shizuka but when she took a closer look, he'd shot himself in the leg. His breathing was laboured and ragged. Shizuka smirked and gracefully jumped back.

"Like I said, you cannot kill me." As she headed towards the door, Zero raised his gun and pulled the trigger as hard as he could, trying his hardest to resist that force. The bullet was fired right through Shizuka's shoulder. She stopped as blood spurted out of her shoulder. The crimson elixir dripped down her white kimono. She turned her head and smirked at him, "Like I said."

As Shizuka walked put, Zero fired his gun at her again and again, hoping that it would kill her, but unfortunately, it didn't. Suddenly, a katana came flying out of nowhere. It pierced Zero's gun arm, making him cry out and hiss in pain. Everyone looked in the direction of the flying katana.

It had been Ichiru.

"I won't let you kill Shizuka-sama," Ichiru said calmly.

"Ichiru...you..." Zero began to say.

"Zero, who is Ichiru," Yuuki asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to everyone, Zero," Ichiru asked smugly. Zero growled slightly.

"He's my...twin brother..." Zero said finally. Ichiru removed his mask. Elizabeth had been right. They had the same lavender eyes that complimented their silver hair so well. Kisetsu, sick an tired of waiting around, nudged Elizabeth in the arm.

"Come on, let's follow Shizuka," she said in a hushed whisper. They slipped out, knowing that their presence wasn't needed. They followed the scent and trail of blood. They walked upstairs and the scent became stronger. The scent was intoxicating. They then heard voices inside a darkened room at the end of the hall way. Through the darkness, the two girls saw Aidou and Takuma listening at the door. They turned around, their eyes shining with fear, uncertainty and disbelief.

"What's happened," Kisetsu whispered.

Aidou swallowed before answering, "Take a look for yourself, Kisetsu-sama..." Kisetsu walked forward, with Elizabeth close behind. Their eyes widened as they saw Kaname ripping out Shizuka's heart. Elizabeth stumbled back, her heart racing. So this was the cruel nature of a pureblood vampire or any vampire for that matter. Her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't the first time that she had felt scared by Kaname but this was something that would take a long time to heal.

As she had peered through the crack in the door, she didn't see the gentle man who had poured his heart out to her. She didn't see the man who had lovingly kissed her into submission. No. Inside that room was a blood thirsty monster. Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore. As fast as she could, she ran away. Her innocent eyes had seen too much. She didn't listen to the desperate hushed cries of her friends. She didn't want to listen anymore.

Review! 


	19. Forgiveness

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

The next day, to get as far away from Kaname as she could, Elizabeth packed some things and decided to stay with her parents during the short break they had from lessons following the events of the previous night. Elizabeth's memories of that night haunted her and she hadn't slept a wink that night.

As Elizabeth made her way to the front door of the dorm, she could still smell the stench of blood. It sickened her and on days like these, she really wished that she wasn't a vampire. Why couldn't she have stayed human? Why did she have to be dragged into a world full of bloodshed, intrigue and politics? She was no longer a human and had to abide by the rules vampires had laid down years ago. She was under their jurisdiction now and had no say in the matter.

She didn't tell anyone that she was leaving, not even her best friends Kisetsu and Takuma. She knew that she should have told Kaname as he was the dorm president but she was far too distraught with him to care about such formalities.

When she arrived at her parents' house, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, it was silent within the house. She placed her bag in the hall and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, switching on the television.

Feeling sorry for herself, she retrieved a bar of chocolate from the cupboard and watched an entire rerun of an anime series all afternoon. She later fell asleep, feeling quite ill from eating all the chocolate.

Later on, Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and her mother's voice, "Elizabeth, what are you doing home?"

Elizabeth sat up drowsily, "Well...the Night Class students have a few days leave."

"Ah, well, since you're home, you can help me decorate the spare room."

"Why?"

"Well, Elizabeth...you're not going to be an only child anymore..."

Elizabeth's head snapped around, "What? You mean...?" a look of disgust graced her features as she pointed to her mother's stomach. Pauline nodded.

"Elizabeth, I'm not an old woman, I am only 37 years old and you would benefit from having a brother or sister."

"No, I won't."

"You'll soon get used to the idea," Pauline said casually. Elizabeth sighed. As she was stalk away, she felt an unexpected bout of blood lust. She turned her head to look at her mother, who had accidentally inflicted a paper cut upon herself. She bit her plump lower lip. Elizabeth needed to tell her mother about what she was, but she was afraid of what her mother would say. Would she shun her from the family and make her estranged? Would she accept what she was? Would she even believe her? All these questions swirled around in her head.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something," she asked tentatively. Pauline turned around.

"You know that you can tell me anything," her mother said kindly. Elizabeth smiled, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

"Mum, I'm a-"

"Pauli, I'm home!" Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. After plucking up the courage to tell her mother of what she was, she was interrupted by her father.

As Alan walked in, his eyes widened when he saw Elizabeth home, "Bess, what are you doing back?"

Elizabeth swallowed before replying, "We have been given a few days leave. I must be back on Monday."

"Ah, you have more days off than I have had hot dinners, Bess," he said resentfully. It made Elizabeth giggle. She made to walk out of the room but Pauline placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Weren't you going to tell me something, Bess?"

"Oh no," Elizabeth said with a smile that could charm anyone, "It doesn't matter, mum, I'll see you later." with that she turned on her heal and walked away. She picked up her back, ran upstairs and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

When she opened her bag, Kuro jumped out of it, coughing and spluttering, "Riji-sama! I nearly died in there!"

"Sorry, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"I forgive you," he said aloofly. Elizabeth sighed and removed her blazer and school boots. She sat cross legged on her bed, pulling Kuro into her arms. Elizabeth sniffed and nuzzled her fury companion. Kuro soon found his silky fur getting damp. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Kuro-kun, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Kaname kill Shizuka Hiou!" she said in a hushed whisper. Kuro gazed up at her, shocked by her accusation.

"Riji-sama, are you sure," Kuro asked, "That's a pretty wild accusation! I thought that you were in love with him."

"I was...I mean...I am in love with him, but I saw what happened. If it had been Zero who had been killed Shizuka-sama, then I wouldn't be so upset as Shizuka had ruined his life but I am unsure of what Kaname's motives are and that scares me."

"Kaname-sama has every reason to kill Shizuka Hiou. She is a danger to our society and obviously doesn't want her to kill anyone he cares about."

"You're defending him?"

"I see no reason not to."

Elizabeth leaned against the wall. She sighed softly, gently stroking her cat's shiny, ebony fur, "There's no denying that I love him, but that horrific scene isn't going to go away easily."

"That's understandable, Riji-sama," Kuro said, placing a paw on Elizabeth's knee, "But you must keep quiet about what you've seen."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Kaname-sama is a pureblood vampire and everyone will take his word over yours. If you were indeed a pureblood then it would be a very different story."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. It wasn't as if she didn't want Shizuka dead, because she did. It was just that the blood soaked scene scared and haunted her. What if Kaname found out about her? Would he kill her the same way he did Shizuka? She shivered with disgust. If he found out, her new sibling would have to grow up with out an elder sister. She wasn't scared of death, but to be killed by the man she adored was what scared her the most.

Meanwhile, Kisetsu had been seething about that night. She refused to come out of her room, knowing that she would say something about it to somebody. She wasn't even aware that Elizabeth had left the academy. She felt extremely hurt for Elizabeth. Kisetsu knew that Elizabeth had been extremely hurt by Kaname's actions, knowing that Elizabeth was smitten with him. She wanted to confront him and that was what she was going to do.

Kisetsu knocked on Kaname's door. There was no answer but Kisetsu opened the door anyway. It was dark inside, the ceiling light slowly dying away. Kaname was gazing out of the window with a blank expression on his beautiful features. Kisetsu noticed his unkempt appearance. She sighed softly before speaking, "Kaname, why?"

There was a long pause before he spoke, "I did it to protect the people I care about."

"People you care about," Kisetsu asked incredulously, "I understand that she was a danger...but..."

Kisetsu trailed off. Kaname turned his head towards her, "Where's Erisabesu? I haven't heard anything from her."

Kisetsu looked back up at him, "Now that you mention it...I haven't seen or heard from her. I cannot even feel her aura..."

"Do you think she's gone home? She only lives in the town."

"But, she would have said something..." her worry for her friend was quickly overriding her anger at Kaname, "After what happened to her last week, I would have though that it show her some caution."

"Go and check...I'll come with you," Kaname said, running a hand through his mahogany hair. Kisetsu gulped. She had no desire to be in his presence but she knew that Kaname was starting to care for Elizabeth. The two kisses Elizabeth and Kaname had shared had been proof of that.

"All right..." Kisetsu said with an uneasy smile.

Later on, Kisetsu met Kaname in the foyer. Kisetsu kept her distance from Kaname as they walked through the town. Kisetsu led him towards Elizabeth's house and knocked on the door. Pauline opened the door with a surprised expression.

"Kisetsu dear, have you come to see Beth," Pauline asked. Kisetsu nodded.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, Kisetsu," Pauline replied. She turned her gaze towards Kaname, "Hello, I don't think we've met..."

"Forgive me, Watson-san, my name is Kaname Kuran."

"Pleased to meet you, Kaname. Elizabeth is just upstairs."

"Thank you," Kisetsu said with a low bow before running upstairs. Kaname followed and they approached Elizabeth's room. Kisetsu gently rapped on the door, "Riji-chan...?"

"Kisetsu, is that you?"

"Yes," Kisetsu answered, "May we come in?"

"May we? Who's with you?" came Elizabeth's confused, muffled response.

Kisetsu hesitated, "Kaname..."

Kisetsu didn't get a verbal response. She heard a slight whimper and a sob before the door opened. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was cradling Kuro in her arms. She stared at them blankly. Kisetsu noted the look in Elizabeth's eyes that said she was about to cry again. She wanted to wrap her arms around her best friend and let her cry.

Kaname couldn't look at Elizabeth. He felt a sudden surge of guilt as he had laid his eyes on her tear stained cheeks. He didn't want to cause her pain. She had been one of the reasons why he killed Shizuka Hiou. He didn't want his reincarnated lover to be touched by someone as twisted as Shizuka Hiou.

Kaname stepped forward and Elizabeth backed away. Kisetsu reached out to Elizabeth. She pulled the numb girl into a tight embrace. Kuro, who was still in Elizabeth's arms, gave a startled cry, "Oi, don't crush me guys!"

Kisetsu pulled back, "Sorry, Kuro-kun," Kisestu smiled wryly. Elizabeth turned her head towards Kaname.

"Kisetsu, would you give me a moment alone with Kaname," Elizabeth asked. Kisetsu's eyes widened and her head snapped around in surprise.

"Riji-chan, you cannot be serious!"

"Please, Kise-chan, I will call you if anything is wrong."

Kisetsu frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said in a small voice. Kisetsu nodded.

"All right, Riji-chan," she turned towards Kaname, "Don't you dare harm her."

"You have my word," Kaname said solemnly. Kisetsu eyed him for a moment before walking down stairs. Kuro followed her, not wanting to be in the middle of what was going to happen. Elizabeth slowly turned around and robotically walked back inside her room. Kaname followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He turned to Elizabeth, who was gazing listlessly out of the window. She turned her head towards him.

"Kaname, why?"

"You know why," Kaname answered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I want you to tell me," her voice shook with anger and her fists clenched.

"I did it to protect the people I love and care about...that includes you."

"You care about me? You have a funny way of showing it."

Kaname started to approach her. Elizabeth turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. She snarled and suddenly pounced on him, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. Elizabeth clasped her hands around Kaname's throat. She expected him to be more resistant but he just laid there, gazing up at her. Was it possible for him to have a masochistic streak?

"Why don't you resist," Elizabeth asked bitterly.

Kaname didn't answer her. He continued to gaze the girl above him. Kaname's hands found her waist and Elizabeth stiffened. She tried to tighten her small hands around his neck but she found that she didn't have it in her to do so, "You can do what ever you want to me," he finally answered. Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What are you saying? I'm not doing this because I want to give you a masochistic thrill. No. I'm doing this because I want to kill you."

"Yet you cannot even squeeze your hands around my neck," he gently taunted. Elizabeth gritted her teeth and desperately tried to squeeze, but again, she found nothing to drive her forward. Her hands slackened and she let them drop by her sides. Tears poured freely from her eyes. Kaname reached up and cupped her left cheek, clearing her tears away with his thumb. The hand that was on her waist trailed up her body, gently pushing her down onto him. Elizabeth, found herself pressed against him. The hand on her cheek tangled in her shaggy locks at the nape of her neck.

"Kaname, what are you-?" before she could finish her question, her lips had already been captured by Kaname in a searing kiss. She gasped and tried to push against his chest, but he was much too strong. She squealed when Kaname rolled them around and flipped positions. Now, Elizabeth was the one lying beneath Kaname. She noted the predatory look in his eyes and it scared her. Kaname leaned down to Elizabeth's neck and gave it a long lick. Elizabeth cried out and tried to push him off but Kaname had her held down, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Do you realise the significance of being bitten to a vampire, Riji-chan? It's as sacred as having intercourse. When you are bitten, you are sharing your feeling through your blood. That's why you should only ever do it with the person you're in love with. When you drink from a love for the first time, a bond is created."

"A blood bond...I already have one with my master..." Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm your master now," he said sensually. He licked her neck again before sinking his fangs into her neck. Elizabeth whimpered softly.

One of the hands on her wrists sensually trailed down her arm and down to her waist. Kaname wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

Soon, finding himself too intoxicated to pull away, Kaname felt Elizabeth grow weaker in his arms. He found the strength to pull away and gazed at her through reddened eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were half lidded and her cheeks were red: an extremely alluring sight to Kaname.

He bit his wrist, taking in some blood into his mouth and lowered himself to her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and let the blood trickle into her mouth. Kaname felt Elizabeth respond to him and she kissed him back. Elizabeth moved her hands to push Kaname's coat off him. Kaname broke the kiss to finish taking his coat off him and flung it somewhere in the corner. He picked Elizabeth up in his arms and placed her on the bed. Kaname climbed on top of her and reclaimed her lips. Elizabeth started to unbutton his shirt

After a few minutes, Kaname broke the kiss and took the time to gaze at the girl below him. Blood was smeared around her plump lips and her hair was messy from having Kaname run his hands through it. Dried blood was splattered around her neck.

Elizabeth reached up and caressed his cheek. She used her thumb to clear away a trickle of blood from his perfect lips. Kaname place his hand on hers and moved her hand to his lips. He kissed down her arm, making Elizabeth blush wildly. He kissed back up her arm until he reach her wrist. He gave it a slow lick, not breaking eye contact with the entranced Elizabeth and sank his fangs into her wrist. Elizabeth bit back a scream of both pain and pleasure. Kaname moaned at the taste of her blood. He didn't want to stop.

"Kaname..." Elizabeth whispered. Kaname removed his fangs and licked the wound until it healed. He leaned back down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "Even when I am trying to protect you, you still seem to hurt-" Elizabeth interrupted him with a finger to his lips.

"Sh, don't apologise...if you really want to make it up to me..." she leaned up to whisper into his ear, Take m-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Riji-chan, are you all right," Kisetsu's voice floated through the door, "I smell blood."

"Yes, Kise-chan, go down stairs, we'll be with you in a moment."

"Well, as long as your all right..." they heard Kisetsu's footsteps go down stairs. Kaname turned back to Elizabeth.

"As much as I would like to do so, I wouldn't want to have you here."

"Why not?"

"Well, for the obvious reason being that someone could walk in on us and that would be awkward."

"Yeah..."

"Now, come on..." he kissed her cheek delicately, "Come back to school..." he whispered into her ear.

"Okay..." Elizabeth found herself powerless to resist him.

"Good girl..." Kaname caressed her cheek before sitting up and buttoning his shirt up. Elizabeth also sat up and and climbed off the bed. She picked up a brush and combed her hair. She then found Kaname's coat in the corner of the room. Elizabeth threw it at him.

"There you go," she said as she pulled on her blazer and tied the red ribbon that completed the look. After pulling on her boots, they both walked down stairs. Kuro jumped into her arms and Kisetsu eyed Kaname suspiciously.

"Are you all right, Riji-chan?"

"Of cause, Kise-chan," Elizabeth answered, "I'm going back to school."

"Okay...if you're sure..."

Elizabeth picked up her suitcase, said goodbye to her parents and left for school, feeling somewhat relieved that her own smile had returned.

Review! 


	20. Pain

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 20 – Pain

* * *

When Elizabeth returned to school, Kaname had returned to being aloof and distant from her. She was felt angry that Kaname would seduce her and bring her back to school. Her heart felt played with. Why was he putting up such a cold front? Was he ashamed that he had lowered himself to kiss me, a far below his station and status? Elizabeth just didn't know. But something had occurred to her. Kaname had bitten her. In her dream, the woman had told her that if she was bitten by him and received his blood, she would regain her pureblood powers and become who she once was. Elizabeth didn't feel any different or any more powerful. It didn't make any sense.

Kisetsu, being Elizabeth's best friend, was apprehensive about any relationship forming between the pureblood prince and her best friend. Kisetsu didn't was Elizabeth to get hurt and Kaname's cold behaviour was hurting her.

As Elizabeth made her way down stairs towards where everyone was waiting. Kaname took one look at her and turned his head away, his facial expression devoid of any warmth. Elizabeth looked down at her feet. She felt pretty foolish for believing that Kaname cared for her. Kisetsu silently glared at the male pureblood.

Kaname ignored her and walked towards the door. The light was bright that day and everyone had to shield their eyes. Elizabeth cast her eyes to the floor. She couldn't forget the way he'd kissed her and the way he'd completely subdued her. She couldn't forget the way his fangs had effortlessly sank into her skin. It hadn't been too rough; just pure gentleness and nothing else. It was so different to the way Rido seduced her. She wondered where he was. He'd disappeared and not once had he come to drink from her. She knew that it was twisted, but she felt unwanted and lonely without her master coming to her every night.

As they walked, she noticed that Yuuki had been pushed by the hordes of girls wanting a closer look at them. Zero stopped her from falling by her bumping into him.

"I'm so sorry, Kana-" Yuuki had thought that it was Kaname, not Zero, who she had bumped into. She looked immediately regretful as Zero glared at her for calling him Kaname, "Zero..."

"What are you doing, Yuuki," Zero asked brusquely. As everyone walked by, including Elizabeth, Kaname had stopped and it caused everyone else to stop. Elizabeth huffed.

"Why are we stopping," Elizabeth asked bitterly. Kisetsu rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Riji-chan, let's go," She said, swivelling around on her heal in the opposite direction. Elizabeth sighed softly before following her friend. Takuma ran a hand through his blonde hair before walking inside also.

When everyone arrived in class, Elizabeth slipped off into a daydream. She had never felt so angry in all her life. She suddenly wished that she had tightened her fingers around his neck. She stared out at the moon. Why did she have to fall for him of all people? He was unattainable, but for a moment, he had come within her grasp.

Kisetsu, who was becoming worried about her, squeezed Elizabeth's hand to wake her up, "Hey, Riji-chan, feeling all right?"

Elizabeth remained silent. She swallowed and turned her gaze towards Kaname, who was reading a book. He ignored her completely.

"_I thought that I was this man's past lover? He treats me as if I am the dirt under his feet,"_ Elizabeth thought. A bitter smile made its way to her lips. Kisetsu gazed at her with concerned eyes.

"Riji-chan…what's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing…" Elizabeth muttered. Kisetsu wasn't satisfied.

"Is it to do with…you know….him?" She gestured towards Kaname. Elizabeth growled and stood up, startling everyone, including Kaname.

"I have to get out of here," She shouted. Elizabeth stormed away. Kisetsu growled and turned to Kaname. He looked up at her with the disdain.

"You know what your problem is, Kaname," Kisetsu growled. Kaname turned to her.

"I don't know but I am sure that you're going to tell me," Kaname replied blandly.

"You're so damn arrogant," Kisetsu screamed at him, "Not just that, you're a jerk too: an arrogant one at that!"

Kaname stared up at her blankly. Kisetsu had hoped to get some sort of reaction from him, but there was none. He was coolly staring up at her…almost as if he was made of ice. She growled before gracefully running after Elizabeth. The rest of the Night Class stared in shock, open mouthed. Aidou looked about ready to murder them for disrespecting his precious Kaname. Kaname eventually stood up.

"I shall be back in a moment," Kaname murmured, "Ichijo, you're in charge until I come back," He gracefully walked out, leaving everyone shocked and confused.

"You can tell that girl is a Level C," Aidou growled, "And why would Kisetsu-sama talk to Kaname-sama that way?"

"I don't know why Chairman Cross admitted such a vampire," Ruka said aloofly, "She's way out of her depth here in a class full of aristocrats."

"Now, now, Ruka," Takuma said sternly, "Don't say such things. Riji-chan is trying her best and she's having a very hard time at the moment. Kisetsu is only defending her."

Ruka glared at him before sitting down, muttering about wanting to kill Elizabeth. Takuma sighed softly. While it was true that Elizabeth had a lot to learn about their society, there was no reason for her class mates to bully her. He wondered what Kaname was going to do. Punish her? Perhaps that would be the case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had escaped to an abandoned classroom. She had summoned Kuro with her powers, wanting someone to talk to and her trusted cat was the only person she wanted to talk to. She opened the window when she saw her loyal cat.

"Hello, Kuro-kun," she sniffed. Kuro leapt into her arms.

"What's wrong, Riji-sama," He asked. Elizabeth sat on one of the steps that led to the desks.

"I don't know anymore, Kuro-kun…I feel so confused," She sobbed in his fur. Kuro turned his head towards Elizabeth and nuzzled her neck. Kuro wanted to take away Elizabeth's pain and suffering. If he was in his human form, he'd hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. In his original form, he was a pureblood vampire. He wanted to show Elizabeth who he was but it was possible at that given moment.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open. Kisetsu had finally found her.

"Riji-chan, I've been looking all over for you!"

Elizabeth didn't answer her; she continued to stroke her cat's fur. Kisetsu crouched down in front of Elizabeth and gently caressed Kuro's fur, "What's wrong?"

"That jerk…" Elizabeth growled, "I can sense his aura coming this way…"

Kisetsu turned her head to see Kaname standing in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Can't you see that your cold attitude is hurting her? Don't you love her? Isn't she supposed to be your lover?"

"I have a reason for everything I do, Kisetsu, as well you know," Kaname replied, "The only reason why I am acting coldly is because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Can't you see that this is hurting her? She is not a doll you can just pick up and throw away whenever you feel like it! She's a person!"

"I'm protecting her from the rest of the Night Class. The likes of Ruka could easily kill Erisabesu if she wanted to. I know that Shiki and Touya are indifferent and perhaps Kain too, but Aidou and Ruka could quite easily kill her in a fit of jealous rage," Kaname reasoned. Kisetsu turned her head and noticed that Elizabeth was rather pale. Vampires were pale anyway, but Elizabeth most definitely wasn't as a human turned vampire. Her skin was creamy and lightly sun kissed, almost like honey and cream. It looked abnormal. Was this Elizabeth's first step to becoming a pureblood vampire? Kisetsu didn't know.

"What about Yuuki? What do you feel about her," Kisetsu asked. Kaname remained silent. Kisetsu 'hmphed' and turned to Elizabeth. She grasped and plucked Kuro out of Elizabeth's arms, "Kuro-kun, we're going out while these two sort out their problems."

"Is that a good idea, Kisetsu-sama," Kuro asked.

"Yes," with that, Kisetsu walked out of them room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth sat very still. Kaname walked over to her and leaned on a desk.

"Riji, I don't want to hurt you," Kaname whispered. Elizabeth clenched her jaw.

"As I've said before, you have a funny way of showing it," Elizabeth replied emotionlessly.

"You think this is easy for me," Kaname said with a slight growl in his voice. Elizabeth shivered and turned her back on him. Within a matter of seconds, she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Elizabeth shivered again, "I cannot bare to be away from you, Riji. It kills me to act the way I have been. Now that I know who you are…I cannot keep myself away from you…"

"Correction, I am not that woman…I am Elizabeth Watson…born in England to Alan and Pauline Watson."

"That's where you're wrong…" he breathed in her ear, "You were born to fulfil your destiny as a developing pureblood vampire and to fulfil what your past self could not."

Elizabeth dug her sharp nails deep into the wide, wooden windowsill. Kaname didn't move away from her, continuing to breathe his sweet, warm breath on the back of her neck. He placed his hands on either side of the windowsill, caging her in. Elizabeth turned her head towards him against her own will. She bit her lip. Kaname gently nibbled on her ear, making her moan and pant slightly.

What was happening to her? Why did she want this man so much?

"Kaname…" she whispered. Eventually, her whole body had turned to him. Kaname placed a hand at the bottom of her back and pulled her too his body. Elizabeth tried to resist, placing her hands on his chest, trying to put some distance between them, "No, Kaname…"

"Resist all you like, Riji, but you won't be able to do it for long," Kaname whispered. Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

"I will not submit to you," Elizabeth whispered furiously, "Never!"

"Don't you want what to have what we once had? Don't you want to have it again? Do you wish to leave me again," he whispered the last question with sadness laced into it.

Elizabeth bit her lip and turned her head away, "I will not listen to this."

She successfully pulled herself away, wrenching herself out of his grip, "What happened the other day…it should never have happened," she cried, "I am too far below your station. Leave me be."

With that, Elizabeth ran from the room, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. It had been a mistake to fall in love with him. Why had she let herself fall for him in the first place? Elizabeth ran away from that room, not turning to give it a second glance. She sped past Kisetsu and Kuro. Kuro leapt onto Elizabeth's shoulder whilst Kisetsu ran back to the room Kaname was in. Kisetsu stormed into the room.

"Kaname, what did you say to her?"

She noticed the change in Kaname's aura. He was angry, no, angry wasn't the word. He was livid. He wasn't going to lose Elizabeth that easily. Losing her wasn't an option he wanted to take, not after losing her once, "Kaname, what happened?"

Kaname turned to her. All the wood furnishings splintered violently. Kisetsu squealed and took a step back, "Kaname! Get a grip!"

Kaname didn't say anything back to her. He strode out of the room in Elizabeth's direction, "Kaname, where are you going?"

Kisetsu growled slightly in frustration and ran after him. Kaname and Kisetsu ended up outside. Elizabeth was hiding outside and her scent was strong. However, there were strange, new scents as well, puzzling the two purebloods.

"Who's there," Kisetsu whispered, "It couldn't be…the council…could it? They smell like vampires!"

"We'll have to look for Elizabeth later, because she's around here somewhere," Kaname said, striding away. Kisetsu nodded slowly and followed him into the night. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had hidden herself in a nearby tree. She knew that Kaname knew she was there and he would have pursued her further if it hadn't have been for something more important. Kuro clung to her shoulder. Elizabeth adjusted herself so that she had her legs dangling on either side of the branch and so that her back was against the trunk.

"Riji-sama, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Kuro-kun…"

He knew not to push Elizabeth too far, but something about her didn't feel right. He could sense a change in her that was physical and it didn't feel right.

"Kuro-kun, why do I have to love him," she whispered tearfully, "It's destroying me…"

Kuro leapt, with agile grace, in front of her and he stood gracefully on the branch. He placed a paw on her hip. Looking her straight in the eye with his wine coloured ones he spoke, "Don't worry, Riji-sama, you'll work this out and when you do, you'll be much happier."

"That's easier said than done," Elizabeth whispered. Her thoughts turned back to Rido. He'd disappeared completely. He was alive, she could tell that much, but his whereabouts were unknown to her. She didn't want him to come back for her though; she was quite happy to live her life the way it was.

"I maybe out of line in saying this, Riji-sama, but…" Kuro moved closer to and curled up against her, "I love you, Riji-sama…I really love you."

He was expecting to be thrown off, but he felt a gentle hand stroking his fur. He nuzzled her gently, "I love you too, Kuro-kun, you're my best friend."

Well, that wasn't what he expected but…he hadn't expected her to return his feelings in the way he wanted in the first place due to his appearance. He just had to say it and get it off his chest. He had never felt love. He had been killed brutally before he could even talk, walk or even love. He was then reincarnated as a cat, only being able to regain his true form as an adult vampire if the man who killed him was dead or if he gained love of a young vampire maiden. He had hoped that would be Elizabeth, but his hopes looked bleak.

Kuro's wine coloured eyes gazed up at the melancholy girl and wished that he could take away her pain and suffering. He smiled to himself as Elizabeth leapt down from the tree, landing as gracefully as a cat landed after having leapt down from a wall.

"Let's go back to the Moon Dorm, Kuro-kun, I cannot return to classes now," Elizabeth whispered. Kuro nodded and Elizabeth strolled back to the Moon Dorm, basking in the light of the full moon.


	21. Falling for You

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 21 - Falling for You

* * *

Elizabeth returned to her room that night, completely exhausted. Both she and Kuro sat on the padded bay window in her room, gazing up at the full moon. Kuro was snuggled against her, enjoying the soft caresses in his fur. Elizabeth hadn't changed out of her uniform. To Kuro's embarrassment and, he was ashamed to it, pleasure, Elizabeth's skirt had risen up her slim, milky thighs. He couldn't take his eyes off them and was glad that he was covered in fur because he was blushing heavily. He wished to be in his human form again. He placed his paw "innocently" on her thigh. Elizabeth didn't bat an eyelid. He sighed. Seducing her in this form was near on impossible.

He heard Elizabeth yawn. It was apparent that Elizabeth still wasn't used to staying up at night. Elizabeth rested her head against the window, gazing up at the moon. It was such comforting sight to see her looking so…innocent. She was innocent to some degree and to see her face look calm and serene was a beautiful sight in deed. But most of that had been ripped away from her the moment she became a vampire. Elizabeth wasn't a striking beauty, unlike her fellow Night Class students, but her beauty was more understated and if you took the time to look, she was indeed unique in this aspect. Kaname obviously saw it and was obviously intrigued by her.

After an hour had passed, Elizabeth was still awake despite her body's protests and want for sleep. Kuro had fallen asleep and she suddenly felt very alone. Then, as she was about to answer her body's call for sleep, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked up, slightly startled, and gently moved Kuro so that she could stand up. She stood up and walked over to the door, earing just his half open school shirt, slacks and shoes. She opened the door and saw Kaname leaning on the doorpost. Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kaname," Elizabeth whispered, "Why are you here?"

Kaname walked inside, causing Elizabeth to back away, "I thought I'd find you here…" He whispered. Elizabeth gulped and continued to back away until she hit the wall. Kaname caged her in, "Do you think, that after all this time of waiting for you to come back that I would let you go? I will not lose you again, not ever."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned her head away, "I sacrificed myself to stop something disastrous happening."

"It should have been me to have taken on that responsibility…it should have been me…" Kaname whispered, "Your life is worth more than mine."

"Don't say such things, Kaname," Elizabeth whispered, "I died knowing that our world would be safer. I did it because I loved you."

"Your actions led me to despair."

"I didn't realise at the time that it would wound you so deep…I'm sorry…"

Kaname gently cupped Elizabeth's now tear stained face, "Don't apologise anymore, Riji…" He gazed into her teary eyes. He realised that they were the same shape as Yuuki's eyes with the exception of the colour. He leaned closer, but as he did so he felt Elizabeth's hands on his chest and pushing him away, "Stop pushing me away," he whispered. Elizabeth struggled to pull herself away from him, knowing that allowing herself to fall would be a catastrophe.

"No…stop…stop making me fall for you!"

"Fall for me? That means that your feelings are real and that you want me…" Kaname whispered, "Even though you may not verbally admit it, your body betrays you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "N-no…" but he was right, she was responding to him. Her back was arching into his body even though she was pushing him away.

"Yes…" with that, their lips met feverishly. Hands were everywhere, roaming each other's bodies. Kaname pulled her to his body, his hands relentlessly searching her curves. Elizabeth tugged at his thick mahogany hair. Kaname groaned at the sensation. This was what he wanted. Yuuki may not have been his sister biologically but she was a sister nonetheless and his feelings for her were as such. Elizabeth was his woman and his woman alone.

"Erisabesu…be mine," he whispered hoarsely. Elizabeth could only moan, the ability to speak had long forsaken her. Kaname closed his eyes.

"I love you…" she whispered. She felt him kiss her again, but this time it was gentle and full of care. His hands cupped her cheeks and positioned her head for more access to her mouth. Elizabeth placed her hands on his hips. Kaname then gently broke the tender kiss and then he simply held her, just held her. There was nothing more to say or do. Keeping each other close was the only comfort they could offer one another. Kisses and caresses seemed a little out of place as they stood in each other's arms, basking in the moon light. They weren't sure how long they stood there for, but dawn was quickly approaching. The couple eventually sat down on the bay window, "I need to get some sleep," Elizabeth whispered. Her head was resting on his chest and she was dropping off into dream land. Kaname stood up with her in his arms. He walked over to the bed and gently placed the girl down.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered. As he was about to walk out, Kuro jumped down from the bay window. Kaname turned around and saw him sitting there.

"You know who I am…don't you?" Kuro asked. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Do I now? I'm not sure that I do…I think that you might have to clarify," Kaname said. Kuro glared up at him.

"Do you really love Riji-sama?"

Kaname silent stared at him, "Yes," was his only answer, "And I will not lose her. She is the one of only two people who I truly care about."

"I see…what if I told you that I had feelings for the girl in question? As you probably well know, I am not really a cat."

"I can see that very clearly, you are no cat, but I will not allow you to have Erisabesu. She is my lover," Kaname stated coolly, "She will see you as nothing more than a cat."

Kuro dug his nails into the carpeting, "If you loved her you wouldn't be stringing her along like this because we both know that you'll choose Yuuki in the end."

"You are making assumptions, _cat_," Kaname said, "Yuuki is my sister and my sister she will remain. Erisabesu makes me feel alive whenever I am near her and the fact that a _cat_ is laying claim to her is pretty…absurd…don't you think?"

"But I'm a vampire nonetheless, Kaname," Kuro hissed.

"That makes no difference to that girl's feelings. She loves me and I love her. The notion that you could ever return to your…'original' form is quite impossible because you need her love to break you free. It's quite pitiful really…."

With that, Kaname exited the room. Kuro retracted his claws from the carpet. He wanted to attack Kaname, but something in him said that Elizabeth wouldn't forgive him. Although, he also knew that he'd never stand a proper chance in his current form. He kicked the door shut with his hind leg and jumped up onto the bed. He nuzzled her face.

"Oh, Riji-sama…" he whispered, gazing at her, his wine coloured eyes full of want. He's seen the way Kaname had kissed, caressed and held her. He longed to do that and it made him ever more impatient. He could only hope.

* * *

The next day, the Night Class had received word that there was a ball being held on that evening. Elizabeth wasn't excited. She had no dress as the dress Kisetsu had given her was ruined.

"Riji-chan, I can give you a new dress," Kisetsu offered. Elizabeth gave a tired sigh.

"I'm not sure if I truly want to go tonight…" Elizabeth sighed again. Kisetsu smacked her around the head without warning and it knocked Elizabeth out of her chair.

"Ow, Kise-chan, that hurt!"

"Good! Hopefully it will have knocked some sense into you!"

"What sense?"

"That you cannot miss this soiree and that it's mandatory!"

"But I don't have a dress! The one that you gave me is ruined from my confrontation with Shizuka Hiou!"

"I have plenty of dresses! You can just ask!"

Kisetsu frowned before helping Elizabeth up, "I know, but I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage."

"Taking advantage? Nonsense! You wouldn't be taking advantage. I'm your friend and I would do anything for you, you know that!"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Kisetsu, you're the best."

Kisetsu giggled, "I aim to please," she said, looking quite pleased with herself.

Elizabeth sighed softly, "Well, I'd better get some sleep before the ball. If this is an all-night job then I want to be able to stay awake during the ball."

"All right, Riji-chan, sleep well." Kisetsu said. Elizabeth smiled before exiting Kisetsu's room. As she walked towards her own room, she yawned loudly. Lately, she hadn't been getting much sleep. Her little rendezvous with Kaname the night before meant that she had even less sleep. She only hoped that this lack of sleep wasn't going to affect her too much in the long run.

* * *

Please Review!


	22. My Fiancee

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the limousine outside of an old, derelict building. She frowned softly, "Where are we? I thought that we were going to the Aidou mansion," Elizabeth said, turning to Kisetsu.

"Actually, we have arrived," Kisetsu said with a small smile, "It's underground."

Elizabeth heaved a heavy sigh. Why did they have a mansion underground? It was completely absurd. Also, that mansion looked really old. What if a human took it over? Or if someone knocked it down? Why didn't anyone think of that?

We walked inside with Aidou, Kain and Ruka. However, as they did so we saw someone lying on the floor. Aidou walked over to the body and he gasped sharply, "Why is Yuuki Cross lying here?"

I turned my head and strode over to Yuuki and knelt beside the unconscious girl. She felt for a pulse and to her relief, there was one, "She's still alive," Elizabeth said, with a sigh of relief.

"What a troublesome girl…" Elizabeth heard Kaname's voice from behind. Elizabeth stood up, "Aidou, take her inside…I'll be up in a moment."

"Yes of cause, Kaname-sama," Aidou scooped Yuuki up into his arms. Ruka, Takuma (who had joined them just moments ago), Kain and Kisetsu followed, but Ruka cast longing looks in Kaname's direction (which were all ignored by the pureblood). Kaname turned to Elizabeth.

"Erisabesu, I will be with you one I am finished dealing with Yuuki. Would you honour me with a dance?"

She nodded dumbly and blushed heatedly, "Of cause, Kaname-sama…"

Kaname smiled slightly and cast his glance down Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth was wearing a long, white, Grecian style dress. It had a silk underneath and chiffon over fabric. She also wore a pair of long white silk gloves. On her feet was a pair of white high heels with a diamante fastener. Elizabeth's hair was curled into loose curls.

"You look beautiful," He whispered into her ear. Elizabeth swallowed hard as Kaname placed a hand at the bottom of her back, pulling her forward. He delicately kissed her neck making her shiver violently. Elizabeth gripped Kaname's smock coat.

"Thank you, my lord," Elizabeth whispered, "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, my lady," Kaname whispered. Elizabeth's cheeks because even redder. She pressed her lips to his is a gentle, caring kiss. Kaname gripped her waist and returned the kiss, meeting her gentle passion. He forced her against a pillar and trailed a hand from her waist, down to her thigh. He delicately trailed the delicate fabric of her dress upwards. Elizabeth moaned softly, egging Kaname on further. He grazed her lip with his bared fangs, letting him taste her blood. Sensually licking it away, Kaname released her lips and her waist. Kaname sighed, "I will have to go and see to Yuuki for a while. You will wait for me in the ball room."

"Yes, Kaname," Elizabeth whispered, completely breathless. Kaname took her by the hand and led her down some steps and through a door. It led to a dark passage way and Elizabeth tightened her grip on Kaname's hand. However, as they walked for a couple of minutes more, they spotted an open doorway that led to the ballroom, "Just go through there and wait for me. Remember to act confidently and politely at all times."

"Yes, Kaname, I'll remember."

He smile and she smiled coyly back. She walked on ahead and entered the ballroom. It was full of noble vampires, "Wow…" Elizabeth gawped. She gazed around at the beautifully decorated ballroom. There were many noble vampires around and some of whom I recognised. Some were celebrities; some were business men and women and so on. Elizabeth spotted Rima and Shiki over by the buffet table. She gracefully walked over to them, hoping that they would have her in their company, "Rima…Shiki…are you enjoying the ball?"

"Not really," Shiki plainly stated, "I hate being at a soiree with all these boring adults."

She had to chuckle at that, "I know how you feel."

Rima gently sipped on some wine and so did Shiki. Kisetsu made her way over to them, beaming brightly, "Riji-chan, you look even more beautiful than before," Kisetsu gushed.

"Where's Takuma?"

"He's with Kaname," Kisetsu said with a sigh. Elizabeth nodded.

"Kaname's asked me to dance with him," Elizabeth said happily.

"Oh, did he really? You know that it will be the first dance of the night and you'll be with no one but him on the dance floor."

Elizabeth blushed heavily, "Really? That's going to be embarrassing."

"Just focus on him and you'll be fine."

Elizabeth chuckled softly before turning her gaze to an older man sitting in a chair. He was blond and he had a walking cane with him, "That's Asato Ichijo," Kisetsu said, "Otherwise known as Ichio, he is the head of the Vampire Senate."

Elizabeth nodded. She then saw Zero and his evil twin Ichiru. They were throwing looks at each other that she couldn't read. It worried her. Suddenly, an aging, maroon haired man walked up to Shiki.

"Ah, Senri, I'm glad you've come here tonight," he said stiffly yet kindly, "You look a little on the thin side. You should eat."

"Yes, great-uncle," Shiki said blankly. So this man was Shiki's great uncle. It made sense since they both had the same coloured hair. Shiki's great uncle placed a plate of food beside him.

"Eat up. Remember that your body isn't just your own," he said cryptically, "You should go and visit your mother soon. She keeps asking for you."

With one last pat on the back, his great uncle took his leave. Elizabeth then saw Rima cut some food with the knife and fork and shove it up into Shiki's face. After a moment's hesitation, Shiki took the mouthful of food. Suddenly, everyone around her was bowing and curtsying. Elizabeth looked up and saw Kaname and Takuma standing there. Elizabeth quickly bowed, "Please do not let me spoil your fun," Kaname said kindly, "Please carry on."

Everyone rose and admired the young pureblood prince. Nobles started offering their daughters to him in the hopes of advancement, including Aidou's sister, Tsukiko. Elizabeth kept her eyes cast down. She didn't think she measured up to those girls. Kisetsu placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Riji-chan, he won't choose any of those girls," Kisetsu soothed, "He does love you, I can tell."

Elizabeth didn't answer. She knew that doubting Kaname was not going to do her any good, but Kaname was an eligible young man for marriage and he had yet to announce their relationship to their society.

Kaname turned his gaze to Elizabeth. He barely listened to the pleas of parents who shoved and paraded their daughters under his nose, "Please excuse me," he said in a cold tone. Everyone looked shocked as he walked right past them. Elizabeth looked up and saw him stood in front of her.

"Kaname…" Elizabeth whispered, "What are you-?"

Kaname pulled her into his arms before she could utter another word, "Dance with me."

That wasn't a request; that was an order. Elizabeth was pulled onto the dance floor and the music began to play. Kaname easily led her, but Elizabeth was feeling extremely uncomfortable and stiff. She could sense the jealousy from the girls in the room as they glared at her, "Relax, Erisabesu," Kaname whispered, "Take no notice of them. They are only jealous of you. Be proud that you are my lover."

Elizabeth nodded softly and rested her head on Kaname's chest. As a result, Kaname tightened his grip around her waist. They danced slowly, treasuring the moment.

"Is that his lover," one girl asked.

"What's her name?"

"Who is she?"

"Where has she come from?"

"Her aura is way different to what I have ever witnessed."

"What has she got that I haven't got?"

Elizabeth could hear what was going on, but she didn't care. Kaname would protect her no matter what. She felt Kaname bring her hand towards his lips, gently pressing his lips to the back of her hand. She smiled up at him and the tempo of the music sped up. Their pace also sped up, it no longer being a slow dance. Elizabeth smiled up at him. She'd fallen hard for him and didn't want to ever be parted from him.

As Elizabeth danced with Kaname, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuuki gazing at them from above. Kaname had noticed as well. His expression darkened, "Yuuki…why are you wandering about," he asked to himself. Elizabeth cast her eyes to the floor.

"Go to her…" Elizabeth whispered, "…I am not all that important to you…She is the person who is most important to you." Elizabeth tore herself away from him. She couldn't stand it. Yuuki was obviously the person whom he loved. The only way she could cope with this was to keep away. She strode away, shocking aristocrat.

"Erisabesu, where do you th-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Elizabeth screamed at him.

"What is that girl doing?"

"How dare she treat Kaname-sama like that?"

"Such an insolent girl…"

"What is this foolishness? Why does Kaname-sama bestow such affection to such a low ranked, foolish girl?"

Elizabeth couldn't stay whilst they thought and said these things. She strode from ballroom and down the long passageway when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Get off me," Elizabeth screamed. It was Kisetsu and her face had a worried expression on it.

"Riji-chan, why did you just run off like that," Kisetsu said, not letting go of her friend's arm, "You'll have embarrassed him beyond all recognition! What's gotten into you?"

"He loves _her_! He doesn't love me," Elizabeth screamed though angry tears, "He loves her!" she collapsed to her knees.

"Riji-chan," Kisetsu muttered.

"You heard what they were saying and thinking…nobody will accept me for who I am. They cannot and will not accept a relationship between myself and Kaname. It's too taboo."

"Get back out there and show them what you are made of! Show them that you are every bit Kaname's lover!"

"It's useless, Kise-chan, I'm not worthy," It was as if she had lost the will.

"Riji-chan, where is the happy, lively 16 year old girl that I know and love?"

"She died…along with the human part of me…" Elizabeth whispered.

"No, I don't truly believe that," Kisetsu said, "And I don't think you do either. The way you look at him, it makes me sad that I cannot illicit that smile from you anymore. I just want you to be happy."

"The fact that he's making me so sad…and confused…is…disorientating. I love him so much yet he confuses me so."

"I don't think he means to confuse you, Riji-chan," Kisetsu reasoned, "He loves you and you should show him that you love him by going out there and show them that you are worth of him, every bit as good as them, if not better. Don't let them think ill of you."

Elizabeth tried to wipe her tears away before standing up, "Well…okay, I'll try to…" She walked, straight backed, and headed towards the ballroom, butterflies in her stomach. Kisetsu grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand, acting as Elizabeth's pillar of strength. Together, they walked out. Elizabeth pulled her shoulders back and held her head high. All of the aristocratic vampires all stared at her, but it was Kaname who Elizabeth was heading towards. The air was tense as Kaname gave her a look of scepticism. Elizabeth bowed a deep curtsy, "Please forgive me, Lord Kaname," Elizabeth said submissively, "I acted foolishly."

There was a tense silence that followed. All eyes were on both Kaname and Elizabeth. Everyone wondered what Kaname was going to do. Kaname then raised his hand as if he was about to slap her for her insolence. At first, it appeared that way and Elizabeth was ready to flinch, clenching her eyes shut. She heard faint mutterings from the surrounding aristocrats. But then, Kaname took a step closer to Elizabeth, bringing him within about two inches of Elizabeth and he cupped her cheeks.

"Erisabesu…I love you…" he whispered. He knew that everyone could hear it as vampires' hearing was super sensitive. Elizabeth didn't reply as she searched his face for any signs of tom-foolery. She frowned, not knowing how to react. He kissed her softly on the lips and then manoeuvred her head to the side. A confused Elizabeth widened her eyes in surprise as she felt him lick her neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kisetsu's eyes widened. This prompted her to ask.

"Kaname…what are you doing," Elizabeth whispered. He didn't answer her verbally; he just gripped her waist with one hand and held her head to the side. She felt his hot breath on her neck before the sharp sting of his fangs plunged into her neck. Elizabeth gasped sharply and the aristocrats all gasped at his actions. The scent of blood filled the room and only Kaname's soft gulps were heard. Takuma walked up from behind Kisetsu and tugged on the back of the dress.

"Kisetsu, what is he doing," Takuma whispered. Kisetsu turned he head.

"He's exerting dominance over Riji-chan…it's a pureblood thing…"

"Why here though? Why not do it privately," Takuma asked, "It's like having sexual intercourse in public!"

"Shh, Takuma," Kisetsu scolded, "What he's doing is…he's making sure that everyone knows who and what she is to him and what he is to her: his lover, her master. In other words, he's declaring their relationship publically and there is nothing that any of these aristocrats can do about it."

"He's creating a blood bond?"

"No, I don't think that's what he is doing. I think it's just for the reasons stated," Kisetsu replied, "I've already sensed a blood bond between them."

"I suspect that Kaname will have to seriously protect her if he wants to carry on this relationship."

"I know. I just hope that the vacation we're going on next in a couple of days will clear the air and give them time to sort things out with each other."

Kisetsu turned her head and saw Kaname wrap an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and place a hand on her cheek before capturing her lips in a hot, blood laced kiss. Elizabeth had melted against him, returning his kiss. Kisetsu sighed softly.

"I can only hope that Kaname doesn't mess this up because I don't Elizabeth's heart can take it anymore."

* * *

Later on, Elizabeth travelled home with Kaname in his limousine. He'd kept her by his side for the rest of the soiree, not letting her out of his sight. The aristocrats were left with no doubt of Elizabeth's position in the royal vampire court.

But Elizabeth still doubted that Kaname truly loved Yuuki like a sister. She didn't know if she was being paranoid, it just felt that way. After all, Kaname had or though he loved Yuuki romantically only until recently. Was she right to worry? She wasn't sure. But she did love him and even if he betrayed her, she would still love him. She didn't know why, she just would.

* * *

"Kisetsu," Elizabeth said, walking into Kisetsu's room that night, "Do you know why Kaname bit me in public?"

Kisetsu knew that she would ask this question, "Aren't you best asking him that?"

Elizabeth looked down at the floor, "I want to…but I can't."

Kisetsu sighed, "He was declaring his relationship publically. By letting him bite you, you accepted that he is your master and that you are his lover."

"Isn't he my lover," Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Yes, but in the vampire world, the male vampire is always dominant. In effect, you're his fiancée."

"But he hasn't got on one knee and asked me!"

"That's a human tradition, Riji-chan, and you're both vampires," Kisetsu said with a smirk, "But…pitch the idea to him…and see how he takes it."

Elizabeth laughed.

"We have lots of ways to propose to each other," Kisetsu explained, "Like exhibit A, biting one's lover."

"Ah, well that makes sense," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Well, I'll see you later. I need my sleep."

"Good night, Riji-chan," Kisetsu said brightly. Elizabeth smiled and closed the door, yawning as she did so. She sighed soft before walking back to her room, hoping to get some sleep before their holiday.

* * *

Please Review!


	23. Unfortunate Happenings

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 23 - Unfortunate Happenings

* * *

As Elizabeth packed her small suitcase, Kuro helped her by handing her small objects such as her hair brush and other essential accessories.

"Oh, Kuro-kun, I'm engaged," Elizabeth sighed wistfully, "I'm so happy."

Kuro leapt onto her lap as Elizabeth sat on the plush carpet after packing her things. Kuro nuzzled her neck, "If you're happy, Riji-sama, I'm happy."

Elizabeth looked down at him and nodded, "That's good," Elizabeth commented. She stroked his soft fur, losing herself in thought, "Kaname has been to the council to finalise our engagement."

"I see."

"Kuro-kun, can you sense a…change in me?"

"If you mean you're vampire status…then yes…you are no longer a Level C…you're a Level A…a Pureblood."

"That scares me," Elizabeth whispered, "I thought that it was just a dream…but if it's truly who I am…then I have no choice but to face it."

Kuro gulped. Elizabeth was head over heels in love with Kaname and now it was clearly apparent that Kaname returned those feelings. Kuro thought that he might have been content to be loved as a cat, but he was wrong. He needed Elizabeth and he couldn't wait to be back in his true form.

Elizabeth stood up after a while and grabbed her coat, "Well, Kuro-kun, you'd better get in my bag," Elizabeth said, unzipping her large hand bag.

"I hate getting in that bag," Kuro grumbled.

"Suck it up," Elizabeth said in a deadpan voice. Kuro grumbled about being confined in small spaces and about Elizabeth being cruel to him before leaping gracefully into the bag. Elizabeth then zipped it up but left a small gap to allow Kuro to breathe. She picked up her suitcase and walked from her room.

On her way down, she saw Ruka, Aidou and Kain walking ahead of her. Ruka turned her head and faced Elizabeth, "I bet you're happy."

"Happy," Elizabeth asked, "I'm more than happy. Do you want to know why? Probably not but I'm going to tell you anyway. Because I'm in love with Kaname and you cannot do a thing about it. Kaname would kill you of anything happened to me."

Ruka glared at her but Kain placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "She's right, Ruka. Erisabesu-sama is Kaname-sama's fiancée."

"'Erisabesu-sama'," Elizabeth questioned quizzically. Kain looked up at her.

"Yes, Erisabesu-sama," Kain said, "Kaname-sama has ordered that must call you this."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. This was news to her. She smiled softly before walking past them with her head held high. Elizabeth walked down the stairs to meet her friends downstairs. Kisetsu and Takuma were waiting for her while Kaname turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Riji," he walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Elizabeth leaned into his touch. Kisetsu sighed softly as she watched the couple have a very cute moment. Elizabeth broke away from Kaname with a small smile. She turned her head towards Shiki. He was sitting on the sofa casually. Rima was casting disapproving looks in is direction.

"What is it, Rima-san," Elizabeth asked. Rima looked up at her.

"Shiki isn't coming with us, Erisabesu-sama," Rima sighed sadly.

"Ah, I see," Elizabeth said as she linked arms with Kaname. Rima threw a box of chocolate pocky at Shiki, telling him to be careful. As everyone soon made it down to the foyer, they left the Moon Dormitory for the summer holidays.

As they walked down the path leading to the front gate, Yuuki and Zero were waiting to wave them off. Yuuki eyed Kaname and Elizabeth with sad eyes. Elizabeth had no sympathy for her. In her opinion, Yuuki was a stupid little girl who puts 2+2 together and makes 5.

Kaname handed Yuuki the key to the Moon Dormitory and told Zero to keep an eye on Yuuki while he was away. With that said and done, Kaname and Elizabeth followed the rest of the Night Class. They walked in silence towards the limousine, but Kaname held Elizabeth's hand tightly, letting her know that he was still there.

* * *

As they drove towards the train station, Elizabeth gazed out of the window. Kaname was silent throughout their journey, only taking the time to gaze at his fiancée once in a while. Everyone noticed the change in Elizabeth's aura and presence. Her true pureblood self was showing through and people were starting to fear her, especially Ruka and Aidou. Kisetsu was happy that Kaname had finally made his move to claim Elizabeth as his in front of the aristocrats at the ball a couple of days before. Elizabeth would be happy no one could take that away from her.

There was also the other unmentionable thing that couples did that Kisetsu worried about and that was intercourse. Elizabeth was innocent to a fault. Would she be able to take being able to do this act of love with Kaname? Not only is it much more intense but it formed the bond between the male and female. She would almost certainly become pregnant on the first time as well. What if Kaname chose to take Elizabeth during the holiday? Elizabeth wouldn't be able to hide a potential pregnancy from her fellow classmates even only after fertilization. They were already pretty intimate with each other and there wasn't much to stop them going the whole way.

A few hours later, as they stepped off the train, the Night Class noticed that the humans were staring at them. No prizes for guessing why.

"Kaname-sama, we should have gone the whole way in the car…even if it would have been a longer journey…" Aidou complained. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Aidou, is it because we're being stared at? I thought you liked being in the centre of attention," Elizabeth giggled and this earned a glare from Aidou but Kain placed a hand on his arm to stop him from doing anything that he would regret later.

"They're just looking at us Aidou, no need to worry," Kaname said blandly.

"The Day Class just started out staring at us too…" Ruka said worriedly.

"Now that I think about it," Takuma started, "The Day Class girls still only watch Kaname from a distance. Maybe their maidenly instincts tell them that an evil hides behind that beautiful skin."

"Takuma…." Ruka, Kisetsu and Elizabeth said with worried expressions and thoroughly freaked out.

"An evil being," Rima mused.

"Kaname-sama, did you hear what Ichijo just called you," Aidou whined. Kaname smirked.

"Actually, he's right on the mark," Kaname said flippantly, "Oh and, Aidou, we're on vacation so there's no need for you to be so formal."

He smiled a little before turning to Elizabeth, who looked a little fatigued, "Not long to go now, Riji-koi. It's just one more train ride."

He kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his. He heard soft swoons from human girls watching them from afar. He smirked before pulling Elizabeth to the front of the group with Aidou. Aidou led the group to a private railway belonging to his family and it led to couple of different mansions belonging to the Aidou family.

They were met by an older man, wrapped in a cloak. It was clearly cold here and Elizabeth had been told that because it was that far away from the academy, it had a different climate; almost as if it was in a different country. They were taken down a long path towards a large, gothic mansion. The man was the butler and he carried a lantern to light their way.

Once they entered the mansion, servants took their luggage and were shown to their rooms. Kaname expressly wished for Elizabeth's room not to be too far from his and it was so. Elizabeth's room was only next door to his.

* * *

That night, Kaname and Elizabeth sat in front of the fire place in Kaname's room. They sat on the plush rug in front of the fire. Kaname's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her close to his chest. He ran a hand through her hair, loving how soft it was.

"Erisabesu, can you answer me one question," Kaname whispered. Elizabeth nodded against his chest.

"Anything, my love," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Who bit you?"

"What do you mean by that," Elizabeth asked.

"I mean who was the one who turned you into a vampire in the first place?"

"I cannot say."

"You said that you would answer me."

"You'd hate me."

"I could never hate you, my love," Kaname answered. Elizabeth sniffed softly but nodded. She pushed herself away in order to look at his face.

"My master is…Rido Kuran."

She saw the colour drain from his face although nothing else changed, "It couldn't be…he's dead," Kaname whispered.

"It's true…he doesn't come to me much anymore, but he used to drink from me and it always made me feel afraid…wishing that it were your fangs buried deep into my neck. He treated me as if I was a vending machine for blood; except he didn't have to pay…he just took and never gave me anything in return."

Kaname closed his eyes for a moment, "I killed Rido little over ten years ago…it couldn't have been him…"

"You killed him? Why?"

Kaname wouldn't meet her gaze, "He killed my adoptive father, Haruka Kuran, with an anti-vampire sword."

"Your adoptive father," Elizabeth said, clearly confused, "I thought that he _was_ father."

"No, his real son was killed by Rido in order to raise me from the dead," He then brought himself closer to her, "You do know who I actually am, right?"

Elizabeth nodded without hesitation, "You're the progenitor of the Kuran family and I am the lover who gave birth to the first Kuran heirs…Naomi Kuran…"

"Yes…"

"Do you love me because of that reason…or do you love me….as Elizabeth…"

Kaname grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest.

"You once uttered that name to me…at the school ball…" Elizabeth whispered, "Do you love me for the woman I am today? Or the woman I was 10,000 years ago?"

Kaname placed a finger underneath Elizabeth's chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Forgive me, Riji-chan," he whispered, "I have not discussed this with you. I love you for the woman you are today. Naomi is still a part of you and that will always remain that way."

"But, you didn't even look at me once until you knew who I was. What's changed?"

"It's not that I didn't look at you, I did, I just couldn't bring myself to…I was still infatuated with Yuuki and I didn't want to believe that I could ever love you…but here I am. The fact that you're my original lover is just an added bonus. I love you and I love no other."

"Eh…? Really," Elizabeth said with beaming smile, "I love you too….I feel exactly the same as you do."

They closed in on one another and they kissed each other gently. Kaname pushed her back onto the rug with an arm around her waist. Kaname groaned when Elizabeth placed a hand on his cheek. Elizabeth broke the kiss and gazed at him for a moment, "Kaname, did we do this when I was alive back then?"

"Yes and we did much more than this…I assure you," He seductively whispered into her ear. Elizabeth blushed heavily.

"Did we…? It must have been wonderful…" Elizabeth whispered. "But I want you to wait until I'm ready…because…I don't want to get pregnant and neither do I want to explain why I'm pregnant to my parents, who you have yet to meet."

"I have no intention of getting you pregnant, Riji-chan," Kaname said with a smirk, "But a female vampire cannot get pregnant until she comes of age."

"You mean…I cannot get pregnant? How come?"

"Your whole biological make up has changed."

"Ah so…how old is 'coming of age'?"

"When you stop aging…and that's around about about…25 years of age," Kaname said with a smirk.

"Even so, I'd like to wait….at least until I've told my parents about us," Elizabeth said with a smirk equalling Kaname's, "And let's leave out that part where we're fiancées…I think my parents would freak out. I'm only 16 after all."

"All right," he said, "I'm willing to wait…I'm very good at it."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Kaname with the all the strength she could muster, "It's good to be with you again."

"I know," Kaname whispered, "Will you stay with me tonight? I promise that nothing will happen."

Elizabeth looked hesitant for a moment before nodding. She almost looked afraid. Kaname noticed her nervousness, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Elizabeth looked up at him, "No, I'll stay…"

Kaname nodded and smiled when Elizabeth let him bring her to his chest, "Don't worry…" he cradled her as she sat across Kaname's crossed legs. He felt her body relax into his until Elizabeth fell asleep. Kaname gently kissed her forehead. After a while, Kaname felt himself falling asleep and he wanted to go to bed. He moved an arm underneath her legs and the other arm around her back, lifting her as he stood up and walked over to the bed. He gingerly moved the covers back and placed the sleeping girl under the covers. He kissed her forehead before walking to the other side of the bed. He climbed under the covers and gave her hand a little squeeze before closing his eyes and letting sleep taking him from the world of reality.

* * *

The next night, Elizabeth found herself playing cards with Rima, Kisetsu and Takuma. Rima constantly complained about not having Shiki around. Elizabeth wondered if this was the first time that they had truly been apart from each other. Obviously, this was the case. The butler had brought in some rose tea and some rose jam and biscuits.

"I wonder if the rose jam will make the rose tea taste any stronger," Takuma said as he spooned a spoonful of rose jam into his tea.

"I prefer jam on biscuits and not in my tea."

"He's being adventurous, Rima, leave him alone," Kisetsu said with a small smirk. Elizabeth sighed softly as she sipped her tea. Kuro sat on her lap, purring happily. Kaname was standing outside without a coat, gazing out into the night. Placing Kuro on the floor (to his dismay), Elizabeth walked over to Kaname and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Aren't you cold?"

Kaname turned his head to look at her, "I'm not, no," He pulled her into his arms, "Well, not now anyway."

Elizabeth smiled softly, but the frowned, "Kaname, what if Rido comes back? Who have I been seeing if Rido is dead?"

"It could have been him…then again…it could have been a blood servant with his consciousness. Rido might still be regenerating. Purebloods have many powers that are known to them."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"I cannot help it."

Kaname kissed her forehead, "I will protect you. I swear to you I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Senri stepped out of the limousine his great-uncle had sent for him. He was standing outside the council building and he took a deep breath before walking up towards the door that opened automatically for him by two lower class vampires. Senri walked inside the dark building and met his great-uncle, Lord Shiki, in the parlour.

"Hello, Senri," Lord Shiki greeted.

"Good to see you again, uncle," Senri said, "So, what have I been called here for?"

"You have been charged with a very special job, Senri, as you are not a child anymore," Lord Shiki said, "Come with me."

Senri nodded and followed his great uncle down to a dark staircase. They walked for some time until they reached an arched, wooden door. Senri's uncle unlocked it and opened the door. Senri looked initially hesitant but he walked in anyway. As he did so, the smell of blood hit him like a brick wall.

"What is this place, Great-uncle," Senri asked. His great uncle smirked.

"This…, nephew, is where you will fulfil your duty to the family."

Senri narrowed his blues eyes a little, "What do you mean," Senri asked, "And what's _that_?"

He pointed over at a large bath/coffin that had a container full of blood hanging over the top that dripped blood into the casket, "This, Senri, is your father," His great uncle said with pure admiration. Senri frowned, "Rido Kuran."

"But my father's dead…"

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere that sounded like a little boy, "Aw, Senri, that's a horrible thing to say about your father!"

The little boy walked out of the shadows. He was the boy who had drained Yuuki of her energy the day of the ball at the Aidou mansion. His eyes were mismatched and he had a smile that didn't belong on his face. Senri gulped and he took a step back. Suddenly, the little boy collapsed and a hand shot out of the casket of blood. It was mangled and had no skin covering the bone and muscle.

The rest of the man sat up. Senri gasped and gagged as he saw the monstrous sight, "Senri, how good it is to see you again…" Rido smiled devilishly. Senri stood, frozen to the spot. He couldn't move; he couldn't run…he could do nothing as his father's mutilated hand reached for him, "I'm in need of your body, Senri…be good boy and give it to me."

Rido's consciousness moved from the mutilated body before Senri could even blink. Rido took a while to get used to his body, but it didn't take long. A smirk, uncharacteristic of Senri, curved at his lips. He inspected his son's body with pride.

"Well…he didn't shape up too badly did he," He said with a sadistic laugh, "I wonder how my little Riji-chan will react."

"Erisabesu-sama is your nephew's fiancée," Senri's great-uncle said, "You will have to approach her with caution."

Rido scoffed, "I do not fear Kaname. He is the false heir."

"True, that's true,"

"Well, my servant will get the shock of her life when I return to take what's mine."

"What has the lady go to do with this?"

"I never told her this, but I always knew that she was the ancestor's lover. To have both ancestors as my slaves…I will be the most powerful vampire in all of existence and everything is falling into place quite nicely."

"Very good, Sir," Lord Shiki said respectfully.

"Now, retrieve the Ichijo boy…he can be my servant for the time being."

"Yes, my lord," Lord Shiki said.

_"Beware, Riji-chan, I'm coming to get you," _Rido thought before following Lord Shiki out.

* * *

Please Review!

A/N Hey, well this was a quick update. It was also to tell you that there is a poll on my profile and it's concerning this story. Please do vote because I need the go ahead to do what I want to do. I don't want to offend anyone.


	24. Found Out

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 24 - Found Out

* * *

A couple of days had passed since they had arrived back from their short lived holiday. Kaname had shut himself up in his room, not walking to anybody, not even Elizabeth. He claimed that he needed time to think.

Because Kaname seemed to be ignoring her, Elizabeth decided to visit her mum and dad. She had received a few phone calls from her mother asking her to come home. Elizabeth packed a few clothes in a little tote bag before knocking on Kaname's door to tell him she was leaving for a couple of days.

"Kaname, I'm leaving for a couple of days before classes begin again. I hope you don't mind. It's just that my mother has been ringing me incessantly for me to visit."

She heard footsteps approaching from behind the door and Kaname opened the door, "Give your best wishes to you parents, Riji-chan," Kaname said softly. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back. Elizabeth smiled before walking down the corridor and trotting down the stairs. As she did so, she saw Rima slump dramatically onto the sofa in the parlour.

"Hey, Rima-san, what's up?"

She looked up at me robotically with her doll like, glassy eyes sapphire eyes, "I'm all right…just tired. Lord Kuran is making me do weird work."

"What weird work?"

Before Rima could answer, the maid walked in on us, "Touya-sama, Watson-sama, Ichijo-sama and Shiki-sama have returned."

Rima sat up immediately. Elizabeth was about to walk out when she felt an overwhelming presence. It was sickening and it felt so familiar. Rido and Takuma walked inside and Elizabeth went very pale. Her eyes widened and face went rather pale. Rido eyed both girls but his gaze lingered on Elizabeth. Rima frowned as her 'friend' walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hey, Riji-chan," he whispered into her ear almost seductively, "Did you miss me?"

Elizabeth became jittery and she trembled with fear. His eyes were mismatched; this she recognised greatly, "Ri-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "You didn't answer my question."

"Why would she miss you, Shiki," Rima said innocently. Rido turned his head.

"Oh you have no idea," he smirked, backing away. Elizabeth ran out of the front door before Rido could do anything to her. She ran for her life, knowing that this little break would do her the world of good.

* * *

Elizabeth ran all the way home. She couldn't believe that Rido had returned and in Shiki's body no less. She almost tore the door off it's hinges and she slammed the door shut. Her she was out of breath and she unzipped her bag to let Kuro breath properly. He poked his head out and gasped for air. However Kuro had to retreat back when Pauline walked out of the kitchen to see greet Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, I'm so glad you've come back," Pauline hugged her daughter tightly. Elizabeth smiled and enjoyed the comfort of her mother's arms. However, Elizabeth felt the roundness of her mother's rounded belly, her _pregnant _belly.

"How far along are you?"

"About four and a half months."

"I'm happy."

"Good," Pauline smiled and pulled back, "Well, help me make dinner."

Elizabeth nodded and followed her mother in to the kitchen, "What do you want me to do?"

"Would you peel and chop the carrots for me, love," she asked. Elizabeth nodded and pulled a peeler out of the utensil drawer. Taking a carrot in hand, she started to peel the orange vegetable, "How is school?"

"It's good," Elizabeth answered, "I have a boyfriend now too."

Pauline turned around, "Oh? Well, tell me about him; what is he like? What's his name?"

"His name is Kaname Kuran," Elizabeth said, "He's the boy you met the last time I was here."

Pauline tapped her chin with her forefinger, "Oh yes, I remember him now; he seemed like a nice boy. Does he treat you well?"

Elizabeth nodded, "He's wonderful."

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had gone into a daydream while peeling the carrots and took several layers of her skin off her finer. She whimpered softly as blood was beginning to appeared and dripped from her finger.

"Lizzy, have you cut yourself?"

The smell of blood had caused Elizabeth to blood lust. She stuffed her injured finger into her mouth and tried to abate her blood lust but it wasn't working. She couldn't turn around as she would reveal her vampiric nature and her inhuman, glowing crimson eyes. Unfortunately, Pauline had turned her around, wanting to nurse her daughter's cut finger. Elizabeth tried to turn her head away.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong with your eyes? Why won't you look at me," Pauline demanded. Elizabeth knew this was inevitable. She sighed softly before opening her eyes and revealing her crimson eyes. Pauline's own eyes widened. She gasped and backed away, "What's with your eyes?"

"Mum, there's no point in hiding it anymore," Elizabeth sunk to her knees, "I'm not human…"

Pauline backed herself against the wall, "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire," she held up her once injured finger. It had completely healed, "See how my cut healed? That's one of the powers bestowed to vampires. We heal real quick…"

"What have you done with my daughter? Who are you?"

"It is I," Elizabeth jumped to her feet, "I was bitten on the day we arrived in Japan by a pureblood vampire."

Pauline watched as Elizabeth's eyes returned to their normal colour, "Vampires are real? Don't turn me into a vampire!"

"I cannot," Elizabeth whispered, "Well, not for now anyway…only truly developed pureblood vampires can turn humans into vampires. I'm not at that stage yet."

Pauline edged towards her daughter, "You're really a vampire?"

Elizabeth nodded, "The Night Class isn't a place for people with high IQs either, although, everyone is extraordinarily clever. It's a place for vampires. My lover is a vampire as well. He's a pureblood and not only that, he's vampire royalty, a pureblood prince."

"Vampire royalty? They have royalty?"

"Yes, it's a whole different world and I am under their jurisdiction now."

"Well, tell me, are there such things as vampire hunters?"

"Oh, yes, I behave myself so that I cannot get on their execution list. Our headmaster is an ex-vampire hunter. He wants to bridge the gap between humans and vampires, wanting us to live together side by side."

Pauline sat down at the kitchen table, completely flabbergasted, "Well, are you happy as a vampire?"

"It took some getting used to, but I like being a vampire."

"What does blood taste like?"

"It tastes wonderful. If you drink from a lover, it's tastes even better. It's very intimate and it's a sacred as intercourse. It's when vampires share their deepest feelings. When I drink Kaname's blood, I feel the love he had for me. When he drinks from me, I make sure that I pour I feelings into it. It's heavenly."

"Do you and Kaname indulge in…intercourse?"

She shook her head, "No, we haven't gotten that far yet. Were just satisfied with blood taking for now. He says he won't push me into anything…he's promised me that."

"Well, that's good to hear," Pauline took Elizabeth hands in hers. She took a good look at Elizabeth, "Is the reason why you're losing weight because you're a vampire."

"If I drink blood or a blood substitute, I don't need to eat. It would take at least fifteen plates of food to satisfy blood lust."

Pauline nodded. She looked quite disbelieving. Elizabeth smiled and pulled out her pill box, "These are blood tablets. If you put them in water, they dissolve and become a blood substitute." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the glasses cupboard. She pulled out a glass and filled it with water via the tap. Elizabeth dropped a tablet into the water and it slowly dissolved. Pauline's eyes widened as the water turned red.

"May I taste it?"

"Eh?"

"May I taste it," Pauline repeated. Elizabeth gave her a funny look.

"Why? It wouldn't taste good. It would taste foul. It doesn't even taste all that nice to us vampires. It's just to soothe our blood lust. I don't recommend you drinking it," Elizabeth explained. Pauline nodded and sighed softly.

"I haven't lost you, have I?"

"Lost me? I'm still here; it's just that I'm not human anymore. I'm still you're my little girl."

Pauline embraced her daughter and hugged her tightly. She wept tearfully into Elizabeth's hair, "Vampire or human…I still love you."

Elizabeth, moved by her mother's acceptance of her, hugged her back tightly, "Thank you."

She pulled back to look up at her mother, "But please don't tell dad."

"Why not?"

"He won't accept me like you did. He's not as understanding. Please…do this for me," Elizabeth begged. Pauline sighed softly.

"All right," Pauline said, "But I do want to meet this Kaname and so will your father. He'll want to question him about his intentions towards you."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, "And we'll plan a meeting soon."

They went silent for a while, comfortable in each other's presence, "Well, shall we continue to get this dinner ready," Pauline asked. Elizabeth stood up and nodded.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, "Sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rido and Kaname were standing face to face for the first time in ten years, "So, my dear nephew, how have you been?"

Kaname glared at him, "Enough with the pleasantries, Rido, why are you here?"

Rido laughed and said, "Isn't obvious? I'm here to take your lover and your sister from you. Riji-chan is my slave, just like you are. After all, you cannot kill me. Sure, you can cut me shreds, but you can never deal the fatal blow."

"You will not touch them, Rido," Kaname said in a warning voice.

"Ah, do you know the reason why she was turned into a vampire? She was originally intended to be an assassin to kill you, but she turned out to be defective. But now I realise that she is one of the ancestors and your lover who bore the first Kuran heirs. She, like you, is the perfect and ultimate slave. Her blood had strengthened me and I plan to take both your sister and your lover away from you, everything until you have nothing."

"Don't you touch them!"

The floor split with force of Kaname's anger, but Takuma threw himself in front of Rido, "Please, Kaname, don't hurt Shiki! He shouldn't get hurt in the battle between you two purebloods!"

"Are you in league with the senate, Ichijo?"

"You could take it that way."

Kaname turned his head away and the floor went back to normal, "Oh, don't worry, Ichijo," Rido said casually, "He cannot kill me and he never will be able to. Come on, let's not disturb the dorm president anymore."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked casually out. Takuma cast one last sorrowful glance at Kaname before leaving too. He knew that he was also betraying Kisetsu by doing this, but he hoped that Rido would leave Shiki's body soon and then get back to some sort of normality.

* * *

Please Review!


	25. Finally His

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**Hello, sorry for taking so long...I am sorry...anyway, this hasn't got the lemon that I said I was doing (that's much later on) but it does feature a beginning and an end of a love scene. Just thought i would warn you.**

Chapter 25 - Finally his

* * *

Elizabeth returned to school the next day. Pauline had been pretty reluctant to let her daughter go but knew that she couldn't stop her daughter even if she tried. Part of the reason why Elizabeth was leaving to go back to school was because she didn't want to have to face her father.

Walking back to school was an eerie affair. Kuro trotted along beside her. He occasionally looked up at her, wondering if she was all right.

"Riji-sama, are you sure that you want to return to school? That Shiki didn't seem right…it's almost as if Rido possessed him. I would recognise those eyes anywhere."

"I have to face him, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth said, "He has ruined my life and I have to put a stop to what he is doing."

Kuro suddenly walked in front of her and blocked her path, "Riji-sama, although your biology is changing and what you are as a vampire is changing, I am compelled to ask you not to return to school. You're not up to fighting a pureblood vampire on your own. You don't even know how to control your own developing pureblood powers."

Elizabeth stared down at him, "So what do you expect me to do, Kuro? I cannot allow Rido to do anymore terrible things, especially in Shiki's body. I appreciate your concern but this something that I have to face."

She hugged herself as a shiver went down her spine just think that her life could come to a swift end if she wasn't careful. Her days could be very well numbered, "I know that this seemed to be very reckless thing that I am doing…but it's something that I have to do."

Kuro eyed her for a moment before nodding, "Well, I know that I cannot stop you, so I will support you and follow you wherever you go. I am your companion and always will be."

Elizabeth crouched down and stroked Kuro's head down to his back. Kuro shivered under her touch. It wasn't unpleasant; it was the most pleasurable sensation he's ever felt. If only he had his human form back and then he could touch her. He also longed to taste her blood, being a vampire after all.

Elizabeth stood up and picked Kuro up with her, "Come on, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth said, "Let's go and confront the horrors that await us."

Kuro frowned again. That didn't sound good. He wasn't afraid for himself; Elizabeth could do anything she wanted with his life. He was afraid for her.

* * *

As they approached the school, it was rather quiet. The Day Class seemed to be in class so this was a blessing. She ran over to the Moon Dorm gate and pushed it open. She heard an annoyed grunt from behind the door. The old man who granted passage was still sitting there.

"Ah, you're one of the Night Class, aren't you," he asked, "You don't seem to be all you let on to be…are you? Be careful, young pureblood…trouble lies ahead for you and the rest of your comrades…"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"And that cat…he is the lost prince of the royal family…"

Elizabeth looked down at Kuro and Kuro shrugged nonchalantly (as only a cat could), "Sir, can I go through? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The man almost glared at her before nodding, "Go on though."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she walked through. She ran up to the door, wanting to get away from the old man. He freaked her out big time. She pulled the door open and light poured into the darkened parlour. Stepping inside, Elizabeth was weary as she closed the door and crept over to the large staircase. She took off her school shoes as not to make a noise. However, she felt someone grab her wrist. Elizabeth gasped as she was pinned to the wall. She dropped Kuro and he hissed with pain on contact.

Her eyes fell on Senri, or rather, Rido and Takuma. Takuma looked saddened whilst Rido looked thoroughly delighted and not in a good way, "Where have you been, my little slave?"

"Lord Rido…what are you doing in Senri's body? Why use him," Elizabeth asked fearfully, "What happened to your own body?"

"That matters not," Rido said dismissively, "Besides, I asked you a question first."

"I've been at home," Elizabeth said softly, "Not that has anything to do with you, Lord Rido."

"You have a smart mouth, my little slave," Rido said, "I can also tell that you're turning into what you used to be…a pureblood. You were the woman who bore the first Kuran heirs."

"I am aware of that, Lord Rido," Elizabeth said, "Not that it matters."

She looked up at Takuma, who gave her a sad expression in return. Elizabeth turned her head back to Rido, "Do you want my blood?"

Rido pressed himself against her, "I haven't had your blood in the longest while," he leaned in to take what he deemed as already his and licked her neck. But just as he was about to do so, a voice distracted him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Rima said in a serious tone. Elizabeth pushed Rido away.

"Ah, I don't think it's any of your concern," Rido said nonchalantly, "Come, Ichijo, let's go."

Ichijo numbly nodded and followed Rido down the shadowy corridor, eventually disappearing from sight. Elizabeth kept herself pressed against the wall. Rima approached her and frowned.

"What just happened," Rima asked. Elizabeth numbly shrugged.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied. Rima frowned, ever so slightly, "I'm in the same boat as you."

Rima crossed her arms and swallowed, eyeing Elizabeth suspiciously, "Well, Dorm President Kuran says he wants to see you as soon as you return so I would better get a move on."

"Thank you, Rima," Elizabeth said with a small bow. She walked away, leaving Rima alone in the dark hallway. She eventually quickened her pace into jog. Kuro quickly followed her, not wanting to be away from her. Elizabeth eventually approached the Dorm President's room. She frowned before giving a loud knock.

"Enter," Kaname's voice sounded from inside. Elizabeth hesitated before opening the door. Her eyes fell on the handsome face of the pureblood vampire who was lounging on his lounging couch.

"Hello, Kaname," Elizabeth said. Kaname turned his face to her, "You called for me. I got Rima's message."

"Where have you been," he asked.

"I told you before I left," Elizabeth replied, "I went to see my parents."

Kaname turned back to his papers before sitting up, "It's better for you to be in the school now…rather than at home. You'll put your parents in danger."

"Why?"

"Things have changed now, Riji," Kaname stated plainly, "I can feel things are going to change….even more so."

Elizabeth swallowed and frowned, "Well, if that's all…" Elizabeth turned to leave when Kaname stood up. Elizabeth turned her head, "What is it?"

"Do you remember…back then…" Kaname asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Vaguely," she replied, "I have dreams sometimes…"

Kaname nodded and walked over to her, "I remember clearly…I remember you killing yourself, _needlessly_, I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't happen again, Kaname," Elizabeth said, "I won't leave you either."

Kaname took her hand in his, "I'm glad to hear that."

Elizabeth pulled her hand out of his but Kaname recaptured it, "May I drink from you, Riji?"

Elizabeth hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Please…I need you…" he whispered. Elizabeth looked up into his lonely, wine coloured eyes. Elizabeth swallowed before nodding. Kaname pulled her over to the lounging couch. Elizabeth sat down and Kaname sat beside her. He gently pushed her back down onto the couch so that she was lying down. Elizabeth's grey blue eyes shone with a mixture of an unspoken fear and a spoken submission. His eyes shone a warm crimson. He leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling her shiver. Licking the alabaster expanse, tenderly preparing the area, he sunk his fangs into her neck. Elizabeth cried out and placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping his black silk shirt.

Kaname buried a hand in her shaggy yet soft hair, tugging on it. Elizabeth manoeuvred a hand to bury her hand in his hair, also tugging on it, "I love you, my lord," Elizabeth whispered, "I really do."

She was lulled by his soft gulps into a sense of security. Elizabeth smiled and felt him pull back. His eyes went back to his normal wine colour. Elizabeth reached up and cleared her blood away from his lips with her thumb.

"Will you allow me to have you, Riji," Kaname asked. Elizabeth looked up at him, shock in her eyes.

"You mean…make love to me," Elizabeth asked. Kaname held her nervous, fearful gaze and nodded, "Is this really the time? I mean…you said yourself that these are dangerous times."

"Please…I promise to always take care of you…if anything becomes of this night," Kaname said sincerely, "I love you and I want to show you how much I love you."

Elizabeth still looked unsure. Kaname leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "I love you."

"I know," Elizabeth whispered, "I'm just…afraid…"

"I would never hurt you, Riji," Kaname whispered. Elizabeth turned her head to gaze out at the setting sun and then she turned back to him.

"You promise to take care of me…always? You won't abandon me if I become pregnant?"

"No," Kaname replied, "Please don't imply that I would. I will marry you…if you'll have me."

Elizabeth nodded without hesitation, "Yes."

Kaname picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. He took her out of his study and into his bedroom which was adjacent to that room. Once inside, he placed Elizabeth on her shaking legs and locked the door, leaving Kuro locked outside. He turned back to her and cupped her pale cheek. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He gently placed his hands on her waist and gently pushed her over to the magnificent four poster bed. When her back made contact with the springy mattress, Elizabeth broke the kiss and gazed up at him.

"Be gentle, Kaname," Elizabeth whispered, "This is my first time."

"I will be," Kaname said, "I will make sure that your first time will be a moment to remember for all the right reasons. I will be your first and your last…make no mistake of that."

Elizabeth nodded and started to unbutton his dress shirt, "You're eager," Kaname observed. Elizabeth realised this and she blushed heatedly.

"I'm sorry," she said fearfully. Kaname's eyes soften.

"I'm only joking with you," Kaname whispered, "You can carry on if you want."

Elizabeth nodded and carried on. With each button she unbuttoned, she placed soft kiss in that area, causing Kaname to shiver. When she had finished, Kaname shrugged it off and cast it on the floor. Elizabeth marvelled at how lean and well sculptured he was. His skin was smooth and hairless, like marble and inhuman. She searched his skin with her hands, making him shiver. She then felt him unbutton her school blazer and untie her tie. He kissed her neck and licked off the drying blood from his earlier meal. Unbuttoning her blouse, he pushed everything off her shoulders. He gazed into her eyes as the clothes fell to the floor in a heap. He unzipped her skirt and slipped it from her body. Elizabeth felt very vulnerable in just her underwear under his intense gaze.

"You are very beautiful," Kaname said lustfully. Elizabeth pulled him down into a hug.

"Just promise to be gentle," Elizabeth whispered. Kaname nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rido was sitting in his lounge with Ichijo, "I smell her blood and not just any blood…her virgin blood…my dear nephew must be taking what is rightfully mine."

"It's not my place to comment," Takuma replied, "They are lovers after all."

"They're my slaves, Ichijo…both strong in their own right and they will bring me the power that I have always craved," Rido said, "The lovers are reunited after 10,000 years….how sickeningly romantic is that?"

"I think it's wonderful that Kaname has found his lost love," Takuma said, "He has been so lonely…ever since Yuuki was turned into a human…Elizabeth has been his escape."

"Well, their happy dream will end and I will reign supreme over all vampires…even the king and his queen. In saying that though, I might take Riji-chan as my own. It would add insult to injury and it would break him to see another thing he loves taken away from him."

Takuma was lost for words. He couldn't speak out as Rido would never listen to him. He could only hope that Kaname and Elizabeth would stand up and defeat Rido before it was far too late for them all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth lay in Kaname's arms, her head on his chest and recovering from being taken by the man she loved. Blood was splattered all over the satin bed sheets.

"You belong to me now, Riji," Kaname whispered, "I will never let you go."

"I would never leave you, my lord," Elizabeth whispered, "Am I safe to assume that you will never leave me?"

"You are indeed safe," Kaname said, "I love you."

"I know," Elizabeth whispered as she nodded with a yawn.

"Sleep, my dear," Kaname whispered, "You will need all your strength."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	26. Morning After

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 26 - Morning After

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up in Kaname's arms the next morning, her cheeks reddened.

They had made love the night before…

She was pressed against his body and his strong arms wrapped around her. Elizabeth knew that she had to get to her room before everyone woke up. Untangling herself from his arms, she tried to climb out of bed but she hadn't realised that Kaname was awake. Kaname wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going," Kaname asked, whispering into her ear. Elizabeth blinked at him.

"I was going back to my dorm room," she replied, "It would look a little strange if I am suddenly emerging from your bedroom…perhaps I should go now."

"No, you're staying here," Kaname answered, "I want the world to know that you're my lover."

"They already do," Elizabeth said as she yet again tried to climb out of bed, "Besides…my mother will kill me…I hope for your sake I'm not pregnant."

"Vampires have a certain time when they can conceive," Kaname said, "That's why there are so few purebloods."

"Well, let's just hope that is true," Elizabeth said, "Anyway, I need to get up…"

She untangled herself from him and covered herself with the sheet whilst she picked up her school uniform which had been thrown all over the floor in the heat of intense passion and need for each other. Slipping her underwear on and slipping on her black blouse, she heard Kaname climb off the bed and walk over to her. He placed his hands on Elizabeth's hips and pulled her to his chest.

"Kaname, I have to go," Elizabeth whispered. Pulling away from Kaname, she leaned down and picked up her skirt, stepping into it and zipped the zipper. Elizabeth pulled on her thigh length stockings and picked up her blazer. She did this in silence and Kaname watched her as she did so. There was something off about her behaviour.

"Erisabesu," Kaname said calmly, "Do you have regrets about last night?"

Elizabeth turned to Kaname as she tied the ribbon on her blazer, her grey blue eyes staring at him, "No, Kaname, I don't regret it," she answered him.

"You could have fooled me," Kaname replied, "I don't regret it. Nothing could make me regret our liaison last night…your behaviour leads me to believe that you regretted it. Why are you being so cold?"

Elizabeth threw his clothes at him, "Get dressed," she said, "We can talk about this later."

Kaname stared at her as she slipped her feet into her school boots. He couldn't understand her behaviour and why she so cold towards him. He then came to a conclusion that made his heart ache, "Erisabesu, did I hurt you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She always knew that being intimate with a pureblood vampire wasn't going to be a tender affair. She did feel bruised, bruised all over to be exact. At one point, Kaname had become so overwhelmed by such sensual sensations that he had become taken her passionately and roughly, losing complete control. Even though she was a vampire herself, she still bruised easily; "No, I'm not hurt," Elizabeth lied.

"Then why are you being so cold towards me," Kaname asked. Elizabeth, knowing that men liked to be reassured, especially after watching her parents, walked over to him and took his clothes from him. She wrapped his shirt around his shoulders and Kaname finished putting his arms in his sleeves. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down for a passionate kiss. Kaname wrapped an arm around her waist, becoming needy and possessive.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and stared at him for a moment, "I need time to process what has happened," Elizabeth said, "Please give me some time…I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon."

"How can you say that, Erisabesu," Kaname asked, "It was going to happen sometime; I am your lover aren't I? Am I not your mate?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Well, I suppose you are…but…I was a virgin last night," Elizabeth fiddled with her hands, "I have to come to terms with the fact that I was a virgin and now…I'm not. I have given myself to you and…it feels as if my body is no longer my own. I'm not saying that I regret anything that happened but I just need time."

"Please don't take too long," he said drawing her back in towards his body. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I am not a patient man. I have waited ten thousand years for you to come back to me. Don't make me wait anymore."

"I have to ask you a question and you must answer it properly," Elizabeth whispered, "Do you love me as Elizabeth or do you love me as Naomi? In other words, do you love _me_ or who I _used _to be?"

"I love you for everything that you are," Kaname answered, "I love you for _you_. Although, sometimes the little things you do remind me of her."

"What little things are those," Elizabeth asked. Kaname tightened his grip on her.

"The way you blush…the way you flick your hair…the determined gleam in you grey-blue eyes…lots of things remind me of who you used to be," Kaname whispered as he gently caressed her. Elizabeth closed her eyes at the feel of his smooth hands, "I need you to believe me and know that you're very precious to me."

Elizabeth sighed and pulled away, "I know…" she said as she walked towards to the door, "Well, I have to go now."

Kaname resisted the urge to throw her back on to the bed, to rip her clothes off her beautiful body and have her again. The night before had been the best night of his life and he was eager to repeat it.

"See you later," Kaname said as he fell back on his messy bed. He smiled and ran a hand through his mahogany locks.

* * *

When Elizabeth opened her bedroom door, she ran over to her bed and threw herself onto it. She kicked her boots off and lay back on the bed. The silky covers felt good under her finger tips and it felt nice to rest her tired body. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off but before she could, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she answered. She turned her head and saw Kisetsu open the door.

"Hey, where have you been," Kisetsu asked, "I haven't seen you in such a while. When did you come back?"

"Last night…I came back last night," She replied, "I was with Kaname last night…and we…well…we mated. My body now belongs to him."

Kisetsu stood, frozen to the spot, "You're his mate now? You were actually intimate with him? If you don't mind me asking…what was it like?"

"Well, it was highly passionate and I could tell that he needed me," Elizabeth whispered, "It was rather rough at times, completely forgetting my request to be gentle."

"Did he hurt you, Riji-chan," Kisetsu asked.

"I have a few bruises but other than that I am fine," Elizabeth replied, "It was a nice night and wouldn't swap it for any other."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Kisetsu said as she sat down on the bed, "Will it happen again?"

"It shouldn't," they heard a voice say. They turned their heads to see Kuro jumping onto the bed, "We have no time for that now. I feel a storm brewing and I don't like it."

"You mean you think that there's going to be trouble," Kisetsu asked. Kuro leapt onto the bed and onto Elizabeth's lap.

"I mean, now that Rido is back, nothing will ever be the same again at Cross Academy," Kuro said as he sat on Elizabeth's lap.

"Kaname said that I shouldn't go back into the town to see my parents," Elizabeth added, "It's almost as if…he knows exactly what's going to happen. However, it's like drawing blood from a stone when you want to ask him something and he just doesn't want to give you the answers."

"That's Kaname for you," Kisetsu said, running a hand through her hair, "He doesn't reveal his secrets easily."

"No and that's the problem," Elizabeth sighed as she absentmindedly ran a hand through Kuro's fur. Kuro looked up at her, his wine coloured eyes brimming with sadness. Why did she have to love Kaname? Why didn't she notice him?

There was one simple answer to that…

…he was a cat and Elizabeth wouldn't love him in his current form…

…But he couldn't blame her…

….for who could ever learn to love a cat romantically?

* * *

Meanwhile, Aidou and Kain were investigating Shiki's strange behaviour. They tried asking Rima but she didn't know anything at all. They were puzzled by the fact that he was hanging around with Ichiru Kiryuu, Zero's identical twin brother. Everyone knew that Ichiru was working for the council but it didn't seem to explain why Shiki was hanging around him.

"Have you noticed that Shiki's eyes are different now," Aidou asked whilst flicking through a book in the Moon Dorm library.

"Yes, that's true and very strange," Kain replied as he too flicked through a book, "Besides that, Ruka hasn't come out of her room at all. I'm worried about her."

"Has she said why she has shut herself up in her room," Aidou asked.

"No, but I think I know why anyway," Kain said with a heavy sigh, "I think it has something to do with Erisabesu-sama and Kaname-sama's relationship. I think that they have become lovers in every sense of the word."

"You mean sexually," Aidou asked bluntly and Kain nodded.

"Didn't you smell Erisabesu-sama's virginal blood? It had a sweeter smell to it than regular blood," Kain said.

"And you would know that…how?" Aidou said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's what I've been told," Kain replied calmly, clearly unflustered by Aidou's speculation, "Besides, I think that is one of the reasons Ruka has shut herself in her room."

Aidou remained silent for a moment before speaking, "Do you ever feel that Erisabesu-sama is not who she says she it? I mean…why would Kaname-sama have taken interest in that girl if she wasn't someone special…if she wasn't Yuuki-chan?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Kain said, "But Erisabesu-sama...I can sense a change in her…it's almost as if she was a pureblood vampire but how could that be?"

"I have heard it said that she was the Kuran Ancestor's lover and has been brought back but born human," Aidou replied, "She was bitten by a pureblood vampire and then bitten by Kaname-sama, therefore awakening her pureblood self."

"I've never heard of that happening before," Kain said quietly, "But nowadays, I wouldn't be surprised by anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth walked outside and noticed that it was snowing. Rima had followed her out, looking for Shiki, "Erisabesu-sama," Rima said. Elizabeth turned to her.

"What's wrong, Rima-san," Elizabeth asked. Rima closed her sapphire eyes.

"Do you know what has happened with Shiki," she asked, "He's been acting strangely."

"I honestly don't know," Elizabeth cried, "I don't know…"

Rima crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself tightly, "It's cold."

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered, "It's quite a dramatic weather change."

They both walked down to the Moon Dorm gate and looked around, "It's quiet…almost too quiet."

In the distance, Elizabeth and Rima saw Takuma and Shiki, just standing there, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," Rima replied. They walked up to the men and stopped in front of them.

"Rido," Elizabeth said seriously, "What are you planning?"

Rido turned to her, his odd coloured eyes boring holes into her, "I plan to use you, that's what."

"Use me for what," Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, Riji-chan, both you and Kaname are my ultimate servant and you will help me become king of my vampires," Rido said in a voice which didn't not belong to him. Elizabeth scowled.

"I'll fight you before that happens," Elizabeth hissed. Rido smirked.

"Well, why don't you do so and see where that gets you," Rido challenged. Elizabeth gulped but scowled again.

"Challenge accepted."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Please Review!


	27. Vampire Duel

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 27 - Vampire Duel

* * *

_"Challenge accepted," _Elizabeth couldn't believe her own words. She stood with Rima facing Takuma and Rido, ready for, what could quite easily be, mortal combat. In other words, there would only be one survivor.

"You are a foolish girl," Rido smirked, "Don't you know that you cannot kill your master?"

"Master," Rima frowned deeply, "Is he your master?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I am Kaname's original pureblood lover and I was awakened from my human form by Rido Kuran and by Kaname's blood. I am not a Level D."

Rima stared at her for a moment before turning back to Rido. She noticed that Takuma was stood behind, with his head turned away from them, as if trying to detach himself from the whole thing. Rido smirked as a drop of blood dripped onto his face.

"Ichijo, have you heard the legend of the cursed twins? Apparently Ichiru and Zero Kiryuu are the cursed twins…" he scoffed slightly, wiped the blood from his cheek and placed a hand to his throat, causing everyone to look alarmed.

"Please, stop it," Takuma cried, "Don't do it!"

"Are you unhappy about me taking over Shiki's body, Ichijo," Rido taunted, "Heh, you are, aren't you?"

"You're so arrogant," Rima hissed, "Don't think you can get away with this? Well, no, you can't. Riji-sama and I will make sure you are _driven_ out!"

Rido chuckled sardonically and walked forward towards the two girls, "Oh, you are, are you? Well, that will be a hard task because Riji-chan cannot even kill me and neither can you, Rima-chan, you're still an aristocrat."

"We'll see about that," Rido said with a sardonic smile. It was then that a strange presence made itself known to them, making them pause.

"What is that presence," Elizabeth asked, "Why is there such a strong smell of blood?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaname carried a small figure in his arms to a room in the Moon Dorm. This figure was in fact Yuuki but not Yuuki Cross, no, but Yuuki Kuran. He walked inside the room and placed her on the bed.

Yuuki squirmed and placed a hand to her throat, gasping and breathing raspy breaths, "Ka…na…me…what's happening to me," Yuuki asked, "Why do I…crave…?"

"Hush, It's okay…Yuuki…I know what you want," Kaname said as Yuuki sat up and her long, lusciously brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders and face. Her wine coloured eyes were now a threatening blood red with bloodlust. Yuuki pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, bending over to each his neck. Kaname closed his eyes as Yuuki plunged her virgin fangs into his neck. Blood gushed into her thirsty mouth and eased the ravenous hunger that burnt within her.

Yuuki soon pulled away, blood dripping from her mouth and onto Kaname's cheek. Kaname gazed up at her as Yuuki gazed down at him, "I taste your love for that girl," Yuuki said in an emotionless tone, "I am almost jealous."

"Yuuki," Kaname whispered, "Yes, I am in love with her. I have waited for her for so long as I have waited for you. I have my family back."

"Ah, I see," Yuuki said, "Well, I saw you at that vampire ball that night when you bit her in front of all those nobles….you exerting dominance over her. I can tell that you have consummated your union as well…her scent is all over you."

"I see you as my sister," Kaname said, "Erisabesu is my fiancée."

Yuuki sighed and climbed from off on top of him, "I must be a strange one," Yuuki said, "I was in love with you…but I am your sister and it's what beasts do and…I suppose it's only right that you are in love with a woman who is not part of our family. It's natural and not wrong. You're not siblings."

Kaname gazed at her with saddened eyes and Yuuki pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, Kaname's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Yuuki sat back against the wall and closed her eyes, "I wish my parents were will still here. They were such good people but father and mother went out to protect me from the bad people. Mother came back…and…turned me into a…_human_."

Her pureblood powers rose with her grief and caused the walls to crack and the windows to shatter. Kaname sat up and held her close. Yuuki quivered in her brother's arms, "I did that…?"

"Don't deny your existence, Yuuki," Kaname said, "This is what you are and yes you did do that."

Yuuki clenched her eyes shut and wriggled away from Kaname as he stood up, "Stay in this room, Yuuki," he said as he grabbed his coat, "I'll be back soon."

Yuuki gazed at him for a moment before turning her head away from him and gathering her legs against her chest. Kaname sighed as he pulled his coat on and walked through the door. Seiren, who was standing outside, turned to him as he walked out, "What are your orders, my lord," she asked. Kaname turned to her.

"I want you to protect Yuuki for now," Kaname said.

"What of Princess Erizabesu," Seiren asked, "What do you want to do about her?"

"Elizabeth is perfectly fine but I want to you watch her movements closely," Kaname said. Seiren nodded, "I will also post Night Class students in the town in order to protect her human parents. They may become targets."

"I will see to it for you, my lord," Seiren said as she teleported away. Kaname turned to Yuuki's door and noticed that Yuuki's presence was no longer there.

"Such a troublesome girl," Kaname said as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Rima were faced with reality that they had a fight on their hands. Elizabeth knew that her powers had increased since her true awakening.

"I will force you to come out of your vessel, _Master_," Elizabeth mock bowed to him. Rima moved closer to Elizabeth and whispered.

"What do you have in mind, Erisabesu-sama," Rima asked, "I cannot hurt Shiki."

"You're going to strike first," Elizabeth replied. Rima frowned but nodded and walked forward.

"Watch out, whoever you are," Rima said, "Because, I'm coming for you."

"That's what you think, my dear," Rido said teasingly, "But try if you will."

Rima growled and a static electrical charge zapped threateningly around her hand. Rido pierced his finger with one of fangs and he formed his signature attack that his son shared: his blood whip. With expert precision, Rido aimed his whip directly for the livid aristocrat. Rima leapt up and into the air in order to dodge it.

Landing nimbly on her feet, she had found that Rido had in fact touched her arm and face, causing her to narrow her eyes with a sardonic smirk, "You fiend…don't you think it's cruel to harm a model's face and body. Well, luckily, I'm a vampire and I heal really quickly."

When Rima was about to attack, Elizabeth placed an arm in front of her, "Erisabesu-sama," Rima looked at her, clearly confused.

"I will take care of this," Elizabeth said, "It's my fight and I need to take care of it," Elizabeth stepped forward, "Rido, it's me you want to fight so let's get this over with. You ruined my human life and now I want my revenge for it."

"My, you've grown into such a strong slave," Rido commented, "And such big words are coming out of that mouth of yours. Tut tut, Riji-hime, you're so naughty."

"Don't taunt me," Elizabeth hissed, "I am not a little child!"

"Oh, I know that, my dear," Rido said, "You're a woman and a very beautiful woman at that."

Elizabeth eyes widened but her expression hardened in anger, "You are trying to distract me! Stop it!"

"Awww, having a temper tantrum, are we," Rido taunted. Elizabeth growled and the ground beneath them cracked and continued to crack in Rido's direction, so of the bricks from the path they were standing on levitated to act as weapons in themselves. Rido leapt into the air and released his blood whip, "Ha, do you think that will hurt me? You're pathetic!"

Elizabeth quickly moved out of the way with a clumsy forward roll. However, just as she was about to stand up, Rido's blood whip wrapped around her ankle and she was flung, like a rag doll, into a nearby tree. The sensation of the rough bark against her back and the force at which she had been thrown at was pure agony as she tried to stand up. Takuma and Rima gasp and winced as they watched helplessly. However, the whip was still wrapped around her ankle had not let go and she was dragged across the ground and eventually into the air. Rido stood in a tree and had Elizabeth dangling in front of him helplessly. Elizabeth glared at him but that the same time trying to keep her skirt from revealing too much.

"Well, how the mighty have fallen," Rido taunted, "Helpless now, aren't you?"

Elizabeth growled, "I know harming a models face is a grave sin, but you know what? At this moment in time…I couldn't give a damn," Elizabeth screamed as she aimed a punch at Rido's eye. Rido cried out and his whip loosened it's grip on Elizabeth's ankle. Elizabeth fell with a scream and Takuma ran to catch her as she fell, "Thanks, Takuma," Elizabeth said as Takuma put her down.

"No problem," Takuma replied. They looked up and saw that Rido had disappeared and then they looked back at each other. Takuma and Elizabeth turned their heads to see if he was in front of them or in the trees. What they saw next made Rima run forward with panic in her electric blue eyes.

"Please…" they didn't hear Rido; they heard Senri, "Ah!"

The trio stared at Senri as he tried to battle for dominance with his father over his body, "Shiki," Rima screamed, "Please! Don't give up! Please, have more love for yourself, Senri! PLEASE!"

However, her desperate pleas for him not to give up did not help him at all, "Don't defy me, _Senri_," Rido growled. As soon as he regained complete control of his chosen vessel, he growled and rereleased his blood whip, heading right for Elizabeth. Just as she was about to dodge, something jumped in front of her, taking the attack.

Elizabeth screamed when she realised who had taken the attack for her.

"KURO-KUN!" her scream echoed loudly and eerily.

Kuro fell to the ground as Rido's blood whip retracted, "Only for you, Riji-sama," Kuro whispered faintly. Elizabeth screamed angrily and agony as she lunged for Rido, knocking him to the ground and her hands clasped around his throat.

"How dare you do this to me," Elizabeth screamed at him and she slapped him sharply with her nails digging in at the same time. Takuma walked over to her and lifted her off Rido.

"Take Kuro-kun back to the school," he whispered into her ear, "Rima and I take care of everything from here."

Elizabeth was tempted to rip him limb from limb but she wrenched herself out of Takuma's grip and turned on her heal out of the situation. She picked Kuro up and cradled him in her arms as she walked silently away. As she walked into the Moon Dorm, she walked into her bedroom and placed him on her bed, her own cuts and bruises meaning nothing to her.

"Why did you do it, Kuro," Elizabeth asked in a hushed whisper.

"I did it for many reasons," Kuro answered her; "I couldn't let you die because I love you, Riji-sama."

"I love you too," Elizabeth whispered in his silky fur. She nuzzled him gently before dragging her nail down her palm, drawing blood. When Kuro saw what she was about to, he looked up at with his panicked, wine coloured eyes.

"No don't do that," Kuro said but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Don't protest; I need you alive," she said as she drizzled her blood into his mouth. Kuro lapped up the blood and swallowed it gratefully.

"Thank you, Riji-sama," he said as he felt his wound close over, "I am permanently in your debt."

"No, Kuro-kun, I did it because I love you and that you saved me from an injury that could have done some serious damage. So, thank _you_, Kuro-kun."

Kuro nuzzled her cheek softly before like playfully licking her cheek. Elizabeth giggled and gave him a tickle behind the ears, "Aw, no fair, Riji-sama!"

"You deserve it for all you've down for me," Elizabeth said as she hugged him to her chest.

* * *

Please Review!


	28. Who I am

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 28 - Who I am

* * *

Elizabeth placed Kuro on the bed whilst she brushed her hair to get some of the blood out of it. Kuro sat up and gazed at her, loving how her shaggy blond hair shone in the lamp light. He needed to tell her who he was. There was a burning desire to do so. He had to tell her.

"Riji-sama," Kuro started, "Can I tell you something?"

Elizabeth turned around on her dresser stool and looked him in the eye, "Yes, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth answered, "What is it?"

Kuro jumped off the bed and trotted over to her. Elizabeth placed her brush on the dresser and picked him up, placing him on her lap, "What I am about to tell you…is…upsetting and…I find it very hard to think about."

"Just take your time, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth said with a kind smile, "I'll listen to your every word."

Kuro nodded and settled into her arms, "Eighteen vampire years ago...I was born to a pureblood family who was the sovereign family at the time."

He paused and looked up at Elizabeth, who nodded when he did so, "Go on…I am listening."

"My uncle, who was my parents' elder brother," Kuro began, "He offered to do them a favour and he took me away from my parents who had protested to him taking their newborn son away from them so soon. I was taken down to the crypt where the ancestor was laid and…well…my uncle sacrificed me to bring him back for the dead. Well…I don't remember much after that."

Elizabeth felt numb. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what to say, "Well…that doesn't really explain who you are," she whispered. Kuro sighed and nodded, steeling himself for what was going to happen next.

"I am Kaname Kuran," Kuro said, "The real son of Juuri and Haruka Kuran. Rido Kuran is my uncle and Yuuki is my younger sister."

Elizabeth numbly gazed at him, wondering what to do next. Kuro saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Kuro nuzzled her hand and Elizabeth flinched slightly, "What about Kaname?"

"The Kaname you know and are in love with," Kuro continued, "Took my place in the family. I was sacrificed to bring him back from the dead. He is my great, great grandfather. He was one of the first vampires. However, you already know that…don't you? You were his lover back then. Reborn as a human, you lived a normal life; you were then bitten by Rido and then reawakened by your lover's bite and blood, therefore, turning you back into a pureblood vampire. Since you were and are Kaname's lover and the progenitor of the Kuran family, you're my great, great grandmother."

"How did you become cat though," Elizabeth asked.

"Well…" Kuro laughed nervously, "My mother, Juuri, she had a kitten and my soul, incidentally, was trapped inside the kitten and I've grown up as a cat."

Elizabeth blinked. She would have laughed but she was too shocked, "Can you…have your body back?"

"No," Kuro said, "I don't want it back. I enjoy being a cat. Besides, it would be really difficult to introduce me into the vampire way of life. I never really was in the first place. I only knew about the vampire world through my parents who didn't know I was residing in the body of a cat."

Elizabeth cradled him in arms and started to sob into his fur. Kuro nuzzled her neck and gave her neck an affectionate lick, "Kuro-kun," Elizabeth sniffed, "I'm so sorry…I didn't realise. You're my great, great grandson…" Elizabeth's heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, "So that's who you've been all this time."

"Yes," Kuro said softly, "And I have been in love with you all this time….I know it's weird that I would be in love with my great, great grandmother, but technically, you're still younger than me because you were born human sixteen years ago. But you can never love me the way I love you because you're Kaname's life mate and you love him."

"Well, it would be incest if we ever got together anyway…" Elizabeth nervously chuckled, "Well, that's if you had a human form."

Kuro gazed at her sadly and nodded, "I'll always love you, Riji-sama."

Elizabeth hugged him tightly, sobbing into his fur, "I love you too, Kuro-kun," Elizabeth was about to wipe her tears away when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth placed Kuro on the bed and quickly wiped her tears away before opening the door. Kaname immediately walked inside and Elizabeth blinked.

"What is it, Kaname," Elizabeth asked, clearly worried by his behaviour. Kaname turned to her as she closed the door. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Kaname, what's wrong?"

"Yuuki has been awakened," Kaname whispered, making Kuro look up. Kaname pulled back a little and he caressed her cheek. He noticed the cuts and bruises on Elizabeth's face, "What happened," Kaname asked. Elizabeth swallowed.

"I fought Rido," Elizabeth said, "Kuro saved me from his blood whip."

Kaname turned his attention to Kuro before he turned back to Elizabeth. He wrapped his arms about Elizabeth's waist and Kuro jumped off the bed, "I'm going to see Kisetsu-sama," Kuro muttered as he trotted off in a huff. Elizabeth giggled softly before Kaname leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He broke the kiss and gave her a stern look, "I told you that I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself again and you promised me that you wouldn't. I don't want you to fight."

"But, Kaname," Elizabeth cried, "We have to fight Rido when he gets his body back. I only fought him in Senri's body. Imagine what it's going to be like when he's in his own body! This is going to be a bloody war!"

"I agree," Kaname said imperiously, "That's why I don't want you to fight in the upcoming battle. You will stay with Yuuki whilst I am going to the Senate to take care of some business."

"What business," Elizabeth asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Kaname said as he leaned down again and kissed her. Elizabeth was made powerless against him as his lips caressed hers and his arms wrapped around her petite waist. Elizabeth felt his tongue slip into her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed.

Breaking the kiss, Kaname gazed into her eyes, "Drink my blood, Erisabesu," he whispered, "You need it."

Elizabeth blinked at him and just as she was about to shake her head and protest, Kaname was offering his neck to her. Elizabeth blinked before nuzzling his neck and licked it gently before sinking her fangs into his neck. Elizabeth let Kaname's blood gush into her mouth. He intoxicated her every sense and her attention could not be deviated. Kaname held her tightly to himself as they indulged in one of the most intimate of vampire activities. Vampires were not mindless drinkers. They were greedy and easily lost themselves in the taste of their lover's blood.

As Elizabeth stopped drinking, she pulled her fangs out and licked his wound clean. She pulled back and gazed at him. They tenderly touched their lips together, savouring every moment they had together. The lovers held onto each other, "Make love to me again, Kaname," Elizabeth whimpered, "I really need you at the moment."

Kaname gazed at his mate for a moment before kissing her again and let his hands wander around her body. He couldn't refuse his mate when she was offering her own body to him. Kaname gently laid her on the bed and they tenderly began to undress each other. Their lovemaking was passionate yet it was loving and tender. They held onto each other desperately and nothing else in the world mattered. Blood was splattered across the cream bed sheets as they drank each other's blood. Kaname made her cry out his name many times and he cried out hers as well.

As they lay in the afterglow of their love for each other, they knew that this moment of love and tenderness would not last. They were not naïve, "Please, Erisabesu, stay safe whilst I am gone. I don't want you to make reckless decisions."

"But, Kaname-" Elizabeth started as she sat up before Kaname growled and pushed her back down.

"Don't _defy_ me," Kaname said imperiously and his eyes flashed red, "I don't want to have to mourn you all over again. Don't leave ma again." Elizabeth blinked at him

"Kaname…I just want to do my bit," she replied, "Don't stifle me…please don't…"

The lovers passed meaningful looks between them. Tenderness replaced pureblood command in Kaname's eyes and he sighed silently, "I don't want to stifle you, my love, I just want you to be safe."

"I will be," Elizabeth replied, caressing his face, "I don't want to be an idle princess; that is not who I am."

"Indeed you're not," Kaname said as he kissed her forehead, "And I love you for it."

Kaname moved from on top of her and grabbed his clothes which were on the floor. Elizabeth watched him as he dressed and she picked up her own clothes. They dressed in silence and Elizabeth, once she tied her tie, walked over to Kaname as he pulled on his trench coat.

"I will fight, Kaname," Elizabeth asserted, "Rido has damaged too many lives and I won't let him get away with it."

"Erisabesu, he is your pureblood master and regardless of your pureblood status now, you cannot kill him. I will have Zero Kiryuu kill him. I have been feeding him my blood to make him to the more the powerful that Rido."

Elizabeth glared at him, "You're cruel to that boy," Elizabeth said, "He is just another pawn, isn't he?"

"What do you think," Kaname said as caressed her cheek. Elizabeth averted her gaze and huffed slightly.

"Well, good luck, Kaname," she said as she hugged him, "Keep safe for me, won't you?"

"Only if you do the same for me," Kaname replied and Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course," Elizabeth said as Kaname kissed her forehead and then swept from the room. Elizabeth hugged herself and turned to the window. The sun was rising and she knew this was not going to be a good morning. She walked out of her room and looked around. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. She turned her head and saw Takuma walking towards her with his katana in his hand, "Takuma, I'm so glad I foun-"

Takuma walked right past her with a grave expression on his handsome face. It seemed entirely out of his usually character. Elizabeth stared at his retreating back before shaking her head and walked off in the direction of Kisetsu's room. She came to her room and knocked urgently. The door swung open and Kisetsu pulled her inside.

"Riji-chan, what's going on around this place? Why can I sense another pureblood?"

"Yuuki Cross has been awakened," Elizabeth said, "Kaname told me before."

"Yuuki Cross," Kisetsu questioned, "Awakened? What do you mean by that?"

"Yuuki is Kaname's sister," Elizabeth replied, "I don't know about anything so don't ask me because I didn't ask."

Kisetsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh…right…"

Kuro walked over to Elizabeth and sat down, "It was most likely Juuri who turned Yuuki into a human."

"What do you mean, Kuro-kun?"

"I watched Juuri for years and she specialised in casting spells," Kuro said, "It was a high level spell though and it would most certainly have killed her because it required blood."

"Ah, I see," Elizabeth said, "Well, the morning has finally broken and we should get ready for what could be a bloody war. I can feel it and smell it in the air."

Kisetsu, horrified by this revelation, was struck speechless. The horrible realisation was now upon them and then it was the time to prepare themselves for what was to come.

* * *

Please Review!


	29. A bit of Courage

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 29 - A bit of Courage

* * *

Elizabeth, Kuro and Kisetsu tentatively walked down a shadowy corridor. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. It was a mixture of different blood, all mixed in with each other. Elizabeth noted that her blood could be detected as Kaname had bitten her whilst they made love not long before. This thought made Elizabeth blush deeply.

"I can see you blushing," Kisetsu said, "Does Kaname really make you feel that way?"

Elizabeth nodded slightly, "I love him."

"I'm glad you have found a mate, Riji-chan," Kisetsu said, "It can be hard to find young men who are willing to commit to one woman or vice versa these days. Kaname seems to love you very much."

"Why is it hard to commit," Elizabeth asked, cocking her head to the side. Kisetsu sighed forlornly.

"It's just the new generation of vampires," Kisetsu replied, "People are settling down later and having children later too. Commitment isn't a word in most young vampires' vocabulary. You're lucky to have Kaname want you as his mate."

"I suppose I am, aren't I," Elizabeth whispered. As they walked, they came to a room which had both Yuuki and Kaname's scents coming from it. Elizabeth looked back at Kisetsu and she shrugged. Elizabeth tentatively placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it until they heard it click. Opening the door slowly, they saw that room was dark. As their eyes became used to the darkness, they saw Yuuki sitting on the bed, her knees gathered up to her chest, "Yuuki, is that you? Are you all right?"

Yuuki looked up at her blankly, "I suppose so."

Elizabeth, Kuro and Kisetsu walked further inside the room. Yuuki swung her legs of the bed and stood up. She was dressed in a fine night gown and her hair was now hip length. Elizabeth picked Kuro up and Kisetsu moved further on.

"Yuuki, would I be mistaken in thinking that you are a vampire now," Kisetsu asked cautiously. Yuuki, almost robotically, turned her head towards them and nodded minutely.

"I am," Yuuki said quietly, "I am Kaname's younger sister."

"I know," Elizabeth said, "Kaname has told me about his relation to you."

Yuuki gracefully glided towards Elizabeth and stopped a few inches in front of her, "And you, Erisabesu, are his lover, no? You are a pureblood…just like me and you were his original lover, no?"

Elizabeth nodded, unnerved by Yuuki's closeness and demeanour, "Yes, I am his mate."

Yuuki's cheeks reddened slightly but she didn't say anything as she turned away from them. She walked over to the window. All the glass in the windows had been shattered and they could see glass shards glistening in the thick carpet. There was also a large crack in the wall, obviously were Yuuki had lost control of her new powers. A gentle wind blew and Yuuki's chocolate coloured hair blew around her, making her appear ethereal and beautiful. Of course, she was a pureblood vampire now and beauty came with the package. Elizabeth was glad that she had her boots on as she slowly walked across the bedroom towards Yuuki.

However, just as she approached the new pureblood, Yuuki climbed onto the window sill and effortlessly jumped out of the window. Elizabeth gasped sharply and ran forward to look down to where Yuuki had landed. To her surprise and relief, Yuuki was talking to Aidou as if nothing had happened.

"Vampires have stronger bones than humans, Riji-chan," Kisetsu said, "We can jump from great heights and never break any bones in our legs. It's fantastic, no?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned on her "I suppose it would be."

"What do you mean "you suppose"," Kisetsu scoffed, "It applies to you too. You also have stronger muscles. If you didn't have stronger everything, you wouldn't be able to have make love with Kaname."

Elizabeth's face reddened, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Kaname is a vampire and if you were human…you'd be severely injured by now. When you have intercourse you have to use certain muscles, such as your abdominal muscles and your thigh muscles…the list could go on. You might have heard people feel sore after they make love. Didn't you say you felt sore after your first time with Kaname? Even you, a newly awakened pureblood vampire, ached."

Elizabeth nodded, "That makes sense."

"Anyway, enough about that," Kisetsu giggled, "Let's follow Yuuki."

"No," Elizabeth said, "Let's go outside and try to make sense of everything."

Kisetsu raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kuro, who was still safely nestled in Elizabeth's arms, looked up at her, "Perhaps we should visit Rido's body."

"Why," Elizabeth gasped, "I don't want to see him."

"Perhaps not," Kuro replied, "But you should."

Elizabeth looked up at Kisetsu, "Kuro's right…you might get some answers from Ichiru Kiryuu. He's been guarding Rido's coffin for a while now."

"Why," Elizabeth asked sceptically, "Why would a human be guarding a pureblood vampire's coffin?"

"Well, there must be something in it for him," Kisetsu replied with a shrug, "Why else would a human guard a pureblood? He's after his blood for sure."

"Oh, I don't know," Elizabeth said as she placed Kuro on the floor, "Rido had ruined a lot of lives. He killed Kaname and Yuuki's parents. Kaname even seems to think that Rido was the one who put Shizuka Hiou's lover's name on the Hunter's execution list so that he could break Shizuka so that she would bend to his will. However, she killed Zero and Ichiru's parents and ended up going into hiding with Ichiru by her side."

"If that is true," Kisetsu replied, "Why isn't he a vampire like his twin brother?"

"Well…that's the question," Elizabeth concluded, "But, do you think that she really did love Ichiru? Perhaps she didn't want to turn him because she considered the vampire way of life was a kind of curse. I suppose that could be a reason behind his preserved humanity."

Kisetsu blinked for a moment before nodding, "I've never really asked you this but…how have you truly handled being a vampire? You seem to handle it so well."

Elizabeth looked up and nodded, "I have handled it well. It is a part of me and I have to accept it. Besides, if I had stayed human, Kaname would never have noticed me. I would have been just another Day Class girl…not one of the fan girls though; I get headaches easily. Plus, I would never have met Kuro."

Kuro shook his head, "I would have met you. You are still Kaname's lover, whether you were human or vampire. Your blood and scent remains the same. You are Naomi Kuran's reincarnated soul."

"I know that," Elizabeth replied, "That's why it is my duty to stay by Kaname's side and fight the upcoming battle."

"You're right," Kisetsu replied as she ran a hand through her own flaming red hair, "Well, we should go. Perhaps you should check on your parents. I mean, your father doesn't even know you're a vampire. It's only your mother who knows."

"Kaname told me that I cannot visit my parents now," Elizabeth said.

"Do you do everything that Kaname tells you to do," Kisetsu said, "The Naomi Kuran of the past wouldn't let Kaname order her about."

"I know that but Kaname says that it will endanger their lives if I go," Elizabeth said sadly, "I don't want them harmed."

"Do plan on going back to the Kuran mansion with Kaname if you win the war? What will you tell your parents? They could have the human authorities after you," Kisetsu warned, "I think it is best that you see your parents. I will protect the house whilst you talk to them. How does that sound?"

"I suppose it would be all right if you came with me," Elizabeth whispered, "But first, let's go and see Ichiru. He might have the answers were looking for because he's been hanging around the Senate for some time now."

Elizabeth, with Kuro in her arms, and Kisetsu ran out of Yuuki's room and followed Ichiru's human scent over to the other side of the Moon Dorm. As they approached the door, Kuro squirmed a little.

"What's wrong, Kuro," Elizabeth asked, "Why are you wriggling?"

"I feel uneasy in that man's presence," Kuro said as he attempted to bury himself further into Elizabeth's chest. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows a little but knew exactly what he was talking about. She too felt uneasy in Rido's presence. They swung the door open and saw Ichiru and Kaname standing around Rido's coffin. Kaname had a sword impaled in his hand, his blood seeping into Rido's grotesque body.

"Kaname," Elizabeth said as she placed Kuro on the floor who immediately hid behind Kisetsu's legs, "What's going on? Why have you impaled your hand with that sword? I thought you were going to the Senate."

"I am giving the monster exactly what he wants," Kaname said without looking up. Elizabeth walked further into the room and almost gagged at the smell of blood.

"But you want to defeat him, right? How is this going to defeat him when you're giving him exactly what he wants?"

"As I have said before, I will have Zero kill him because neither of us can do that. He is our master, Erisabesu and there is nothing we can do about it," Kaname said. Elizabeth knelt next to the coffin and pulled the katana out of Kaname's hand and Rido's body, "What are you doing, Erisabesu?"

"I suppose I should also give my master what he wants," Elizabeth said emotionlessly. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she sent the bussing and fizzing katana through her hand and back into Rido's body. Elizabeth screamed in pain and Kaname jumped to his feet. The sight of his mate in pain was intolerable to him. With only a tiny amount of blood trickling into Rido's body, Kaname tore the katana out of Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth's pained expression softened when she saw Kaname's licking away the blood on her hand.

"Will Rido wake up soon," Ichiru asked, coldly dismissing Elizabeth's pain. Kaname looked up at the silver haired Kiryuu twin and nodded. He could feel Elizabeth quivering in his arms, the pain in her hand not going away. Licking the blood from his lover's hand, the wound closed over. Elizabeth smiled weakly and kissed his cheek.

"When Rido finally awakens, the real war will begin," Kaname stated as he stood up and picked Elizabeth up at the same time. Kuro and Kisetsu watched helplessly as Kaname took over.

"I don't think I should have done that," Elizabeth said weakly, "I don't know why, but I feel faint," her legs went weak. Kaname supported her as they walked out of the room and into his own room that was just down the hallway.

"That was an anti vampire sword," Kaname explained, "I don't really feel the effects of it now but you haven't ever felt them. However, since you are their creator, you had an even worse reaction to it."

"I see," Elizabeth looked down at her hand, "My hand feels numb even though it has healed."

Kaname lightly kissed her bloodied hand and moved up to kiss her on the lips, "You were very brave back there. But don't do it again."

"I cannot promise that, my love," Elizabeth said, whispering against his lips, "I have to play my part. I will help you achieve your goals as your loyal servant and lover. I will not play the part of an idle princess…not when Yuuki is out there and making things happen for herself."

"Where is Yuuki," Kaname asked, pulling away.

"The last time is saw her was in her room and then she jumped out of the window," Elizabeth replied, "I think she went to Zero."

Kaname sighed, clearly aggravated, "I told her to stay in that bedroom."

"You told me not to get involved but here I am," Elizabeth shot back. Kaname subtly glared at her, "Anyway, I want to visit my parents and tell them goodbye. If I don't, I won't be able to live with myself."

Kaname gazed at her for a moment before scoffing slightly, "There really is nothing I can do to make sure you stay safe, is there?"

"Well, let's face it, Kaname, I am a glutton for punishment," Elizabeth giggled, "Forgive me, Kaname, but I cannot leave with you until I have said goodbye to my parents."

"If you must do that, wait until all this is over," Kaname reasoned, "You could put them in danger of being captured or killed if they are discovered to have a connection with you. Is that what you want for them?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No," She muttered.

"Good girl," Kaname ruffled her hair, "I must go now and leave the grounds. Kisetsu will look after you."

Kisetsu rushed to Elizabeth's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I _will _look after her."

Kaname nodded and then swept from the room, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

Please Review!


	30. Orphaned

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**It is a filler for this chapter but a major twist happens in this chapter and is a bridge to the next one**

Chapter 30 - Orphaned

* * *

As Elizabeth calmed down and her hand had healed properly, she sat for a moment, unable to think about what she had to do next. Kisetsu had run off to find Takuma, worried for his safety. Kuro had stayed by Elizabeth's side, waiting to be told what to do.

"I cannot stand it anymore," Elizabeth said as she stood up and Kuro jumped of Elizabeth's knee in fright.

"What can't you stand," Kuro asked, panicked by her outburst. Elizabeth looked down at him silently and breathed deeply.

"Kuro, we need to go and warn my parents to get out of Japan," Elizabeth said, "They are not safe here."

"But, Riji-sama, didn't Kaname-sama tell you not to go," Kuro said, walking in front of her and blocking her path, "You could put their lives in danger!"

"No, Kuro, I won't put their lives in danger; I'm saving their lives. This place is not safe anymore," Elizabeth said as she walked around Kuro towards the door. Kuro trotted after her as fast as he could, wanting to stay by her side.

"Riji-sama, this is crazy and dangerous! Do you many Level Es there are out there now that belong to Rido?"

"Yes and I could easily have been one of them," Elizabeth replied, "It's only that I demanded for his blood and told that him that I would shout "Pervert" from the roof tops that he gave it to me. I am personally glad that Kaname gave me his blood and reawakened me fully to my true pureblood heritage," Elizabeth reached the front door with relative ease, running down the stairs and skipping two stairs at a time, "It's finally day time…it's been a very long night."

"Riji-sama, if you're sure about this, I will help you get to your parents," Kuro replied, "But you do know that you could be punished by Kaname-sama, no?"

"I know that," Elizabeth said as she opened the doors, "But I will worry about that later. Kaname may be my lover and my lord but he cannot stop me from saving my parents."

With that, Elizabeth ran out and Kuro hesitated before hastily following her. But before he did leave, he glimpsed a shadowy figure stalking them. He also noticed this figure had silvery hair and was wearing a white uniform.

"Was that, Seiren," he thought to himself out loud. He shook his head and hurriedly tried to keep up with his mistress. Meanwhile, it had indeed been Seiren who had witnessed Elizabeth's escapade. Of course, she had been ordered by Kaname to watch over her and to control her movements. Seiren knew that she had to report this to Kaname.

"I'm sorry, my princess, but my lord will not want you dead and I will not see him suffer," she said before she disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

As Elizabeth and Kuro ran towards the main gate as the sun rose and morning light began to bathe the two in fresh sun light. However, as they approached them main gate, they noticed a crowd approaching the school. Elizabeth sniffed and could smell fresh blood upon the incoming crowd.

"I don't like this, Riji-sama," Kuro said as he trotted forward, "Could they be Level Es?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said as she walked forward towards the gate to get a better look, "Could they be Rido's minions…? What is all this for? Does he want to become king?"

"Most likely," Kuro said, "But now this begs the question…how do we get past them," Kuro asked, "I am sure that this question is going through your mind as well, is it not?"

"It is, Kuro, but do not forget…I am a pureblood vampire and I can take on those guys no problem," Elizabeth said as she walked forward and picked Kuro up into her arms. The crowd of Level Es approached the school and Elizabeth could see the blood lust in their glowing red eyes.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, her eyes too glowed red. The first Level Es were reduced to dust and this shocked her because she didn't think that it would happen, "Well…that worked."

"Do it again, Riji-sama," Kuro urged, "Their coming at us."

Elizabeth grimaced before she got rid of the next lot of Level Es. They were reduced to dust and Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt as she dispatched the next lot of Level Es. However, something stopped her.

_Her parents were in the crowd._

"Mum…Dad…no," Elizabeth shook her head, panic setting in, "It's not true! It's not true!"

Pauline and Alan had been bitten by Rido and were now Level Es. Elizabeth sank to her knees, "Kuro, I cannot kill them!"

"You have to or they will kill you. They're not your parents anymore, Riji-sama," Kuro jumped out of her arms and bit her gently her sleeve, pulling her forwards, "Come on!"

Elizabeth looked up and her parents were towering over her, their eyes red and were clearly not themselves anymore, "COME ON! You have to do it!"

"I can't do it," Elizabeth said as Pauline grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, dragged her to her feet and was about bite her in the neck. Kuro leapt up into the air and deeply scratched Pauline's face. Elizabeth was dropped to the ground as she noticed that the Level Es had crowded around them.

"You have to, Riji-sama," Kuro said urgently as he reduced a couple of Level Es to dust with a flash of red from his wine coloured eyes. Elizabeth looked up at them before standing up. They had blank expressions on their faces and Elizabeth came to the conclusion that they were not her parents anymore. But there was the matter of her mother being pregnant.

She put that to the back of her mind and her eyes flashed red. Her mother, with a pained scream, reduced to dust. Tears streamed down her face as she turned her head and her eyes flash again. Her father reduced to dust before her very eyes.

"You really are a troublesome girl," she heard a voice say. Elizabeth turned around looked up to see Kaname standing there. Kaname's eyes flash red and the entire crowed disappeared and reduced to dust. Elizabeth looked around and it had gone silent. She dropped to her knees and grasped handfuls of her parents' ashes. Her tears came thick and fast, dripping down onto the cold floor. Kaname slowly walked over to her knelt down next to her, "It appears as though Rido had involved your parents in this cursed battle between purebloods."

"So it seems," Elizabeth gazed down at her hands as the ashes she cradled sifted through her fingers. She stood up and Kuro walked up to her, rubbing himself in a comforting manner across her legs. Elizabeth picked him up and cradled him to her chest.

"Erisabesu, get back into the school," Kaname said as he stood up, "You can mourn you parents later."

"I'll mourn them when I want to," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, "Rido will pay for taking everything away from me."

Kaname stared at her and then back out at the horizon. Kuro nuzzled her chin and Elizabeth turned her head towards Kaname, "Let's get out of here," Kaname said as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "This is not place to mourn your parents."

Elizabeth numbly let him pull her towards the school building, not bothering to protest or fight him. She knew he was angry with her for fighting them on her own and trying to leave the school but he didn't understand her need to protect her parents.

But it didn't matter now; they were dead as dust and she was now an orphan.

As Kaname and Elizabeth walked towards the gate, Kaien stood at the top of the stairs and he held a vampire hunter sword and her wore a long black coat. His hair was undone and gently blowing around them in the silent breeze, "Those Level Es were not all Rido's."

"What do you mean," Elizabeth asked, suddenly snapping to reality. Kaien looked at her and sighed bereftly.

"Some of those Level Es were bred by the Hunter Association," Kaien confessed. Elizabeth took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Why would they do that," Elizabeth screamed at him, dropping Kuro to the ground, running up to Kaien and gripping the front of his coat, "Headmaster, my parents had been turned into Level Es! Were they Rido's servants or were they…were they turned by the Association?"

"They were most likely turned by Rido," Kaien said regretfully, "I am sorry about your parents, Miss Watson, but now is the time to fight and, Kaname, you must go and do what you have to do."

Kaname nodded and turned Elizabeth around by her shoulders, "Erisabesu, go back into the school," he said as he pulled her forward, "I will not allow you to be hurt any more than you have been."

"Kaname, I cannot stand by and let everyone fight; I have already told you that I will not stand by and be an idle princess. So stop treating me to be porcelain doll and let me fight," Elizabeth cried. Kaname stared at her emotionlessly, "I have to do this…for my parents and for our future…if not for myself."

"Kaname-kun, it seems that your queen has made up her mind," Kaien said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Kaname cast his eyes to the flood, frustrated that Elizabeth was trying to put herself in danger. He had lost too many people to death including Elizabeth when she was Naomi all those years ago. He couldn't go through the same pain again.

Cupping her cheeks, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, "Stay safe…even when fighting Level Es," he pressed another tender kiss to her forehead and wrapped his strong arms around her, an embrace Elizabeth eagerly returned. They kissed each other once more before they pulled away from one another.

"You stay safe too, Kaname," Elizabeth wiped her fresh tears away and Kaien wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently directed her towards the school. Kaname stared at their retreating back just before he disappeared and dispersed into bats, flying in the direction of the Senate. Elizabeth turned her head and Kuro staring out at the horizon, "Come on, Kuro-kun, we're going now."

Kuro looked behind him and nodded before following them inside.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

Please Review!


	31. Grief

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 31 - Grief

* * *

Elizabeth allowed herself to be led away as she numbly stared into space. Her parents had been vampires and she hadn't even been aware of it. She didn't even think to try and sense it. How long had they been vampires? How long had they been suffering? Were they even aware that they were vampires? If so, why hadn't her mother told her she was a vampire when she did?

Hundreds of questions went through her troubled mind. As she walked, her legs were beginning to give up and she was faintly aware of Kaien holding her up as she attempted to walk, "Mum…Dad…" she mumbled continuously, "They're dead…"

"Miss Watson, don't give up," Kaien whispered as he held her up when her body refused to cooperate, "It's just a little further."

Elizabeth then fell to her knees and her tears cam thick and fast. She wailed and cried uncontrollably. Kaien gazed at her through sorrowful eyes. His fatherly instincts told him to help her and so he did. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She barely registered him do this and didn't struggle against the much stronger headmaster. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to forget the horrific image of her parents turning to dust before her very eyes.

Eventually, she found herself being laid on, what felt like, a soft bed. She opened her eyes and turned her head, "Headmaster Cross, where am I?"

"You're in one of my guestrooms," he said with a compassionate smile, "Stay here until you have calmed down. Maybe then you can take part in the battle. Until then, stay here."

With that, Kaien disappeared out of the room and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth stared at the spot where her Headmaster had been. She then turned her head to look up at the ceiling. Her tears rolled down cheeks and she could hear the screams of former innocent humans being turned to dust. Her heart ached for the lives of the innocent ex-humans.

"Rido, you bastard," she whispered, "You've ruined so many lives. I just want to go home. My life was just fine before I came to this God forsaken place," she wiped her tears away but they continued to fall, "But then I would not have met Kaname and rekindled after a 10,000 year gap; I would never have found out who I really was…"

Kuro, who had followed up behind them, jumped onto the bed and nuzzled her, "Riji-sama, I am so sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head, indicating that it wasn't his fault. She sat up and sniffed. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to the window. Upon opening the window, Elizabeth spotted Yuuki and Aidou running past. She turned on her heel and tore the door open. She ran down the stairs and through the unlocked door with Kuro close behind.

"Yuuki," Elizabeth cried, "Aidou, wait for me!"

Yuuki and Aidou stopped and turned around upon hearing their names being shouted. When Elizabeth caught up to them, she panted and caught her breath, "What's been happening with you, Erisabesu" Yuuki asked. Elizabeth looked up at her for a moment before looking away, her fringe hiding her eyes.

"I faced a gang of Level Es before," Elizabeth said softly, "But I found that my parents had been turned into vampires. They were within the crowd…they were Level Es. I had to kill them."

Yuuki and Aidou blinked in shock, "How did that happen," Yuuki asked, clearly horrified.

"I think it was your uncle…Rido Kuran," Elizabeth replied bitterly. Yuuki looked back at Aidou with regret and then turned back to Elizabeth.

"It seems that he hasn't just stopped at my family," Yuuki said, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her hands. Elizabeth sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I heard all about from Kaname."

"Don't blame yourself, Yuuki," Elizabeth said with a small smile, "It is not your fault that you have an uncle who takes pleasure in twisting the fates of the innocent in sadistic ways."

Yuuki stared at Elizabeth before nodding. She threw her arms around Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. Elizabeth, who was initially shocked by this gesture, hugged her back. Then, Elizabeth turned her head and whispered, "You don't hate me, do you?"

"For what," Yuuki asked, pulling back. Elizabeth turned her gaze to the ground and placed her hands on Yuuki's shoulders, "I don't hate you."

"But…you loved Kaname…and I've taken him away from you, haven't I?"

"You haven't taken him away from me," Yuuki said kindly, "He's still my brother."

"But isn't it all right to marry your siblings," Elizabeth asked. Yuuki blinked and nodded.

"Yes, but…I have been a human for most of my life and do not approve of the idea of marrying my elder brother. It doesn't stop me from adoring him though. I am glad that he had found someone who loves him back and that is you. You make him happy and will one day be the mother of his children."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, "Well, I don't know about that…"

"You'll marry him, won't you, Erisabesu-sama," Yuuki asked expectantly. Elizabeth laughed nervously before they heard Aidou clear his throat impatiently.

"I hate to interrupt you both," he said, clearly trying to keep his cool, "There is a battle going on here."

"Oh, we know that, Aidou, stop being so impatient," Elizabeth said dismissively. Aidou crossed his arms over his chest and 'hmphed' in annoyance, "But you are right; we have to go."

"Apparently, there has been an influx of Level Es entering the academy over the past couple of hours," Aidou added. Elizabeth nodded.

"I know and my parents were Level Es," she stated bitterly, "Are there more Level Es on campus?"

"According to reports, there are," Aidou said with disgust, "But not only that, if you concentrate, you can smell them too."

Elizabeth sniffed and wrinkled her nose when she realised what he meant, "Ah, I see what you mean…"

Suddenly, they heard a scream of terror. Yuuki turned on her heel and ran in the direction of the scream, "That's Yori!"

"Who is Yori," Elizabeth called after as she quickly followed her. Aidou suddenly found that he was alone and he growled in frustration.

"How hard is it to keep two female purebloods from running off into danger," he cried out. He too ran off in that direction, hoping to catch the two girls and a cat up.

When Yuuki, Elizabeth, Aidou and Kuro found the source of the scream, Yori, they saw a couple of Level Es about to attack her, "You will not attack her," Yuuki cried as she shielded Yuri with her body, "You will have to come through me first!"

Yuuki tried to pull Artemis from the holster around her thigh but it fizzed and buzzed in her hands. She gasped and dropped it suddenly, leaving her defenceless. The Level Es cackled gleefully as they spotted Elizabeth and Yuuki, "It's the pureblood princesses! We will capture them for our master!"

Aidou quickly conjured some ice and froze one of the Level Es which had leapt into the air and Elizabeth turned the other to dust with a simple flash of her eyes. The ice shattered, leaving the Yori to watch in horror.

"Yuuki," Yori cried, "Is that you?"

Yuuki turned to Yori with a regretful look in her wine coloured eyes, "Sorry, Yori, but I am the same as the beings who have just attacked you. I am sorry. I would also understand if you don't want to be-"

Yori threw her arms around Yuuki and held her tightly, "I don't care what you are, Yuuki! You know that I am your best friend and I accept you what you maybe," Yori cried. Yuuki stood there in both shock and amazement as she let her best friend hold her.

"Yori," Yuuki whispered. Elizabeth looked back at Aidou and Kuro, sighing softly.

"Yuuki, Yori should go back to the school building," Elizabeth said, "She isn't safe out here."

Yuuki nodded and turned to Aidou, "Would you take her back to the school hall?"

"I would but…you need to be protected or Kaname-sama will have a fit," Aidou said fretfully. Yuuki scowled at him but Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," she said seriously, "You are the one Rido is after."

"But I need to fight and play my part," Yuuki cried, "Am I not a pureblood too? And another thing, aren't you also the one Rido is after?"

"Yes, we are both victims of Rido's malice," Elizabeth replied solemnly, "But you have been a vampire no less and no more than twelve hours. The difference between you and me is that I have had time to get used to my powers and who I once was. I have grown accustomed to it," Elizabeth turned to Aidou, "Take Yuuki back to the Moon Dorm and make sure she gets some rest. Kaname will want that. Meanwhile, I will take Miss Yori back to the school hall. I think that's where the rest of the students are."

"But," Yuuki tried to protest when Yori picked up her Artemis and placed in back in the holster around Yuuki's leg.

"I will go with your pureblood friend, Yuuki," Yori said sadly, "But I want you to know, you will always be my best friend…no matter what happens."

"Oh, Yori," Yuuki said as she embraced her once more. She let go of Yori and then turned to Elizabeth, "Erisabesu-sama, please take her to the school hall as you said."

Elizabeth nodded and jerked her head in the direction of the school hall at Yori. Yori nodded and followed her in that direction. Yuuki turned her head toward Aidou, "Please, Aidou, let me fight…please."

"No," Aidou said as he placed a hand over her eyes, "Kaname-sama does not want you to fight because you are but a child," with a flash of blue light, Yuuki's legs began to crumple from under her and she fell into a deep sleep, "Sorry, Yuuki-sama, but you're not going to fight not this time."

* * *

When Elizabeth had finally delivered Yori back to her classmates in the school hall, she ran back in the school grounds. She blinked as she notices that something was very wrong.

It was silent and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Kuro, who was standing next to her, looked up and sniffed the air, "It seems that Level Es are coming but they are scattered throughout the school grounds."

"Well, I don't have much to lose now do I," Elizabeth answered, "I should just lose myself in battle."

Kuro gave a low hiss and snarled at her, "You know that's not true, Riji-sama! You are much loved and still have people who care about you. Kaname-sama relies on you as his lover and companion; I rely on you for care and friendship; Kisetsu loves you as the best friend you are. Yes, you have lost your parents, but that is no excuse to not keep living for them and the people who love you now. Don't ever give up."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before sinking to her knees and gathering her feline friend into her arms. She couldn't care less as the dusty, rain thirsty ground soiled her knees and edges of her white uniform skirt, "You're right, Kuro-kun, I do have a lot to love for. You're a very wise cat…but then again…you're not really a cat, are you?"

"No, that's true," Kuro whispered, "But you can think of me as a cat if you want to; I don't mind."

Elizabeth smiled slightly before she heard a loud cackle. She turned her head and saw an insane Level E running at her with eyes glowing red, fangs bared and elongated, sharp laws which were ready to tear her limb from limb.

"For our master," the Level E cried. Before Elizabeth could think to or even begin to defend herself, a flash of fire was launched past her and disintegrated the Level E into ashes. Shocked, Elizabeth turned her head to see Kain, Ruka and Seiren behind her.

"Princess Erisabesu," Ruka cried, "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth nodded and the three vampires ran in front of her, "We heard about your parents' deaths, princess, we are deeply sorry. We heard it from Headmaster Cross," Ruka said regretfully, "But you must mourn them when this is over."

"I know that," Elizabeth grumbled, "What's been going on with you?"

Kain turned to her, "We have been trying to keep the level of Level Es down. I assume you've been doing the same?"

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered, "But my real goal is for you to help me kill Rido Kuran."

"Kill Rido Kuran," Ruka cried, "That's madness! We'll never manage it."

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth said as she placed Kuro on the floor, "But we have to try."

* * *

Please Review!


	32. A Side Story

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 32 – A Side Story

* * *

I always knew that I would return to him.

I would not have torn out my own heart to create the vampire hunter weapons if I didn't think so. But I had done my duty: became his lover and bore his children. But then, I needed to take my own life; I needed to do this duty to save humanity and stop the purebloods from turning humans into our own kind.

It filled me with regret when I had to leave my one and only lover, the man myself and my untamed nature would submit to. I am unsure when I fell for him but when I did, I fell hard and fast.

When I first met Kaname, he was a nameless wandered, exiled from his village because he was not aging like the rest of humans. The anger I felt when I heard this was explosive. I hated humans for their ignorance and fear of something they hadn't attempted to know of. They called him a monster for this reason.

But then, I named him Kaname. That was the name of my home town, where I was born of human parents. However, I had to leave my village once my parents died for the exact same reason Kaname was evicted from his and it was then that I changed my name to Naomi. I cannot remember the previous aliases I had given myself.

* * *

About ten years before I died, myself and Kaname sat under a tree under the light of the full moon. It was unusually clear night and the stars were sparkling like pretty diamonds. We sat a few inches away from each other and I had gathered my knees against my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"Kaname," I whispered after a long silence, "I've never really talked to you properly and I am not sure that I know you personally."

"It's not as if you have shared your inner most secrets with me," he responded quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"Were your parents human," I asked. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, but they were ashamed of what I was and tried to hide me from the other villagers," Kaname whispered, "I have never really been accepted."

"Do you have any children," I asked and he looked up at me and stared back at him, "Have you ever had a mate during your long life? Another one of our kind perhaps?"

"No," Kaname answered, "You and your group are the first of our kind whom I have come across."

"I see," I answered, "I have had no children either but I have had lovers."

"What about you and your family," Kaname asked, "Did they accept you?"

I smiled softly, "Yes, my parents did accept and they loved me as any parent could love a child. They even gave me their blood in dishes, knowing that if I bit them, they would end up as vampires as they had seen the carnage caused by the vampires yet they didn't show any fear towards me."

Kaname looked at me with sad eyes, "I wish I had it as easy as you."

I gazed at him for a while before placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not like you to say sorry," Kaname replied, referring to my fiery nature. I smiled softly.

"I can let my guard down when I am like this," I replied. I shuffled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. My hood hid my reddening cheeks as we sat, bathed in ethereal moonlight. I could feel Kaname tense a little but I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"Naomi," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer and I pulled away, "Nothing," I replied, my  
shaggy blond bangs hiding my grey blue eyes, "Don't mind me."

I stood up, "We should get back to the others…they'll be wondering where we are."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist and I turned around, "Don't leave," Kaname said in an unreadable tone, "Sit back down with me."

I stared at him for a moment before I complied and sat back down, "Kaname, what is it?"

Kaname's eyes closed for a second and then turned his head to gaze at her, "What would you say to being my lover," he asked out of the blue. I stared at him, unable to process what he had just said, "You seem shocked by this question."

"Well, yes," I replied, "It's not every day that you get asked to be someone's lover."

"No, it isn't," Kaname replied, "But would you ever consider it? We're both lonely…I can tell that you want somebody who cares for you."

I frowned, my tough front returning, "What are you talking about, Kaname? I am not lonely! I don't need anyone and I don't need you!"

I was about to stand up but Kaname held me down and leaned forward, "That won't work on me now. Stop putting up that front. Show me the side of you who isn't abrasive and rude…your vulnerable side."

I glared at him before he pinned me to the grassy ground, "I don't have a vulnerable side."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"No," I whispered as he lowered himself so that his nose touched mine, holding my gaze. We gazed at each other and soon found that we were both lost in each other's gazes. Soon, his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down further and his lips made contact with mine. I stiffened and tried to wriggle out of his grip. However, Kaname was undeterred and his lips caressed mine. It was the most tender of touches like butterfly wings.

"Kaname," I whispered against his lips, "What does this mean?"

"Isn't it obvious," he asked, his lips not leaving mine. I nodded slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and our kiss became more intense and passionate. I had had many lovers before Kaname but none had treated me with such tenderness and kissed me with such an intensity as this. He was the only one I could truly let my guard down with.

"Naomi, I love you."

"….and I, you…"

But ten years later, our dream would end and Kaname would go into a lonely despair. Now, 10,000 years later, I live my life as Elizabeth Watson, a girl who was born a human, bitten by Rido Kuran (who was one of my own descendants) and then awakened to my true pureblood self by my lover…

….Kaname Kuran

* * *

Please Review!


	33. Preparation for Battle

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 34 - Preparation for Battle

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes flashed a menacing red and Level E reduced to dust, "I hate killing them…" she whispered as she turned to her classmates. Ruka, with her mind control, turned two Level Es on each other and killed each other instantly by impaling each other on each other's hands.

"Erisabesu-sama," Aidou screamed as a Level E launched itself at Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned around and Kuro was about to launch himself at the Level E but jumped back when Aidou conjured up some ice and froze the crazed vampire in his tracks. The ice shattered and Aidou turned to Elizabeth with a frown.

"You shouldn't be fighting," he said sternly, "You are Kaname-sama's lover and fiancée; he does not want you dead."

"We've been through this before," Elizabeth replied, "I will fight…for my parents, I will fight."

"But their dead aren't they," Ruka asked, "What's the point?"

"I am fighting to kill the man who killed my own family," Elizabeth replied darkly, "I will not be stifled."

Aidou looked around at Ruka who sighed tiredly. Seiren stepped forward and gave Elizabeth an icy stare, "Erisabesu-sama, it has been made explicitly clear by Kaname-sama that you're to be kept safe from the impending war. You have a connection to the one has invaded this school i.e. he is your master and he awakened your pureblooded genes and vampire self. He is after both your blood and Yuuki-sama's blood. That is why you must be kept safe."

Elizabeth scoffed slightly, "There is a difference between myself and Yuuki. I have been a vampire a little longer that she has…say about ten thousand years? I am sure that you are aware of my position as one of the progenitors."

"Yes, we are," Akatsuki replied, "There was no need to tell us…we could feel it."

"Well, don't you think reason enough to let me fight," Elizabeth asked, "I may have been born a human but there is no doubt of who I am. Besides, Yuuki has only been a vampire for a few hours. I understand that you have concerns for her but not for me."

"Well, if she wants to fight, we have no choice but to let her," Ruka stated reluctantly.

"It will be hard and even more terrible than anything you've seen before," Aidou said as he walked towards her. Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't think anything is more terrible than seeing one's parents die in front of you, especially when it was I who was forced to kill them. I am now fighting for atonement, for this school and for vampire and human kind alike."

"Well, if it's what you want, Erisabesu-sama," Aidou said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We will follow you."

"Thank you, Aidou," Elizabeth replied but then frowned, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be protecting Yuuki?"

"Well…yeah…I was but she ran off…." Aidou replied sheepishly. Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance.

"You know that Kaname will kill you if you if anything happens to her," Elizabeth pointed out. Ruka growled.

"And he'll kill _us_ if anything happens to _you_," Ruka said with a growl her voice, "You're his lover after all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I've heard it all before…"

Suddenly, they heard a scream and a cackle come from another part of the campus, "That sounded like Yuuki-sama," Aidou said as he raced towards the other location. Everyone else followed him and it take them long to find Yuuki being attacked by two level Es. Once again, Aidou conjured up some ice and destroyed the Level Es in a heartbeat. As the ice shattered, Yuuki stared at the Night Class students, dumbstruck.

"Yuuki-sama, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting," Aidou shouted.

"You're completely insane," Ruka hissed, "Where is your Artemis rod?"

"Well…I can't use it…" Yuuki responded sheepishly, "Since I'm a vampire now."

"You shouldn't be fighting if you cannot use Artemis," Ruka growled, "You have no idea how to control your powers!"

"I hate to admit this but Rukia is right," Elizabeth added, "You are a new vampire…you could be considered a baby. Don't get full of yourself just because you have found out that you are a pureblood vampire."

Yuuki cast a sad glance at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry, Erisabesu-sama…I didn't realise," Yuuki bowed her head. Suddenly, there was gun shot near the front gate, "Come on!"

The others nodded and quickly ran in that direction.

* * *

_BANG_

_BANG_

The shots of a rifle echoed throughout the whole campus. Yagari growled as his bullets ran out, "I should have brought my sword…" he muttered under his breath. He was faced with another huge crowd of Level Es.

He then heard running footsteps behind him. It was his Night Class students they found Yagari kneeling on the ground, in obvious pain, "Mr Yagari," Yuuki cried, "Are you all right?"

"It's nice to see that you have come to your old teacher's aid," Yagari said brusquely and a little sarcastically.

"Well, at least we're here…" Elizabeth answered under her breath. The Night Class turned to see the Level Es coming towards them.

"We're going to have to stop them," Yuuki cried. Suddenly, Kaien walked towards them and his expression was serious. This was a change from his usual happy go lucky façade. He turned to Yuuki and his caramel gaze softened.

"Do you remember Juuri, Yuuki? Your real mother," Kaien said as Yuuki nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster," Yuuki answered. Kaien nodded and took one massive leap up onto the high wall.

"Leave these ones to me," Kaien said as he turned to the Level Es. Yuuki rushed forward and cried out.

"No, Headmaster, don't do it," Kaien turned to her again.

"Not "Headmaster"…it's "Father"," Kaien said seriously. Yuuki's eyes softened and nodded.

"Yes…Father…" Yuuki said with a small, sad smile. He stabbed the wall with his sword and it immediately cracked, crumbled and fell to the ground, rubble and dust falling to the ground.

"Everyone, protect Yuuki…or rather…protect Cross Academy," Kaien said as he jumped down off the roof and drew his sword, charging at the crowd of Level Es.

"No! Father," Yuuki cried, "Don't do it!"

"Your father is one crazy old man," Yagari said with a small scoff. Yuuki gave him a glare out of the corner of her eye before turning to her classmates.

"Let's do it, Night Class, let's face Rido Kuran…and save Cross Academy," Yuuki announced. Elizabeth turned to Yuuki and walked towards her.

"Are you sure," Elizabeth asked, "It's going to be dangerous."

"I know," Yuuki replied, "Stand by me, Erisabesu-sama…I know you are connected to him in some way…he is your master, right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, "And I vow to destroy him."

Yuuki nodded and smiled, "Well, let's go."

"You may not be blood related…but you really are his daughter," Yagari said as he stumbled to his feet, gripping his apparently wounded shoulder, "Don't worry; I won't let the old man fight alone."

"Thank you, Mr Yagari," Yuuki said, "Let's go."

"Right," everyone said as they ran in the direction of the school building. As they did so, Senri, Rima and, to everyone's surprise, Kisetsu, was standing in front of the school building.

"Did you find Rido," Akatsuki asked. Rima gave him a lethargic look.

"Yes…it wasn't that hard…just saying," Rima pointed up, indicating that Rido was on the roof.

"He has really bad taste," Senri added. Kisetsu stepped down and walked towards Elizabeth. She embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear,

"I think Takuma's gone…" Kisetsu pulled away and tried to conceal her sadness. Elizabeth blinked and realised what she meant. Choosing not to discuss it, Elizabeth turned to her fellow classmates.

"Well, shall we go in and face the devil," Elizabeth proposed. Her classmates nodded and they ran inside. As they did so, Senri gently tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Forgive me," he said emotionlessly and Elizabeth frowned.

"For what," Elizabeth replied, clearly puzzled. Senri looked down at the floor and then back up at the confused pureblood.

"For…Rido attacking you in my body…as Rima said….I should learn to love myself more," Senri said pensively. Elizabeth blinked at her descendent for a moment before smiling at him compassionately.

"It wasn't your fault," Elizabeth said kindly, "I do not blame you for something that you had no control over. There is nothing to forgive. However, Rima is quite correct about you needing more love in yourself, Senri."

Elizabeth then turned on her heal and rushed inside the school building. Senri and Rima turned to look at each other before following Elizabeth inside.

* * *

When they caught up with rest of the group, Yuuki was preparing to open the door to the roof top terrace. Elizabeth and the rest of the group could already smell the scent on blood in the air from the dying bodies which lay on the staircases and from the other side of the door. When Yuuki finally plucked up the courage to open the large wooden door, the smell of blood rushed past them and knocked them for six.

Running out onto the terrace, the sight before them was horrific. Level Es and Ds fed on each other greedily and there was a large mound made of the dying and the suffering. Sitting on top was Rido, quite casually and without a care in the world. Blood stained his mouth as he

"Well, you have finally come to me, Princesses," Rido drawled, "Ready to give your blood to me?"

"Rido, stop this," Elizabeth ran forward, "If it's my blood you want, the blood of the progenitors, then you can have it! Just stop turning humans into vampires! It isn't necessary."

Rido looked down at her and smirked lazily at her. Gracefully, he stood up, standing on the people he had been sitting on, and jumped down in front of her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"All in good time, my dearest Princess Erisabesu," Rido bit her earlobe and caused Elizabeth to jump back in fright.

"Don't try that with me, Rido Kuran," Elizabeth said with disgust. Rido threw his head back and laughed.

"You belong to me, Princess," Rido said as he grabbed her arm tightly and painfully so.

"I belong to no one but Kaname," Elizabeth hissed.

"I gave you life as a vampire…you do belong to me and will continue to do so for all of eternity, my dear, so get used to it," he shoved her back and Elizabeth found herself in Aidou's arms as she fell back.

"Thanks, Aidou," Elizabeth said quietly. Aidou shook his head in despair before letting go of Elizabeth. Rido smirked again.

"I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood…but I'm not going to act like a selfish cad so please help yourselves to the famous Night Class's blood," he said as the aristocrats in the Night Class froze, unable to move. The Level Es and Ds all stood up and slowly approached the frightened Night Class and began to drink their blood.

Yuuki then ran forward.

"Rido, that's enough…don't taunt Erisabesu-sama and the Night Class anymore," Yuuki cried. Rido suddenly disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared behind Yuuki, wrapping his arms around her.

"I will enjoy drinking your blood, _Juuri_," Rido said as he breathed in Yuuki's scent, "Go on, cry out to the one you love. It's all right; Juuri did too…she called out to Haruka to save her," Yuuki struggled against him. Elizabeth picked up a discarded stone, throwing it at his head.

"Oi, Rido, fight me," Elizabeth said, "I want a rematch…a fight to the death."

Rido arched an elegant eyebrow, "A fight to the death you say, huh?"

"Yes…"

"You can't kill me, Erisabesu, I am you master," Rido tauntingly reminded.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said as she casually walked towards him, "But I will try my darn best to bring you down so that you can't fight anymore…I'll leave the final blow to somebody else."

Rido laughed again, "Well, bring it on, little lapdog…I am up for some entertainment."

Frustrated by his mocking of her, Elizabeth's glowed red…

_To be Continued…_

* * *

Please Review!


	34. Beginning of the End

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 34 - Beginning of the End

* * *

Elizabeth stared hard at her master with a hateful glare, "You have taken my human life away from me. I don't hate my new life but what you have done to other people is completely unacceptable. The Kuran Family has been ruined and destroyed by your obsession with your sister and now your own niece. This has to stop."

"And what are you going to do to stop me," Rido asked mockingly, "You're just a little girl."

"Yet you chose to wake the ancestress inside of me," Elizabeth pointed out, "I am not just a little girl anymore. I have said and done too much to be _just_ a little girl."

Yuuki ran forward and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, "Don't get involved, Riji-sama, please don't!"

"I was involved from the day that I was bitten, Yuuki," Elizabeth replied blankly. She pulled her wrist out of Yuuki's tight grip.

"Indeed, my dearest little Yuuki," Rido said as he sauntered towards the two girls. Elizabeth pushed Yuuki away and the ground underneath her. The Night Class watched how Elizabeth jumped into the air as Rido pierced his finger with his blood whip and aimed it in her direction. She somersaulted out of the way and landed on her feet. Elizabeth's eyes glowed a threatening red and a chunk of his shoulder exploded, blood going everywhere.

"Ow, that hurts," Rido said mockingly, "But it isn't enough to kill me, Riji-chan."

"I know that I cannot kill you," Elizabeth replied bitterly, "But I have caught the scent of the person who can."

"And what's that supposed to mean," he replied as he grabbed her arm tightly and painfully. Elizabeth whimpered and cried out as Rido's hand became tighter and tighter. It became so tight that she couldn't feel her hand or her forearm.

"Let go of me," Elizabeth cried.

"Let Riji-sama go," Hanabusa cried as Elizabeth tried to shove him away. Suddenly, a loud bang and a growing blood stain appeared on Rido's black trench coat. Rido gritted his teeth and turned his head to see a seething Zero standing there and pointing his gun at him.

"Zero, what are you doing," Yuuki cried.

"Unhand her, you filthy pureblood," Zero seethed. Rido looked back at Elizabeth before roughly throwing her to the ground. He roughly placed his foot on Elizabeth stomach breaking most of her ribs with a loud crack at the same time. Elizabeth screamed and tried to remove his foot. Rido kicked her to the side. Hanabusa immediately picked her broken body up. Elizabeth passed out from the pain.

"So, what has the lap dog come to do," Rido asked mockingly, "Kill me? I don't think so."

Suddenly, Zero's arm began to pulsate and his tattoo glowed a bright red, "Zero, what's going on," Yuuki cried, "What's happening to your arm?"

"He has no idea how to control his power," Kain said.

Zero's arm became deformed and eventually, he let all of his power go, smashing it into the ground and causing the paving to smash and break up with the force. Hanabusa ducked to the ground with Elizabeth safely in his arms. When everyone looked up, Zero was still struggling to control the immense amount of power stored up within him.

"Yuuki," he groaned, "You must cut me with Artemis."

"But," Yuuki cried, "But I could kill you!"

"You made me a promise, Yuuki. You know… if lost control and lost my humanity completely, that you would kill me," Zero reminded, "This is the time."

"But, I don't want to kill you," Yuuki said in a small voice.

"Artemis isn't enough to kill me, Yuuki," Zero said with a small smile. Yuuki blinked before gripping her Artemis scythe tightly and biting her lip.

"Zero," she cried before charging at him and dealing the finishing blow. Zero didn't cry out as Yuuki sliced through his skin, leaving a deep and bloody wound. He merely stared at her and smiled softly.

However, when everyone looked around, Rido had disappeared. Hanabusa stood up and looked around. He looked down at Elizabeth who had regained consciousness, "What's going on… where is Rido? Where is Kuro-kun?"

Kuro, who had retreated behind a dislodged paving stone trotted out and rubbed himself on Hanabusa's leg, alerting the handsome vampire to his presence, "Riji-sama, what has Rido done to you?"

Elizabeth, who was finding it art to breathe, coughed up blood and gripped her form, "Where is he," she asked as she struggled to break free of Hanabusa's arms, "I need to fight him!"

"Riji-sama, don't try to harm yourself anymore than you have been," Hanabusa cried but Elizabeth continued to push against his chest. Coughing up more blood, she choked and spluttered violently.

"Hana… busa… please don't try to stop me," she rasped, "I need to do this."

"No, you don't," Hanabusa said, "You have done enough."

Elizabeth whimpered as Hanabusa turned on his heel but Zero ran across his path and jumped down on to the ground below. Yuuki gasped, "Zero, where are you going?"

She flung herself over the wall and Hanabusa's eyes widened, running to the wall, "Yuuki-sama, where are you going?"

"I am going to help Zero," she cried back as she ran off into the trees. Hanabusa growled in frustration and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"Hanabusa, you must let me fight," Elizabeth groaned, "I am the one who…"

"No," Hanabusa hissed, "Lord Kaname wishes for us to protect you. You are his lover and a pureblood princess. Lord Kaname will kill us all we do not protect you."

"Protect Yuuki, not me," Elizabeth replied as she cried out in agony, "I do not _need_ protecting."

"I beg to differ as Hanabusa turned towards the door which led to the stairs which would take them back into the school building. Elizabeth knew that Hanabusa would not let her go. Because she was Kaname's lover, he saw it as his duty to protect what belonged to Kaname, him being so loyal. She reclined into his arms as he walked quickly from the school building and over to the abandoned dormitory. Elizabeth knew that Hanabusa would not let her go. Because she was Kaname's lover, he saw it as his duty to protect what belonged to Kaname, him being so loyal. She reclined into his arms as he walked quickly from the school building and over to the abandoned dorm.

Hanabusa placed her on a bed where he bit into wrist to cause a deep wound and let it drip into a nearby glass beaker, "Drink this, Riji-sama," he ordered lightly.

Elizabeth looked up at him and tried to sit up. Wincing, she looked up, "You'll have to feed it to me."

Hanabusa hesitated before nodding and kneeling beside the bed and supporting her. He placed the beaker to her lips, making her slowly sip the blood. Slowly, she could feel her broken ribs piecing back together and her internal organs repairing themselves. It was a painful process and it caused her to grip Hanabusa tightly. She cried out in pain as the last of the repair ended and Elizabeth collapsed against his chest.

"Can I fight now," Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"No," she heard a voice say.

Elizabeth looked up to see Kaname standing by the door and leaning against the door post, "Lord Kaname…"

"You will not fight anymore as Zero has officially taken care of disposing of Rido," he replied, "The war is over."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it but no words came out. Hanabusa stood up exited the room, closing the door behind him. Kaname walked over to the bed and sat down, "I hear that you were injured."

"Rido broke my ribs," Elizabeth replied numbly. Kaname gathered her into his arms.

"We're finally free, Riji," Kaname said as he kissed her forehead, "No more Rido to come between us."

He pressed a kiss to her lips and held her tired body tenderly, "What am I going to do now since my parents are dead?"

"You will come and live with me," Kaname replied authoritatively, "I will not be parted from you a second time."

Elizabeth gazed at him for a moment before shaking her head, "I have to return to England."

"Why?"

"Well, I killed my parents… I must face the consequences…"

"Erisabesu, your parents died the moment Rido bit them," Kaname reminded, "You are not to blame for their deaths. They were already dead."

"I felt awful when I watched them turn to dust," Elizabeth said, tears coming to her eyes. Kaname gently licked and kissed her tears away.

"You will live with me at the Kuran Manor," Kaname said imperiously, "It's where you belong."

Elizabeth nodded and snuggled into his chest, "You had better pack," Kaname said as he stood up, "We will be leaving before it gets too bright."

"Wait, we're leaving today?"

"Yes," Kaname replied, "We need to get away from here."

Elizabeth gazed at him for a moment before nodding, "All right…"

"We leave as soon as we're ready," Kaname said as he swept from the room. Elizabeth stared after him and wondered what life would be like once she entered the Kuran Manor. Would they say goodbye to everyone or would go secretly. By Kaname's demeanour and actions, that would be a no. But there was no way she was leaving without Kuro. She could smell him nearby and she would seek him out before leaving. Kisetsu wouldn't follow her, she was sure of that. Takuma would take priority.

"Well, my new life begins as soon as I leave this once safe academy," Elizabeth said to herself, "Let's hope my future is kind."

* * *

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry for that. Anyway, this isn't the end. There's more chapters to come so stay tuned.**

**Please Review!**


	35. A New Life

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 35 – A New Life

* * *

**_1 year later…_**

"Erisabesu, I'm home" Kaname said as he entered the room. Elizabeth looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Welcome home, Lord Kaname," Elizabeth stood up from the bed as Kaname approached her, "How did your business trip go with the new Senate?"

"It went well, thank you," Kaname said as he placed his hands on her waist. Elizabeth's grey-blue eyes shone with joy and happiness, "What have you been doing to occupy yourself during my time away?"

"Well, I have just spoken to a few of my relatives by phone," Elizabeth said, "Don't worry, I didn't tell them where I am and they… are still unaware of my parents' deaths."

Kaname sighed with relief, "Erisa," Kaname said with a whisper, "You are going to have to take it easy… especially now that you're pregnant with our baby. You cannot let them know where we are. If they realise that you are a vampire, unimaginable consequences could happen and I don't want it to happen to us."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, "I won't," Elizabeth said quietly, "I don't our child to come to any harm."

She pressed a hand to her flat stomach. Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant a day before Kaname had to go on his business trip a week before. They had been overjoyed.

* * *

_Elizabeth smiled and hummed as she woke up from a restful sleep. Kaname lay beside her, his mahogany bangs covering his face. She held the bed sheet to her bare chest as she placed a hand in his hair and caressed it gently. _

_"Kaname, wake up," Elizabeth said tenderly. Kaname's eyes slowly opened and he stared at her for a moment before fully waking up, "Hello, sleepyhead, how are you?"_

_"Well," Kaname answered, "I am well."_

_He brought her in for a kiss and Elizabeth smiled gently as he did so. Kaname's arms wrapped around her waist and deepened their kiss, "So I see," Elizabeth teased. Kaname growled and removed his lips from hers and bit into her neck ferociously, Elizabeth's blood gushing into his mouth. An arm wrapped around her slim waist possessively. _

_However, as Kaname drank, he tasted something odd. He didn't know what this strange taste was until he realised something which they hadn't really thought about, only talking about it in passing, "Erisa," Kaname said softly as he pulled his fangs out of the wound he had made, "I think that you are with child."_

_Elizabeth blinked and Kaname stared at her, "What?"_

_"I can taste it in your blood," Kaname replied, "Don't tell me you didn't expect it. We do engage in intimacy often and we do not take any caution because we're getting married within a few months."_

_Elizabeth gasped and blinked a few times with disbelief, "Are you serious? Are we going to be parents?"_

_"Yes," Kaname replied seriously. Elizabeth didn't know what to do with herself. How on earth had this happened? Elizabeth had always been told that she would have to reach a certain age before she could conceive but never told how old. Perhaps she was at that age now, "You have gone pale, my love. What's wrong?"_

_"Kaname, I'm scared… I don't think I am ready," Elizabeth said. Kaname embraced her and kissed her cheek._

_"You do realise that I will always look after you," Kaname said, "This child will be the fruit of our love. Please do not be scared, Erisa, I will be here for you."_

_Kaname kissed her deeply and sensually to seal his words. Elizabeth reluctantly returned the kiss but soon returned it with passion and enthusiasm. Kaname positioned himself over her and they both began succumb to passion. _

* * *

Elizabeth blushed at that memory. It was a little unsettling that she was in an adult relationship and now she was about to bare the child of the man who had loved her for centuries, "I will take care of myself, Kaname," Elizabeth said, "Don't you worry."

Kaname sighed and unbuttoned his coat, hanging it up in the wardrobe and he walked over to the bed where Elizabeth was sitting, "I love you," Kaname said as he pulled her into his lap, "I am glad that you agreed to come and live with me. Since Yuuki decided to stay with Zero, it would have been lonely without you."

"Well, I would have been reincarnated for nothing if I didn't," Elizabeth replied, "Kaname, I can't apologise enough for leaving you. I know that I had to do it but rest assured, I am yours for the rest of eternity."

Kaname smiled, "And I am yours," Kaname's lips hovered over hers, his eyes staring meaningfully into her eyes. Kaname smiled, "I missed you during my week away. It is very stressful trying to manage a troubled and turbulent society. Not much has changed in the past year," He kissed her cheek lightly and pulled her closer to himself.

"Kaname, we shouldn't," Elizabeth said, "I love you but I'm just not in the mood. I feel terrible but I am feeling sick and achy. I hope you understand. If I feel better after dinner, I will consider it."

Kaname nodded and kissed her forehead, "I understand," Kaname said with a warm smile. Elizabeth caressed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, "Erisa, there's something we need to discuss."

"What is it," Elizabeth asked.

"We are to attend a soiree," Kaname said, "There we will formally announce your pregnancy and we will also announce the date of our wedding."

"I see," Elizabeth said as she looked up at him, "When is it?"

"It is tomorrow," Kaname said, "It will be your first appearance in society since the last vampire ball you attended at the Aidou underground villa."

"Oh… that one…" Elizabeth said, grimacing at the thought, "But I don't have anything to wear to this soiree!"

"Not to worry, my love, I have already had your dress made and delivered," Kaname said as he stood up and walked to the large and ornate armoire in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a large white box. He placed it on the bed next to his fiancée, "Please open it."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled the lid off the box. After clearing away the tissue paper, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she gazed at the folded up silver silk dress. Carefully, she pulled the dress out of the box and she regarded it with awe. It was quite low cut and it was an empire line dress. Tiny, grey freshwater pearls lined the plunging neckline. She held the dress up to her body and gazed at herself in the full length mirror. It reached her ankles and it appeared to be quite light.

"It's beautiful, Kaname," Elizabeth whispered. She smiled and laid the dress on the bed. She noticed that there was something else in the box. She looked up at Kaname and he nodded. Elizabeth pulled out a pair of white evening gloves and a medium square velvet box. Elizabeth slowly opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside was a pair of pearl earrings and a small heart shaped silver locket with the Kuran emblem engraved on it, "Kaname, these are-"

"The locket is an heirloom given to a Kuran matriarch," Kaname said, "It belonged to Juuri Kuran before and I want to give it to you. You are my bride to be and the Kuran ancestress. You have every right to it. I want you to wear it tomorrow."

"I don't know what to say," Elizabeth whispered, "Kaname, you should probably give this to Yuuki."

"I want you to have it," Kaname said, "You're my fiancée and the woman I love. I want to cherish you for all eternity."

Elizabeth smiled gently and placed the velvet box down. She approached him and pulled his head to rest on her chest and her arms wrapped around his head and shoulders, her fingers entwining in his hair. Kaname closed his eyes and closed his eyes contentedly.

"I love you," Kaname whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"Never," Elizabeth whispered back, "I will never leave you."

She pulled back a little so that she could see her fiancé's face before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Kaname moaned throatily and tightened his hold on her.

Kaname sighed as Elizabeth sank her fangs into his neck, "Erisa…" he moaned breathily. Elizabeth pressed herself against him and drank greedily.

* * *

The next night, Elizabeth dressed herself in the dress Kaname had bought her. Kaname had also bought silver stilettos to go with the dress. Her hair and make up were done by Ruka, curling her shaggy blonde hair into elegant ringlets. Ruka used minimal make up. Elizabeth's beauty as a vampire had flourished and become ethereal, looking less human. Ruka used silver eye shadow and black eye liner to bring out the colour of her eyes and clear lip gloss for her lips.

"You look beautiful, Lady Erisa," Ruka said with kind smile. She turned to the velvet box and opened it, "Did Lord Kaname give you this locket?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "He said that it was my right as his bride to be to have it."

Ruka smiled slightly before removing it from the box and fastening it around Elizabeth's neck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ruka smoothed down the green silk of her dress and Elizabeth stood from her dresser, "Come in," she called.

Kaname opened the door to see Elizabeth standing there before him. He was dazzled by the sight of his fiancée, unable to look anywhere else. Elizabeth curtsied and smiled gently, "Erisa, the dress suits you. You look beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed demurely, "Thank you, my lord," she said. Kaname walked further into the room and kissed the back of her gloved hand delicately before pulling her against his body and whispering hotly in her ear,

"You look beautiful now but you are even more beautiful without the dress and I will take great delight in undressing you later on."

Elizabeth blushed deeply and cleared her throat, "Yes… well, let's go."

She looked back at Ruka who was blushing deeply, having heard what Kaname had said. Elizabeth smiled softly and followed Kaname out of the room. Ruka sighed and smiled bitterly, finally accepting that Kaname was never hers.

* * *

When Kaname and Elizabeth finally arrived at the venue, which was of course one of the Aidou villas, the guests were on high alert, knowing that purebloods would be attending. Elizabeth could sense that there were hunters within the melee of aristocrats and that Yuuki was also in attendance.

"Are you happy that you are finally going to see Yuuki after all this time," Elizabeth asked and Kaname nodded, "I am nervous though… what if the aristocrats do not accept me?"

"They will," Kaname said, "You look every bit my pureblood fiancée. Do not forget to show no emotion when you meet them. They will be seeking to flatter you and make you say things that they will twist. You do not have to answer anything they ask. You are in control."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Elizabeth replied softly. As the door opened, the couple walked into the lions' den.

* * *

**A/N *Please Read***

**Yes, it has been a very long time since I updated. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I have just had dental surgery and I am in a lot of pain so this is the best I could do. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. **

**On another note, I'd like to invite you to read my other story "A Lost Princess". You can find it on my profile. It is a rewrite of my old story "The Lost Princess". **

**Please Review!**


	36. Talk with Yuuki

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 36 – Talk with Yuuki

* * *

As Kaname and Elizabeth entered the ballroom, the other guests all stopped what they were doing and they all gasped at what they saw. Elizabeth suddenly felt very uneasy and she gripped Kaname's hand very tightly.

"Kaname, don't let go," Elizabeth whispered. Kaname smiled slightly and they walked further into the room. The few brave aristocrats in the room approached the couple.

"Welcome, Lord Kaname," Lord Aidou said, "Ah, and this must be your charming fiancée Lady Erisabesu. I humbly welcome you to this ball in your honour."

"I am truly humbled by your efforts to throw such a wonder soiree tonight," Elizabeth said with a smile. Kaname smiled at Lord Aidou and wrapped his arm possessively around Elizabeth's waist.

"We must thank you for inviting us," Kaname said, "I will also be making an announcement later if that is all right."

"Why don't you make it now? All the guests are here including your lovely sister. She came with one of the hunters," Lord Aidou said. The room was still silent and Kaname caught sight of his little sister. Yuuki smiled at him warmly.

"Go on, Lord Kaname," Elizabeth said, "You might as well say is now."

"Well, if my fiancée is comfortable with it, then I will make it now," Kaname said, "In short, my fiancée and I are expecting a child."

There was a stunned silence. There hadn't been any pureblood pregnancies for years and the news that a Kuran birth was imminent was news that people loyal to the purebloods, especially to the Kuran family, needed to hear.

"Congratulations, Lord Kaname, Lady Erisabesu," Lord Aidou said cheerfully, "This is good news indeed! We should propose a toast to the health of your unborn child and to you also, Lady Erisabesu. Pureblood births are, from what I hear, rather complicated, painful and full of dangers."

Elizabeth stared at him, going pale. She hadn't really thought about what a vampire pregnancy would be like, thinking it would be like any other pregnancy, "Lady Erisabesu, are you quite all right," Lord Aidou asked. Hanabusa, who had been standing behind his father, noticed how pale Elizabeth had gone and he slowly approached her.

"I just feel a bit…" before she was able to finish, Elizabeth fainted, causing everyone to gasp and they all rushed forward. Kaname caught her as she fell, barely feeling her slight weight.

"I will prepare a room for Lady Erisabesu," Hanabusa said. Kaname nodded and followed him out. Yuuki, who had been waiting on the sidelines, followed them as well. Hanabusa lead them up into a guest room and Kaname laid his fiancée down on the bed, "I will get a jug of water and a beaker for her," Hanabusa said as he quickly swept from the room. Yuuki closed the door after him.

"Congratulations, Lord Kaname," Yuuki said, "You and Erisa must be very happy."

"It's been a year, Yuuki," Kaname said thoughtfully as he sat on the bed, "Yet I hear nothing from you. Do I mean so little to you now… just because I am in love with somebody else?"

"You mean the world to me, my dearest brother," Yuuki replied softly, "No matter who you choose to love, you are still my brother."

"So you do not resent me? We were once fiancés, Yuuki; I promised you that we'd be like mother and father…. Yet here I am… breaking that promise to you. I love Erisa. I cannot help it nor can I apologise for the love I feel for her," Kaname rested a hand on Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm not asking you to apologise for it. I have my choice to stay with Zero. I will always love you… just not in the way our parents' intended for us. Erisa will make an excellent Kuran bride."

"I'm glad you think so," Kaname said as he stood up and gently grasped his sister's hands. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her, "I love you, Yuuki. I'm glad that you accept my relationship with her."

"But there's something I wish to ask," Yuuki asked as she pulled away, "Why are you attracted to her? What makes her special? You could have had any other woman yet you chose Erisa."

Kaname turned his gaze to the girl on the bed, "I'm attracted to her because she is kind, brave, beautiful… she's not afraid to say what she thinks. I can myself being with her for the rest of my long life. I can't explain my need to be with her… in words. I need her."

"So… you're intimate with her," Yuuki asked with a deep blush. Kaname raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly.

"Well, Erisa wouldn't be with child if we weren't, Yuuki," Kaname said, chuckling with mild amusement, "Almost nightly too…" he teased.

"Almost… nightly," Yuuki spluttered and Kaname nodded nonchalantly, "Look, I know this a personal question… but when was the first time… and how was it?"

Kaname regarded her for a moment before smiling again, "It was not long after we returned from the Aidou manor for our winter vacation from school," Kaname said, "Senri, who was being possessed by Rido, had just arrived as well. It was also not long before I turned you back into a vampire," Kaname replied, "To answer your second question… it was… unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was a virgin and so was Erisa."

"Weren't you nervous," Yuuki asked.

"Yes… but I had to hide my nervousness for Erisa's sake," Kaname replied, "She was extremely nervous and I had to put her at ease. Why are you asking all these questions?"

Yuuki fiddled with her hands, "Zero… he wants… us to make love but I'm not sure."

Kaname looked up sharply, "He's not pressuring you, is he?"

"No," Yuuki said, "He just brought it up. He asked me if I would consider it. I told him that I would," she sat down on the bed beside him, "It feels odd having this talk with you… when I once thought that it was going to be you I would be doing it with."

"At one point that's what I thought too… but life I never predictable and we both found other people to cherish in a way that we cannot cherish each other. We will always be brother and sister."

Yuuki leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded. Suddenly, they heard Elizabeth shift on the bed and her eyes fluttered open. Kaname shifted and turned to his fiancée, "Erisa," he whispered. Elizabeth looked around the room before her eyes focused on Kaname. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and Kaname pulled her close, "What happened," Elizabeth asked.

"You fainted," Kaname said, "You went awfully pale. I was so worried."

Elizabeth blinked, "The thought of my pregnancy scares me…" Kaname kissed briefly. Elizabeth sighed as she broke the kiss slowly. Elizabeth turned her head to see Yuuki walking towards the door, "Yuuki, I didn't know you were here! It's been so long. I haven't seen you since the battle at Cross Academy."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it," Yuuki said as she spun around on her heel to face her brother's fiancée, the skirts of her champagne coloured skirts, "Did you recover well from you broken ribs?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I did! Thank you very much."

"Good," Yuuki said, "Well, I'll be downstairs. See you down there."

Elizabeth nodded and Yuuki left the room. Elizabeth swung her legs down and touched her feet on the ground, "It's so embarrassing. I wish I hadn't have fainted."

"It's okay," Kaname said, "At least you're all right. Well, are fit enough to rejoin the soiree?"

"I think so," Elizabeth said as she walked over to a full length mirror. She smoothed down her dress and checked her makeup and hair, "Do I look all right?"

"You look beautiful," Kaname replied. Elizabeth smiled before holding out her gloved hand for Kaname to take. Kaname did so and she pulled him to his feet, "Let's go."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

As they rejoin the party, everyone was dancing. Kaname pulled his fiancée onto the dance floor with him with a glorious smile. It made Elizabeth smile and blush deeply. Kaname's smile always could. Kaname guided Elizabeth in a waltz, leading her slowly and gazing into her eyes.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
